Marceline
by carlosjim04
Summary: Marceline amaba a la dulce princesa, ella la termina y Marceline encuentra otra relacion
1. Chapter 1

Marceline Abadeer era un vampiro de mas de 1000 años – ella era la reina de los vampiros – pero ella era diferente al resto de los vampiros ella consumía el color rojo de los frutos o vegetales mientras los otros chupaban sangre.

Marceline estaba interesada en una chica – con la cual peleaba y discutía – ella la quería mucho en secreto – esa chica era la princesa del Dulce Reino – La Dulce Princesa.

Ellas de vez en cuando se reunían para hablar pero siempre terminaban peleando entre ellas – pero Marceline siempre observaba amorosamente a la Dulce Princesa desde lejos mientras era un murciélago – siendo invisible para entrar en la habitación de la Dulce Princesa para acariciar su cabello y besar su rostro con un delicado beso que ni se mueve la Princesa.

DP: - Marceline – por favor – pon atención estamos en una reunión – regañaba la princesa sin saber el autentico interés de Marceline.

M: - (suspiro) – lo ciento mucho – me desconcentre un poco – por una canción que compuse.

DP: - Como se te ocurre pensar en música – durante una reunión – eres insoportable Marceline Abadeer.

Marceline seguía perdida y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba a la chica que amaba.

M: - Como me gustaría que Dulce Princesa supiera lo que ciento por ella – pensaba para si misma – pero no es posible – como alguien tan perfecta como ella se fijaría en un ser como yo.

DP: - Marceline – chasquea los dedos – Marceline – despierta.

M: - Que pasa – Que pasa hace 15 minutos termino la reunión y tu parece que estas en otro mundo – Lo ciento es que me distraje con otra cosa y me perdí en pensamientos.

DP: - Sera mejor que comiences a estar en este mundo – no puedo despertarte en cada reunión – ni en cada ocasión que nos veamos – es tarde sugiero que te quedes – le pediré a Mentita que te busque una habitación para ti.

M: - Ella quiere que pase la noche en el palacio – me parece maravilloso – creo que me aprovechare de este asunto.

ME: - Su majestad por favor acompáñeme.

Marceline siguió a Mentita hasta la habitación que le dieron – pero la habitación que le dieron no le gusto.

M: - Esta es la habitación – cierto?

ME: - Si eta es su habitación.

M: - A que distancia esta a la de la Dulce Princesa?

ME: - La habitación de la Dulce Princesa esta un nivel mas arriba – con su permiso me retiro – que pase feliz noche.

M: - Desgraciada menta dándome un piso abajo del de mi Dulce y amada Princesa – creo que la visitare de todas – dicho esto escucho que alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Gute Nacht Marceline – se puede pasar?

M: - Claro pasa.

La Dulce Princesa entro en la habitación – cerro la puerta detrás de ella y corrió a darle un abrazo a Marceline – Marceline se quedo petrificada no entendía lo que pasaba y solo correspondió el abrazo – después la lanzo a la cama – comenzó a besarle el cuello – saco sus colmillos y le dijo.

M: - Una – una mordida y estaremos por la eternidad juntas – le dijo con lujuria.

DP: - Querida Marcy bien sabes que no puedo – la Princesa se levanto se sacudió un poco la ropa y se retiro a su habitación.

Esa noche fue la mejor noche que Marceline tubo en mas de 1000 años – durmió como si hubiera muerto – durante la mañana la despertó una tierna voz.

DP: - Guten Tag – Marceline – supongo que dormiste bien ya son casi la 1 de la tarde – Lo ciento supongo que dormí como si hubiera muerto le contesto – Supongo que fue por lo que paso anoche – Realmente paso? Creí que fue un sueño contento Marceline – Mentita servirá la comida en 15 minutos alístate y comemos juntas.

La Dulce Princesa se tiro sobre Marceline y comenzó a abrazarla – besarle el cuello y lamerle las marcas de los colmillos – Marceline lanzo un quejido – la dulce princesa se apartó de ella al escuchar a Mentita.

ME: - Princesa? – la comida esta cérvida – En un momento vamos.

La Princesa se levanto se acomodó la ropa se cepillo el pelo de forma rápida y espero a que Marceline se alistara – Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina donde tuvieron demasiado silencio.

M: - Muy bien – Princesita – que fue lo que paso anoche y lo que acaba de pasar?

DP: - (suspiro) – No lo se – Como que no lo sabes eres el celebro en este cuarto y siempre tienes una respuesta lógica o loca para todo.

DP: - Bien – quieres una respuesta supongo que yo te amo – amor es lo que esperabas cierto?

M: - O sea que tu me amas? – no, no lo esperaba? – como siempre dices que me odias y no me soportas – yo pensé que era odio que sentías?

DP: -Si a veces puedo sentir odio hacia ti, pero yo realmente te amo y no me gusta estar apartada – todas las peleas que teníamos era solo tiempo para estar contigo y poder verte - no se lo comentes a nadie – no quiero que la dulce gente me comience a despreciar por esto – Decía la Dulce Princesa llorando.

Marceline se levanto se acercó a la Princesa y le beso la frente.

M: - Yo no te odio y jamás lo hare – todas esas reuniones a las que iba eran solo por verte – cuando me notabas distraída era solo porque no dejaba de apreciar tu bello rostro – le dijo consolándola.

DP: - Marceline – grito la princesa – Bien sabes que esto no esta bien y no puede funcionar – creo que tienes que irte del palacio – le dijo la princesa de mal humor.

Marceline se quedo callada – le había dicho a la princesa que la amaba después de que ella también se lo dijo – como fue ese cambio de actitud tan repentino – Marceline se sintió insultada pensó que no era mas que una pesada broma y se fue del Dulce Reino molesta.

M: - Estúpida y delicada Princesa jugando de esa forma con mis sentimientos – después de todo lo que paso y le confesé que la amaba – ella me invito a su cumpleaños para que tocara y no lo hare – no me presentare – y no le obrare – ni siguiera la mirare.

Marceline se fue volando rápido hacia su cantina favorita – se dispuso a tomar todo lo que pudo – la cantina tenia la fama de que su cantinero tenia titulo de psiquiatría – aparte de que era la única cantina de todo Ooo – Marceline entro en la cantina toda triste y deprimida.

M: - Carlos – dame una cerveza – (suspiro)

CA: - Que pasa – te veo mas triste de lo acostumbrado – dijo Carlos mientras le daba la cerveza.

M: - Mi ser amado – tubo cariño conmigo – no cariño del 15 no – cariño de besos y palabras de amor – después me hablo de mala manera y me corrió de su hogar.

CA: - Hablas de la Dulce Princesa? – dijo Carlos mientras levantaba una ceja.

M: - Pero como lo sabes que se trata y que yo amo a la Dulce Princesa.

CA: - Marceline – eres mi mejor cliente y siempre tengo que llevarte prácticamente alzada a tu casa y durante todo el camino solo hablas de lo maravillosa que es ella – que es hermosa como una diosa y esa clase de cosas.

M: - Tanto me emborracho como para que me tengas que llevar a casa alzada?

CA: - Los 2 ganamos – tu te emborrachas y yo gano plata.

Marceline y su cantinero Carlos pasaron hablando toda la noche sobre la Dulce Princesa – esta vez Marceline estuvo lo suficientemente sobria para poder ir a casa sola claro que estaba borracha.

Mientras en Dulce Reino La Dulce Princesa reflexionaba en lo que había hecho.

DP: - Que fue lo que hice? – le dije a Marceline que la amaba y después de comporte mal con ella – debo buscar el consejo de alguien? – ya se mañana en la tarde iré a una cantina que me menciono en una ocasión la Princesa Salvaje – me dijo que el cantinero tenia un titulo de psiquiatría – por lo que podría darme consejos y una explicación para resolver este asunto.

Al día siguiente en la mañana – la Dulce Princesa fue a la cantina de la que le contaron – pero la encontró cerrada – se decepciono después de eso pudo observar a un hombre con unas llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada a la cantina – decidió armarse de valor y acercarse al señor.

DP: - Disculpe señor – es usted Carlos?

- Si ese soy yo – Carlos el cantinero y también soy psiquiatra.

DP: - Señor será que me puede dar una cita con su profesión de psiquiatra?

CA: - Claro – siempre y cuando me ayudes a terminar de abrir después.

DP: - Claro – lamento robarle tiempo señor.

Carlos entro con la Dulce Princesa en su casa y la acostó en un sillón mientras él ocupaba una silla cerca de este.

CA: - Muy bien señorita comencemos con el papeleo primero.

**NOMBRE: Dulce B. Princesa LUGAR EN QUE VIVE: Dulce Reino.**

**POSICION SOCIAL: Realeza OCUPACION: Princesa y gobernante.**

**RELACION: - Soltera.**

Muy bien princesa creo que ya podemos empezar.

CA: - Deme la razón por la que vino?

DP: - (suspiro) – creo que el sábado y el medio media del domingo hice algo que no debí – supongo que me gusto y quisiera hacerlo de nuevo.

CA: - Princesa te oyes un poco triste – dime en detalle que paso?

DP: - El sábado realice una reunión entre los gobernantes de Ooo – una chica que asistió a la reunión puede ser un dolor de cabeza – le pedí que pasara la noche en mi palacio – durante la noche entre en su cuarto cerré la puerta apenas entre y corrí a abrasarla y comencé a besarle el cuello como si me la fuera a comer – después me preocupe y me separe de ella – me retire de la habitación y me fui a la mía.

CA: - Puedo saber quien es la chica?

DP: - La chica es Marceline Abadeer – al día siguiente fui a despertarla y nuevamente me le tire encima y la bese hasta el cansancio – después escuche al mayordomo – diciendo que la comida estaba cérvida – hubo mucho silencio y después ella mato el silencio – preguntando que fue todo lo sucedido – Le explique que la amaba – y ella hiso lo mismo ella dijo que me amaba – yo me moleste por que esa relación no era posible y la eche del palacio mandándola a casa – Decía la Dulce Princesa llorando.

CA: - Dulce Princesa por la explicación que diste – de una vez te digo que eres lesbiana al igual que Marceline – piénsalo tiene lógica después de lo que paso ese día.

DP: - Tiene sentido – que me recomienda hacer?

CA: - Sabes no se puede hablar sobre otros pacientes – pero Marceline me dijo que tocaría para ti en tu cumpleaños al cual no piensa ir – que ya no te vería – no te hablaría – decía todo como si te fuera a borrar de su vida – pasarías a ser solo un recuerdo que espera olvidar.

La Dulce Princesa se puso a llorar después de escuchar todo.

DP: - Y que se supone que debo hacer para recuperarla?

CA: - Te aconsejo que corras a su casa entres a toda prisa sin pedir permiso – te le tiras encima y le realizas el 15 hasta que ambas se cansen de hacerlo – es lo que te puedo decir Princesa.

DP: - Muchas gracias – en este momento saldré para su casa y realizare su idea – gracias.

CA: - Recuerda que me tienes que ayudar a abrir la cantina.

Después de tener la cantina abierta y darle a la Dulce Princesa unas cuantas cervezas – ella salió corriendo a casa de Marceline.

Alcanzo a ver la cueva y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al frente de la puerta – la abrió con violencia subió donde estaba Marceline y se le tiro encima.

Marceline no entendía lo que pasaba – se la iba a quitar de encima con violencia pero después de lo Dulce Princesa comenzó a hacerle solo se dejo llevar – la Princesa comenzó como loca a besarle el cuello – lamerle las marcas de los colmillos – metió su mano izquierda por debajo de la blusa y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos y con la derecha le tocaba la entre pierna – Marceline estaba como loca disfrutándolo – mientras la Dulce Princesa actuaba de manera desesperada – Marceline le dio la vuelta para tener esta vez ella el control.

Marceline alzo a su Princesa y la llevó a la cama donde la dejo en ropo interior – mientras ella se quito todo lo que tenia ya que no usaba ropa interior – ella comenzó a besarla enteramente la rosaba con los colmillos y seguía lamiéndole el cuello – le tocaba los pechos y la entrepierna – ambas se pusieron a realizar "la tijera" – realizaron esa posición hasta que la Dulce Princesa se corrió – Marceline observo un liquido blanco saliendo de ella lo probo y se dio cuenta que era leche condensada – por lo que decidió probarlo y saborearlo por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Instantes después de terminar marceline y dulce princesa se alistaron – se recogieron el cabello y partieron a la cantina de Carlos – al entrar lo encontraron sirviendo unos tragos a unas princesas que se encontraban en una mesa – las princesa eran buenas amigas de Dulce y ella no quería que la vieran con Marceline – por lo que decidió ponerse una capucha – eso molesto un poco a Marcy a ella le gustaba que sus amigos no tuvieran vergüenza de conocerla.

M: - Dulce cielo – puedo saber porque te pones esa capucha?

DP: - Marcy – en una de las mesas – están unas amigas mías y que me respetan – que pensarían ellas si me vieran contigo?

M: - Te avergüenza estar conmigo en su presencia? – bien pero déjate descubriendo la cabeza – Carlos – 2 cervezas.

CA: - Bien Marcy – quien es tu acompañante – le dijo mientras le entregaba las cervezas.

M: - ella es la amiga que te comente la otra vez.

CA: - Y porque tiene una capucha?

M: - Cerca están unas amigas de ella y le avergüenza lo que pensarían si nos ven juntas.

CA: - Marcy les sirvo algo de comer?

M: - Claro – nos puedes traer un par de tus hamburguesas con todo.

CA: - Muy bien – después de preparar y servir las hamburguesas – Carlos atendió a otros clientes.

Cuando llego el momento de regresar – durante el camino empezó a llover – la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta horrible – el dulce reino estaba demasiado lejos así que decidieron quedarse en la casa de Marceline – cuando regresaron – la dulce princesa estaba totalmente mojada – por lo que decidió tomar una ducha.

Al salió fue y se abraso fuertemente a Marcy – y temblaba como gelatina – los rayos hacían un ruido horrible _ Marceline estaba calmada mientras que Dulce la abrasaba con mas fuerza – para calmarla Marcy comenzó a flotarle el cabello.

M: - Tranquila Dulce yo estoy para cuidarte recuerdas?

DP: - Lo dices de verdad?

M: - Que te parece si te hago olvidar esta tormenta – Marceline comenzó a cerrarle los ojos mientras deslizaba los dedos por la cara.

DP: - Eso se siente bien Marcy – quiero que continúes.

Marceline comenzó a lamerle las orejas y mordía sus cayetés – Dulce dejo caer la toalla con la que se tapaba el cuerpo – no le gustaba ser controlada – ella dio medio giro y comenzó a bezar a Marcy le metió la lengua en la boca y comenzó a masajearla por completo – mientras la mano izquierda se la metía en la entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarse – con la derecha le flotaba los pechos a Dulce – Dulce gemía de placer – querida que te parece no te parece placentero? Le dijo Marcy.

DP: - Marcy me vuelves loca – dijo Dulce toda excitada – Marcy creo que es mi turno de tener el control.

Dulce dio un giro y comenzó a lamer los cayetés de Marcy le lamia el cuello y chupaba los agujeros de los colmillos – Marcy estaba que se desmallaba del placer – Dulce comenzó a desnudarla – le lamio los pechos y le metía la mano por la entrepierna mientras lamia las marcas de colmillos – Marceline se derretía del placer se apartó un poco de ella.

M: - Espera aun no me quiero correr.

Después de un rato Marceline – comenzó a la lamer y tocar los pechos y la entrepierna de Dulce – decidieron terminar – cruzando piernas mientras – las cuales se flotaban entre si – unos instantes después se corrió la Dulce Princesa – Marcy se le acerco y le limpio toda la corrida.

DP: - No es justo solo yo me corrí y tu que? – es solo mi turno para poder hacer que te corras y no trates de impedirlo.

Dulce se lanzo encima de Marcy y comenzó a lamerle los agujeros de los colmillos y masturbarla con su mano derecha – con la izquierda lo único que hacia era tocar sus pechos – cruzo piernas con Marcy para ver si lograba conseguir el deseado orgasmo que quería que Marcy tuviera – se la comía la envidia el ver que solo ella se corría mientras Marcy permanecía bien – la calentura llego a la cabeza de ambas – lanzaban gemidos de placer cada vez mas seguido el placer de ambas era incontrolable – se manoseaban y lamian una a la otra – se limpiaban sus múltiples orgasmos.

Marceline estaba derretida – Dulce la tenia en la palma de la mano – Dulce chupaba las marcas de colmillos mientras la tocaba por completo – le clavaba los dedos en la entrepierna – hasta que llego el momento que espero – el orgasmo de Marceline – Dulce noto que a diferencia del suyo el de Marceline parecía mas liquido y viscoso.

Después de que se alistaron – acomodaron su desorden y se peinaron – Marceline regreso a Dulce Princesa al Dulce Reino – y se dirigió a la cantina de Carlos.

CA: - Marceline – te vez demasiado feliz – nunca pensé que te vería así – que cambio?

M: - Tuve la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida junto a mi amada.

CA: - Al parecer la pasaste de maravilla con Dulce – hablas como si fuera la mejor.

M: - (suspiro) – Es la mejor en lo que hace – claro siempre le gusta tener el control y eso me molesta un poco pero es cuando mas placer tengo.

CA: - Parece placentero estar con ella.

M: - Espero no llegar a tener ningún problema en esta nueva relación.

CA: - Todo puede pasar – una relación siempre tiene que tener un mal entendido – en la mayor parte de los casos para mejorar.

M: - Dame otra cerveza – Marceline siguió bebiendo casi hasta la hora de cierre – se le ocurrió salir de la cantina de Carlos y dirigirse a Dulce Reino.

Entro en la habitación de Dulce – comenzó a besarla – le toco los pechos con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le masajeo la entre pierna – Dulce lo estaba disfrutando a pesar de que estaba medio dormida.

Dulce abrió los ojos y se entero de lo que estaba haciéndole Marcy – la separo de ella violentamente la miro le movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

DP: - No Marcy – aquí en Dulce Reino NO PODEMOS.

M: - Por que no – podemos en mi casa – porque no aquí en tu reino – cual es el problema?

DP: - Marcy – querida – como novias – tu y yo hacemos demasiado ruido con el 15 – yo quiero evitar que el Dulce Reino se entere que su princesa es lesbiana – que pensarían – "ella no sirve para gobernar – cometimos un error al respetarla como princesa si es novia de la Reina Vampiro – Dios seguramente ella prefiere su propia felicidad a la nuestra – que clase de gobernante hace eso"? – es que quieres que este Reino me odie?

M: - Dulce – cariño – yo nunca pensé que te importara mas el respeto de estos dulces que nuestra relación? – (Suspiro) – creo que deberíamos dejar intentar amarnos por un tiempo – si esa gente no te respetas como eres solo les importa tu posición social – creo que esta relación termina por el momento – ya es la tercera vez en la semana y la decimosexta vez cada mes – a sido así por casi 4 meses – yo no quiero una relación incompleta – al parecer es lo que tu quieres y prefieres – adiós – búscame cuando hayas cambiado de opinión y pienses un poco mas en nuestra relación.

Dulce se quedo despierta pensando en lo que dijo Marceline – ya no podría dormir en la noche – al día siguiente partió a escuchar el concejo de Carlos – en la mañana una vez en la cantina.

DP: - Carlos dame una cerveza – (Suspiro).

CA: - Que pasa princesa porque ese animo?

DP: - Anoche Marcy fue a mi cuarto a que realizáramos el 15 y yo la rechace – me sentí mal – ella dijo que me importaba mas lo que pensara la Dulce gente de mi – y tiene razón así se lo dije cuando la rechace – dime que puedo hacer?

CA: - Princesa eso tienen que resolverlo Marcy y tu – no siempre puedo ayudarlas a resolver sus problemas amorosos – tienes que disculparte con ella y pensar que te hará feliz – no creas a los que te digan que un gobernante tiene que pensar en la felicidad de su reino rechazando la suya – si un gobernante no tiene felicidad - su imperio o en tu caso su reino no podrá progresar – piensa también en lo que te hace feliz.

DP: - Es cierto – pero como se lo digo a la dulce gente – ellos creen que tengo que pensar en su bien y no en el mio – dame otra cerveza – la Dulce Princesa siguió tomando hasta que se emborracho y escucho todos lo consejos que pudo – se retiro acompañada por 2 guardias banana que la escoltaron y que eran los guarda espaldas de ella.

Al día siguiente despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza – y estuvo pensando en los consejos de Carlos – pensó en llevarlos a cabo pero recordó que Marceline termino con ella en la noche – al recordar eso se tiro en la cama a llorar.

ME: - Princesa – le puedo traer un poco de agua? – si se siente mal puedo llamar a la doctora princesa?

DP: - Puedes traerme el agua – pero llama a la Princesa Salvaje.

ME: - En este momento Princesa – mentita salió y tomo el teléfono – llamo a la Princesa Salvaje – la cual llego en 2 horas a Dulce Reino.

PS: - Dulce que sucede?

DP: - Salvaje – te diré un secreto que no quiero que divulgues – mira – yo soy lesbiana.

PS: - Eres que?

DP: - Lesbiana – no quiero que nadie en Dulce Reino lo sepa – me dejarían de respetar si se enteran.

PS: - Cual es la afortunada?

DP: - (Suspiro) – La Reina Vampiro.

PS: - MARCELINE?

DP: - Si – (Suspiro) – ella apareció anoche en mi cuarto – me beso – me acaricio los pechos y me floto la entre pierna – y lo disfrute mucho.

PS: - Y cual es el problema?

DP: - La rechacé y ella se molesto y me termino por un tiempo – que crees que debo hacer – Carlos me dijo que debo decirle al pueblo pero tengo miedo de hacerlo.

PS: - Carlos tiene razón – debes decirle a tu reino que eres lesbiana y que tu novia es la Reina Vampiro – si se molestan y te rechazan solo te querían por tu posición y no por tu persona – saca valor y dilo sin rodeos.

DP: - Amiga – no creo que deba hacerlo – si lo hago y no lo aceptan podrían intentar cambiarme por otro gobernante y eso no lo puedo permitir.

PS: - No lo se – podrías dar tu el primer paso y decirle que viva en Dulce reino – seria un primer paso y pondrías a prueba al Dulce Reino y haber si la aceptan.

DP: - Tienes razón – lo hare si tu también vienes a vivir con nosotras.

PS: - Muy bien – pero la Reina Vampiro ya debe estar instalada en un cuarto.

DP: - Muy bien es un trato.

Dicho esto – la Princesa Salvaje se retiro – fue a su reino y alisto maletas para partir a Dulce Reino en pocos días.

Dulce salió corriendo a casa de Marcy – con la intención de hablar con ella – al llegar escullo a Marcy con alguien – entro triste subió las escaleras y espió por la puerta – se alivió al ver con Marceline se masturbaba fantaseando con ella – Dulce se calentó toco la puerta 3 veces.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Marceline se cubrió del susto – se calmo cuando observo que se acercó – Dulce donde se encontraba – con esa mirada que la mataba de placer.

M: - Dulce ya cambiaste de opinión y viniste a decirme que… - Marceline no pudo terminar ya que Dulce se le tiro encima.

DP: - Marceline – te pienso llevar al paraíso ante de la noticia que te daré.

Dulce se acercó y se acostó al lado de Marcy – comenzó a besarla corrió un poco su cabello ya que lo impedía – siguieron besándose mientras se acariciaban el cabello entre ellas – Dulce bajo la boca y comenzó a lamerle los pechos a Marcy – ella comenzó a flotarle la espalda a Dulce tiernamente – Ambas se flotaron el cabello hacia atrás mientras Dulce le seguía besando y lamiendo los pechos a Marcy – Marcy acerco la barbilla de Dulce a su cara y comenzó a besarla mientras le flotaba la espalda – Marcy se flotaba el cabello hacia atrás – le chupo uno de los pecho mientras con una mano comenzó a bajar flotándole la cintura – Marcy le flotaba la cintura, las piernas, beso y lamio los pechos – mientras Dulce daba gemidos de placer – Marcy le retiro el Carson a Dulce y comenzó a flotar su entrepierna – mientras Dulce besaba y acariciaba los pechos de Marcy – Marcy continuo flotándole la entrepierna a Dulce mientras ella acariciaba sus propios pechos – ambas se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse mientras se masajeaban la entrepierna entre ellas – Marcy bajo de la cama y comenzó besar y chupar la entrepierna de Dulce – Marcy continuo flotando y lamiendo la entrepierna de Dulce mientras ella se derretía de placer y daba gemidos que volvían loca a Marcy – Marcy continuo lamiendo su entrepierna mientras Dulce gemía y esperaba con ansias un orgasmo – Marcy mordisqueaba su clítoris – el orgasmo que Dulce tanto esperaba estaba cada vez mas cerca – Marcy comenzó a meter la lengua en la entrepierna – mientras Marcy realizaba eso Dulce flotaba sus hombros y su cabello – Dulce flotaba su cabello mientras gemía de placer – ambas acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron besarse – Marcy le flotaba la entrepierna a Dulce mientras la besaba – mientras Marcy flotaba la entrepierna de Dulce ella gemía de placer – después del tan anhelado orgasmo que ambas esperaban – Marcy lamio bien la entre pierna de Dulce – la cual descansaba de agotamiento después de la maravillosa noche – Al día siguiente siendo temprano.

M: - Dulce me querías decir algo a noche – que era?

DP: - Cierto – Marcy quieres vivir en el palacio – en Dulce Reino conmigo? – viviríamos juntas.

M: - Supongo que me negaras el 15 – cierto?

DP: - Marcy cielo – el Dulce Reino tiene que acostumbrarse a tu presencia y esta eso de mi reputación – entonces….. – Dulce no termino ya que Marcy interrumpió.

M: - Quieres que viva contigo pero no quieres que nos disfrutemos cierto?

DP: - Marcy cielo si Dulce Reino ve que no eres lo que ellos creen entonces – entonces podremos dar otro paso al 15 en el palacio – que dices vivirás conmigo?

M: - Dices que no podemos y me pides que viva contigo – Dulce seguiremos separadas hasta que hayas decidido en lo que necesitas – y lo que tu quieres – en lo que te hace feliz – sabes hace 200 años se borro por completo mi celebro y solo pude recordar una cosa – **si un gobernante no tiene respeto a si mismo – su pueblo no lo respeta tanto – si un gobernante no es feliz y piensa en lo que quiere y necesita – su reino se arruinara poco a poco – **creo que será mejor que te retires – iré por un trago.

Marceline y Dulce se cambiaron de ropa y se peinaron – salieron con rumbos diferentes – Marceline iba a la Cantina de Carlos – no se percato que Dulce la seguía de lejos encapuchada para que nadie la reconociera – Dulce se puso nerviosa al observar a varias Dulce gentes en la Cantina – Marcy no sabia que Dulce se sentó a la par de ella – lo curioso es que Carlos si lo noto.

M: - (suspiro) – Carlos una cerveza – estoy triste.

CA: - Que pasa – le dijo Carlos dándole la cerveza – tiene que ver con Dulce otra vez – Carlos se acercó y le dio a Dulce una cerveza.

M: - Dulce prefiere su reputación – si tuviera que terminar conmigo para mantenerla sé que seria capaz de hacerlo y yo haría lo que intente hacer hace 5 años el mismo día en que la conocí y me enamore de ella – dame otra.

CA: - Bueno aquí hay mucha Dulce Gente como para ponerlos a prueba – si fuera la Dulce Princesa me quitaría la capucha que cubre mi rostro y le diría a todos – **"Mírenme soy lesbiana y no me molesta decirlo"**.

Pero siento vergüenza y lastima de mi misma y no soy valiente para hacerlo – dijo mirando a la encapuchada – en eso Dulce se levanta y se retira sabiendo que Carlos tenia razón – si realmente quería a Marceline tenia que hacer algo y rápido – pero en la cantina se le olvido pagarle a Carlos las 2 cervezas que se tomo y se fue pensando que fue lo que Marcy trato de hacer hace 5 años.

CA: - Princesa – mañana te iré a cobrar las cervezas.

Al día siguiente Carlos se levanto fue al Dulce Palacio y llamo a la Dulce Princesa – cuando Dulce llego – miro a Carlos con curiosidad – llevando en su espada un bulto de X-pedition una marca extinta pero resistente.

CA: - Dulce Princesa he venido por 2 razones – 1 cobrarle las cervezas que no me pago ayer – 2 vengo a tratarla de cobarde – decía gritando la ultima palabra – 2 guardias bananas se acercaron para arrestarlo – tome Princesa olvido esto en mi cantina ayer – saco de bulto y le arrojo la capucha que ella usaba para que no la reconocieran – si Princesa es la misma que usa cada vez que va a mi cantina a pedirme consejos – le entregaron a Carlos su dinero y él se retiro del Dulce Reino.

ME: - Princesa es cierto eso? – usted va a una cantina a beber y por concejos?

DP: - (suspiro) – Si es cierto desde que Princesa Salvaje me conto sobre esa cantina he ido todos los días en mis horas libres – y regreso borracha.

ME: - No pensé que usted fuera una alcohólica que dirá su reino si se entera del asunto – creo que igual dentro de 3 horas es el paseo diario para ver a su gente.

Lo que mentita no sabia es que había un dulce sirviente escuchando toda la platica desde que llego Carlos – corrió y lanzo el chisme por el reino el cual se esparció de forma rápida al pasar las 3 horas – la Dulce Princesa salió un poco temerosa por si su reino supiera del asunto – se sorprendió lo vio y escucho – jamás había visto tanta gente reunida el la dulce plaza – comenzó a escuchar.

- Viva la Dulce Princesa.

-La Princesa nos comprende.

- Alabada sea la Dulce Princesa.

- La Princesa comprende a todo el reino e imita asuntos falsos para quedar bien con ellos.

- La Princesa es una borracha y por eso nos comprende.

- La Princesa demuestra que incluso entiende y quiere a los borrachos del reino.

- ALABADA LA DULCE PRINCESA – ALABADA SEA.

La Princesa se alegró que el reino entendiera y comprendiera eso – supo que ya podía salir a la cantina sin tener que ocultarse de la dulce gente – por lo que decidió ir a celebra donde Carlos.

Después de quemar su capucha – Dulce Princesa camino con tranquilidad hacia la cantina de Carlos – al entrar se encontró con Marceline que la miro molesta pero se sorprendió cuando vio que entro y se sentó sin tener su capucha cubriendo su rostro.

M: - Y bien – perdiste tu capucha supongo y te arriscaste a venir sin ella?

DP: - Por culpa de Carlos la dulce gente se entero que vengo – yo esperaba insultos y regaños – pero lo que recibí fueron elogios – al parecer al pueblo le alegro la noticia diciendo que entendía y me elogiaron por eso ya no necesito esa capucha y la queme.

M: - De verdad siempre pensé que la usarías me alegro que la superaras.

DP: - Marceline – corazón – decía la Princesa mientras lloraba – Marcy aun me amas o ya encontraste otro remplazo?

M: - Dulce? – dijo Marcy – no seas tonta – yo jamás te remplazaría por nadie termine contigo porque te importa mas el reino que yo.

DP: - Marcy – quiero que vivas conmigo te prometo que realizaremos el 15 apenas lleguemos con tus cosas al dulce palacio – estas de acuerdo? – decía la Princesa llorando después de tomarse 3 cervezas.

M: - Lo prometes? – Pregunto con mucha alegría y sorpresa – Dulce la esta poniendo por encima de su Reino.

DP: - Lo prometo – incluso preparare todo para ese momento – invite a Salvaje a vivir con nosotras – si quieres podemos hacer un trio – si ella quiere participar.

Marcy tomo a Dulce pagaron las cervezas y salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Marceline con la intención de empacar para que Marcy pudiera vivir en el dulce palacio – al llegar al dulce palacio Dulce dio una orden a Mentita.

DP: - Mentita – la reina vampiro vivirá en Dulce Reino – dale una habitación que este cerca de la mía.

ME: - Ha mentita no le gustaba la idea de que la reina vampiro vivera con la Princesa pero obedeció la orden de mala gana – En este momento se la preparo – me asegurare que este a pocos metros de la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Mentita llevo a Marceline a una habitación que estaba a 5 metros de la habitación de la Dulce

Princesa.

ME: - Majestad – esta es su habitación.

M: - A cuanta distancia esta la de la Dulce Princesa?

ME: - La habitación de la Princesa esta a 5 metros.

Mentita salió al salón principal – se encontró con la Dulce Princesa que lo buscaba.

DP: - Mentita – ya esta instalada la reina vampiro?

ME: - Si princesa – como ordeno la habitación esta a 5 metros de la suya.

DP: - Llama a princesa Salvaje y dile que Marceline esta instalada – después busca una habitación cerca de su habitación para que pueda atender a Marcy por si ocupa algo – ella será la sirvienta de la vampiro.

Mentita se dirigió al teléfono y llamo a Princesa Salvaje.

ME: - Princesa Salvaje? – Si con ella habla le contesto la princesa – la Dulce Princesa me pidió que la llamara para que viniera al palacio me dijo que le dijera si se podía mudar aquí con ella.

PS: - Le dije que me avisara cuando la reina vampiro estuviera instalada en el palacio – Si princesa la vampiro esta ya en una habitación desempacando sus cosas dijo la menta – excelente estaré mañana a primera hora – que tipo de habitación le gustaría que le de princesa? Pregunto la menta – da igual solo debe estar cerca de la habitación de la vampiro – así será respondió la menta para después colgar el teléfono.

Al día siguiente en la tarde ya se había instalado la Princesa Salvaje a una habitación que se encontraba a 6 metros de la habitación de Marceline – se reunió con sus amigas en el comedor para comer juntas las 3.

- Hola chicas.

- Hola Salvaje dijo Dulce.

- Como va tu noviazgo con Marcy aquí en Dulce Reino?

- Dulce Salvaje sabe de nuestro noviazgo?

- Si, la llame para que me diera una vista diferente de los consejos que Carlos da y le pedí que viviera aquí.

- Los consejos de Carlos no son suficiente para ti entonces?

- No es eso Marcy, lo que pasa es que sus concejos pueden ser difíciles de entender.

- Es un siquiatra, los concejos deben ser algo locos y complicados para algunas personas, lo que sucede es que hay que buscarles lógica por nosotras mismas – dijo Marcy.

- Este es el almuerzo, que les perece si mas tarde vamos por unas cervezas?

- Buena idea – dijeron a la vez Dulce y Marcy.

Siendo ya las 3, las 3 amigas salieron del Dulce Reino y se dirigieron a la cantina de Carlos – las 3 amigas entraron y buscaron una mesa.

M: - Carlos – 3 cervezas – en este momento Marcy le dijo Carlos.

Llegando Carlos a la mesa se alegró de ver que Dulce no tenía su capucha puesta.

C: - Dulce veo que sacaste valor y viniste sin tu capucha.

DP: - Si, lo que pasa es que de alguna manera – el reino se entero de que vengo y me emborracho, no tuviste algo que ver cierto? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

C: - Como crees – fui te cobre y después me retire, aun que me pareció ver que una sirvienta se puso de metiche cuando salir del palacio.

DP: - Tal vez sea por eso que todo el reino se entero de manera rápida – me dirás que recibiste insultos y bienes a ahogar tus penas – comento Carlos – (suspiro) no mejor no pudo haberme ido, la Dulce Gente aprecio y entendió – en lugar de recibir insultos lo obtuve fueron elogios, palabras de animo y pensaron que yo los comprendían.

C: - Que es lo piensas hacer?

M: - Espera, Dulce me prometió un 15 que no me a dado todavía – la miro un poco molesta.

PS: - Carlos, nos puedes traer unas de tus sabrosas hamburguesas – supongo que con todo – pregunto Carlos.

M: - Recuerda como tiene que ser la mía – si lo se bien Marcy – le respondió.

Después de comer y tomarse cada una 5 cervezas, regresaron a Dulce Reino para poder descansar.

Salvaje fue directo a su habitación – mientras Dulce entro con Marcy en la habitación de esta – después de entrar se comenzaron a abrazar.

Se sentaron en la cama mientras se abrazaban – los abrazos pasaron a ser besos suaves – con las bocas separadas a poca distancia de la otra sacaron las lengua y comenzaron a lamérselas – ambas comenzaron a desvestirse hasta quedarse solo en ropa interior – después de un rato Marcy y Dulce mutuamente se quitaron la ropa interior quedando desnudas estando Dulce sentada y Marcy de pie sobre la cama – Dulce le floto un pecho a Marcy y ella repitió la misma acción.

Marcy se sentó y comenzó a flotar las piernas de Dulce – Marcy acostó a Dulce y empezó a besar su cuello y pechos – Dulce dio media vuelta y ella realizo la misma acción – Dulce comenzó a flotarle y pellizcarle un pezón a Marcy – Dulce comenzó a lamer y flotar los pechos de Marcy con su lengua y manos – instantes después ellas se separaron se colocaron las caras encima y comenzaron a mover sus lenguas juntas en forma circular – Marcy se acercó a los pechos de Dulce comenzó a morderlos y los jalaba hacia ella mientras Dulce realizaba la misma acción – Dulce y Marcy seguían con esa acción mientras Dulce se dedicaba a masturbarse – Marcy tomo el control de asunto levanto de cabeza a Dulce mientras le movía las piernas casi pegando en la cara y comenzó a flotar la vagina de Dulce quien comenzó a gemir del placer – aun teniendo a Dulce así le introducía los dedos en el interior de la vagina mientras los movía – Dulce tomo el control acostó a Marcy y le introdujo 3 dedos en la vagina mientras le lamia un pecho – Dulce sacudió los pechos y la vagina de Marcy con los dedos dentro de forma rápida mientras Marcy daba gemidos de placer – Dulce separo esa unión levanto su cuerpo para poder bezar y tocar uno de las pechos de Marcy – ellas se daban besos suaves mientras se masajeaban los pechos – Marcy dio media vuelta tomando ella el control comenzó a lamer el cuello mientras se acercó mas a los pechos – comenzó a lamerle uno de los pechos mientras que con una mano le pellizcaba el pezón del otro pecho Dulce se lamia los dedos introduciéndolos en su boca mientras disfrutaba del placer que tenia – tanto era el ruido que realizaban que no dejaron a Salvaje dormir, quien salió y se puso de guardia en la entrada de la puerta de l a habitación de Marceline – logro impedir que 2 guardias bananas interfirieran en su acto de amor.

Tanto era el sonido de placer de ambas novias que Salvaje se comenzó a calentar y comenzó a pensar que quería participar, no lo hiso sabiendo que ellas se avergonzarían si las vieran en eso.

Dulce comenzó a lamer las piernas de Marcy mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba y comenzó a jugar con la vagina de Marcy comenzó a abrir y serrar su vagina mientras le introducía la lengua en el interior moviéndola lo cual hacia que Marcy gimiera y se derritiera del placer – Dulce se acercó al rostro de Marcy y comenzó a besarla – Dulce le coloco la entre pierna en la boca a Marcy quien comenzó a lamer su vagina mientras le flotaba la cintura Marcy le introducía la lengua en la vagina mientras la masajeaba con un dedo lo que causo que Dulce se moviera y gimiera de placer – tomando Marcy el control comenzó a bezar a Dulce introduciéndole la lengua en la boca y masajeando la de ella – ambas se sentaron una a la par de la otra mientras se besaban y tocaban mutuamente su entrepierna introduciendo los dedos en ellas y moviéndolos de forma rápida – las 2 comenzaron a gemir de tal placer seguían con esa acción y ambas terminaron con pegar un fuerte grito indicando que finalmente terminaron – despertando a Salvaje quien se corrió del placer de estarse masturbando frente la puerta estando casi dormida – se levanto y se retiro a su habitación.

Marcy se acomodó plácidamente entre los pechos de Dulce mientras las 2 dormían teniendo solo una sabana tapándolas y húmeda por tal orgasmo que tuvieron – Salvaje durmió también plácidamente – las 3 amigas despertaron ya siendo tarde – despertadas por la voz de Mentita anunciando el almuerzo.

ME: - Princesa Salvaje el almuerzo esta servido - se acercó a la habitación de Marceline – Princesa, majestad el almuerzo esta cérvido alístense y bajen a comer.

En un momento vamos dijo Dulce nerviosa sabiendo que el mayordomo se entero de todo lo sucedido anoche – Dulce y Marcy se bañaron, se alistaron y cepillaron su cabello – y después junto con Salvaje bajaron a comer.

Una vez en la cocina, hubo un gran silenció y una incomodidad pesada, las 2 princesas y Marceline,

Mentita trajo frutos rojos para Marceline y la vio nerviosamente y un poco molesto.

M: - Dulce creo que tu menta sabe algo de lo que paso anoche – Y quien no dijo Salvaje.

DP: - A que te refieres Salvajes?

PS: - Chicas quien no se diera cuenta que se encontraban realizando el 15 durante la noche debe ser sordo, Mentita paso por el lugar pensando que los gritos que Dulce pegaba significaban que estaba en peligro – Santo dios tanto ruido hacemos dijo Marcy – tuve que salir y retirar a Mentita que estaba con 2 guardias subiendo las escaleras, que pensarían ellos si las vieran en eso les dijo Salvaje.

M: - Si es cierto, deberíamos tratar de hacer menos ruido – Marcy, cariño contigo crees que contigo será fácil tu das demasiado placer dijo Dulce – Chicas alguna solución debe haber no puedo hacer cada noche lo que hice hoy por ustedes dijo Princesa Salvaje.

DP: - Tienes razón Salvaje, Marcy tal vez podamos hacer las habitaciones aprueba de ruido, que piensas?

M: - No lo se significaría que tendríamos que dejar de amarnos por el tiempo en que lo realicen – Marcy no creo que eso sea problema, las 2 pueden usar mi habitación para eso mientras las reparan, que dicen? Dijo Salvaje esperando una respuesta positiva.

M: - Esa es tu decisión? Que piensas Dulce – Me parece bien, pero que hay de ti Salvaje donde dormirás o esperaras a que terminemos - Si responde, yo no pienso realizar un trio, me sentiría como que estoy engañando a Dulce con alguien más.

PS: - Estaré a fuera haciendo lo mismo que hiso mientras impedía que los guardias entraran a sacar a Marcy de la habitación – que hacías? Afuera de mi habitación? – Yooo, me estaba masturbando frente tu puerta dijo apenada y sonrojada.

DP: - Como pudiste hacer eso Salvaje se supone que tenias que cuidar y preocuparte por Marceline no realizar esos actos que acabas de mencionar – Dulce como esperas que no los realice si se ponen a gemir a puros gritos y por la protección de quien crees que estuve expulsando guardias que llegaban.

M: - Chicas ya que terminamos de comer que les parece si vamos a la cantina? – No tengo problema mi pueblo ya sabe que bebo y así me aceptan, que piensas Salvaje? – Me gusta la cerveza de Carlos y los concejos que da, que hacemos aquí sentadas vamos de una vez.

Las 3 amigas salieron del palacio, corrieron directo a la cantina de Carlos pero para decepción de ellas, el la tenia cerrada – se acercaron a la casa y observaron a Carlos atendiendo a una fila de Dulce Gente, esta gente eran empleados que Vivian en el palacio.

DP: - Conozco a toda esa gente?, ellos son los sirvientes que viven el palacio!

PS: - Supongo que escucharon toda su diversión, deben estar tratando de solucionar o tratando de que Carlos le borre la memoria de ese momento tan especial que tuvieron – no pensé que hicimos tanto ruido, casi todo el personal esta aquí – chicas comprobemos de que realmente es eso y no otra cosa – cierto Marcy, iré a ver por mi misma.

Salvaje se acercó a la ventana con cuidado de que nadie la notara, medio abrió la puerta y comenzó a escuchar.

- Doctor tiene que hacerme olvidar lo que creo que sucedió anoche en el palacio – Que paso? – Me pareció que la Dulce Princesa se estaba acostando de forma lésbica con la reina vampiro – Poros opuestos se atraen, debe tratar de calmarse, realice sus deberes como si no hubiera pasado nada, si vuelve a suceder será mejor que renuncie o se acostumbre, le sugiero mas lo segundo – Bien doctor tratare de ignorarlo.

Salvaje puso atención a cada detalle, salió y fue a decirles a las chicas.

PS: - Chicas, supuse que seria ese el motivo – Que tratas de decir pregunto Dulce – Dulce lo que digo es que todos los empleados tienen citas de lo mismo, todos hablan de la "fiesta" que ustedes tuvieron anoche.

DP: - Marcy tenemos que hacer algo? – Podríamos hacer las habitaciones tuya y mía aprueba de ruido – Buena idea Marcy lo pediré ya mismo – Dulce era una broma, que ellos se acostumbren.

PS: - Le diré a Mentita que mantenga a los soldados alejados de nuestro piso que les prohíba subir, o díselo tu Dulce – Si creo que seria lo correcto – Chacas al parecer Carlos no abrirá hoy, esta perdiendo el tiempo con esos confites, que les parece si nos vamos.

Al regresar las 3 amigas al palacio de Dulce Reino, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Dulce salió de la suya y fue a hablar con Mentita.

DP: - Mentita podemos hablar un momento – Cuando usted quiera Princesa estoy para servirle – Mentita supongo que escuchaste lo que hacíamos Marceline y yo en la noche.

ME: - Princesa, seré honesto con usted, al parecer a noche usted y la reina vampiro pasaron una "noche especial", es cierto lo que escuche? – Completamente y no entiendo cual es el problema con eso – Princesa desde que la reina vampiro viví en el palacio no tenemos una noche de descanso los empleados que vivimos aquí , tenemos mucho sueño, los cocineros dejan una parte del alimento sin cocinar por el cansancio que tienen, las de lavandería no pueden hacer su labor por pasar parte del tiempo durmiendo , princesa tiene que hacer algo – Entiendo tu punto, pero debes entender lo mucho que me costó hacer que Marceline viva en el palacio pase casi un mes intentando hacerlo, pero te prometo que trataremos de hacer menos ruido o prefieres que encuentre la forma de hacer a los empleados sordos en las noches para que duerman? – Esa es una buena idea Princesa realícela.

DP: - Mentita mientras intento realizar esa droga los empleados deben acostumbrarse al ruido, porque creo que serán todas las noches – Princesa recomiendo que usted personalmente sea quien de esta noticia – Tienes razón, la daré en 1 hora reúne a todo el personal en el dulce salón.

Mentita se retiro y llamo a todo el personal a reunirse en el dulce salón – todos reunidos una vez en el salón, Dulce Princesa empezó con la noticia.

DP: - Dulce personal del palacio, tengo entendido que ustedes saben sobre un problema que surgió desde que la reina vampiro vive con nosotros.

- Si princesa, al parecer usted y ella actúan como si fueran lesbianas.

DP: - Eso no es ninguna actuación, Yo soy LESBIANA y la novia de la reina vampiro ( eso le llego de golpe a Mentita), les suplico que no se entere el reino ya que podrían rechazar a su princesa e intentar desterrar a sus invitadas.

- Princesa, no puede estar hablando enserió, que pasara con nosotros.

- Si princesa todas las noches es lo mismo, gemidos de placer entre usted y ella.

- Princesa necesitamos una noche de descanso.

DP: - Lo entiendo muy bien, por lo tanto les daré una larga semana para que descansen, estoy planeando hacer un pequeño viaje de retiro a mi casa de playa.

PS: - La Dulce Princesa se ausentara una semana, se podrán levantar unas cuantas horas después de lo normal si lo necesitan.

DP: - Como ninguno aquí quiere que limón agrio este como gobernante, por lo tanto dejare al Dulce Reino en manos de La Princesa Salvaje.

Después de la reunión Dulce se retiro a su habitación y comenzó a recoger lo que necesitaba para realizar el viaje con Marcy.

M: - Dulce, porque la playa? Que no sabes que el sol no lo puedo ver, ni él me puede tocar?

DP: - Marcy, tranquila recuerda que estaremos en la casa de playa solo una semana, le debo unas noches de descanso a mis empleados en el palacio que no an dormido bien por nuestras noches sucias – Todas las noches hemos realizado esas cosas sucias de las que hablas y no e visto que se quejen.

DP: - Tal vez no lo notes pero todos tienen unas enormes bolsas en los ojos por no dormir bien, muchos ni siquiera terminan o realizan sus labores por dormir durante el día.

M: - Perezosos, que no les gusta el trabajo, es todo – No lo creo así Marcy, todos los dulces son buenos empleados y les prometí que tu y yo nos retiraríamos por una semana para que ellos puedan dormir – (suspiro) Bien tu ganas entrare a recoger un poco de ropa tomare mi bajo hacha y nos iremos.

Cuando Dulce y Marcy estuvieron listas para partir, Dulce Princesa se dirigió al Reino.

DP: - Dulce Reino, me tomare una semana libre, durante mi ausencia la que dirigirá el Reino será la Princesa Salvaje, trátenla bien.

Después de eso Dulce y Marcy partieron hacia la playa en la tarde para asegurarse de que no hubiera sol que lastimara a Marcy, sin saber que alguien no estaba de acuerdo de la relación entre ellas y que estaba planeando como separarlas – Tanto Marcy como Dulce lo ignoraban, solo Salvaje tenia ese presentimiento.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de playa, Dulce y Marcy entraron, buscaron sus respectivas habitaciones – Marcy busco una habitación lo más cerrada y lo más alejada del sol posible, pego con mala suerte al encontrar que todas las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por luz solar.

M: - Dulce, todas las habitaciones, están llenas de sol quieres que me queme?

DP: - No te preocupes busca una habitación y yo la llenare de cortinas negras y la tapare hasta que parezca una tumba que te parece?

M: - No es necesario que parezca una tumba, con solo que este oscura es mas que suficiente para mi – Supongo que tampoco debe tener iluminación artificial, cierto – No bombillos y esas cosas si, como quieres que haga para salir de la habitación, si no puedo iluminarla – Bien, buscare un bombillo potente, las cortinas y preparare la cama para una noche especial.

A Marcy le gusto cuando Dulce dijo eso de noche especial, ella no quería esperar hasta la noche.

**EN DULCE PALACIO**

Durante la noche a altas horas de la noche Princesa Salvaje se dedicaba a tratar de averiguar quien era la persona de la ella sospechaba y quería separar a Dulce y Marcy.

PS: - Debo tratar de averiguar quien es el que quiere separar a Dulce y Marcy, ellas 2 se aman y no quiero pensar en alguien que las separe por cualquier razón, es tarde no quiero que alguien sospeche de esto.

Salvaje se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a descansar.

Siempre durante las noches Salvaje revisaba todo el Dulce Palacio, las partes en que cada empleado vivía, revisaba la cocina mientras comía algo a la vez, revisaba los baños, las afueras y otras partes mas privadas del Palacio como el laboratorio de Dulce.


	4. Chapter 4

**MARCY DULCE Y LA CASA DE PLAYA**

Después de tener la habitación de Marceline bien protegida del sol con cortinas negras, pudieron comenzar con las labores del día.

Dulce se encontraba colocando latas de alimento y carne en la refrigeradora y los estantes, cuando llego Marcy bien caliente, tomo de la mano a Dulce y la arrastro a su cuarto, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la chica sabiendo las intenciones de Marcy, estando una vez en la habitación, y después de acostarse desnudas en la cama pudieron dar inicio con sus noches especiales.

La primera noche.

Marcy, Dulce se comienzan a besar mientras se flotan las piernas entre ellas, Dulce la besa y saca la lengua para lamer la lengua de Marcy, mete su lengua en el interior de la boca de Marcy y comienza moverla, Dulce y Marcy continúan besándose mientras Marcy desliza su mano entre los pechos y las nalgas de Dulce, Dulce se separa un poco y comienza a lamerle y chupar uno de los pechos de Marcy, ellas se vuelven a besar mientras Dulce desliza sus manos en el trasero de Marcy, Marcy comienza a lamer y tocar los pechos de Dulce que se entretiene gimiendo de placer mientras Marcy chupa y mordisquea uno de los pechos y jala el otro, Marcy encima de Dulce la besa mientras le jala los dos pechos y le aprieta los pezones, Dulce desliza sus manos y se flota la vagina 3 veces, Marcy comienza a lamer el cuello de Dulce mientras ella le acerca la mano la cual Marcy comienza la lamer cada uno de sus dedos.

Marcy comienza a darle "nalgadas" a la vagina de Dulce, Marcy le mete 2 dedos a Dulce en su vagina mientras ella comienza a mover en forma circular y apretar su clítoris, Marcy comenzó a mover sus dedos en el interior de la vagina de Dulce mientras le apretaba el clítoris, que paso luego a mordisquearlo.

Dulce tomo el control de la situación y comenzó a golpear y masajear la vagina de Marcy, metió 3 dedos y comenzó a moverlos como loca, Marcy estaba que se derretía del placer, Dulce comenzó a lamer las marcas de los colmillos de Marcy mientras sacudía sus dedos en la vagina de Marcy, Marcy se apartó de ella un poco.

– No, Dulce cariño aun no me quiero correr – a Dulce no le importo lo que dijo y disfruto de un orgasmo después de realizar esas acciones por 5 minutos, - Bien es tu turno de correrte Dulce, le dijo Marcy – Marcy se le tiro encima comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo del oído, después comenzó a morder y acariciar los pezones de Dulce, introdujo su pierna por debajo del muslo de Dulce cuando ambas vaginas chocaron entre si Marcy comenzó a mover la cadera, causándole a Dulce un gran placer, ambas estaban pegando gemidos de placer y ambas gritaron cuando les llego el orgasmo, Marcy se apuró y limpio bien las corrida de Dulce.

Al día siguiente Dulce se levanto un poco antes para preparar el desayuno, y colocar en el centro de la mesa unas manzanas y unas fresas en un plato hondo, fue a despertar a Marcy y ambas desayunaron juntas, al llegar la noche tuvieron el mismo placer que la noche anterior, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Dulce, dieron inicio a la segunda noche especial, mientras se divertían.

**En dulce palacio**

Durante las noches Salvaje continuaba revisando cada rincón del palacio tubo el presentimiento que el plan en contra del noviazgo de Dulce con Marcy seria arruinado cuando ellas regresaran al palacio.

PS: - Debo darme prisa no puedo permitir que el noviazgo de mis amigas sea arruinado, tengo que pensar en un plan y en una solución para poder encontrar al responsable, por el momento mi principal sospechoso es Mentita, pero no tengo pruebas que pueda usar para culparlo, lo único que tengo es que no acepto bien la noticia cuando Dulce la dio, y pude notar que las despidió con molestia y preocupación en los ojos, mañana será otro día será mejor que duerma y me dirija a la cantina de Carlos, para ver que consejo me da.

Al día siguiente Salvaje se levanto realizo todos los deberes el tiempo sobrante lo uso para dirigirse a la cantina de Carlos, una vez adentro lo encontró sirviendo unas cervezas a unas princesas muy presumidas y casi narcisistas.

- Observen chicas, si es Salvaje, escuche por boca de un empleado que es la nueva esclava de la reina vampiro.

- Nooo, no te creo amiga – si eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los empleados del dulce palacio – y que pasa, porque la reina vampiro vive en Dulce Reino si ella no se lleva bien con la Dulce Princesa, le pudiste sacar mas información al dulce – no, no pude dijo que la razón es un secreto real, y saben bien cual es el castigo para aquel que rompe un secreto real.

- Deberíamos preguntarle a Salvaje, tal vez ella nos de el chisme – No creo amiga, recuerda que Salvaje es la mejor amiga de Dulce Princesa y no creo que la traicione así – Cierto pero vale la pena intentar, iré por ella – la princesa se levanto y jalo a Salvaje al lugar donde se encontraban las Princesas.

PS: - Que te pasa trayéndome de esa forma, bastaba con solo que me llamaran, para que viniera – renegó Salvaje molesta.

- Ya tranquila, lo ciento tanto, pero te tenemos una pregunta que hacer.

PS: - Depende de la pregunta les daré la repuesta – Salvaje sabemos que Marceline vive en Dulce Reino, a que se debe esa acción – No, nos engañes sabemos que tienes la respuesta – Si dinos lo que queremos saber – Eso depende del tema.

- Bien, dinos porque Marceline vive en Dulce Reino, con la señorita perfecta.

- Si, que es, acaso son novias – Ja, ja, ja, rieron todas las princesas (incluyendo Salvaje para no levantar sospechas).

PS: - Chicas lo único que se es que Marceline vive en Dulce Reino por petición de la princesa, ella esperaba recibir un poco de lecciones de música y quien es mas perfecta para enseñarle que ella, con eso Salvaje pudo mentirles a las princesas, pago sus cervezas y se retiro de nuevo al palacio.

**En la casa de playa**

La segunda noche de Dulce y Marcy paso y ellas estaban listas para continuar el día.

Dulce se encontraba preparando el desayuno, después de colocar un tazón de manzanas y fresas en la mesa, Marcy se quedo contemplándola, observando lo hermosa que se veía, Dulce solo tenia un delantal rosa puesto, aparte de eso estaba desnuda, a Marcy se le subió el deseo, tomo a Dulce después de apagar la cocina, y se la llevo al dormitorio, donde comenzó a tener cariño con ella.

DP: - Marcy, no podemos esperar a la noche, es temprano y tengo pensado estar en la playa un rato.

M: - Dulce, cielo este es nuestro ultimo día en esta casa quiero aprovecharlo lo mas posible.

Llegando al cuarto de Marcy, cerrando la puerta, la abrace, oliendo su aroma, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, recorriendo con mi nariz parte de su cuello, besando centímetro a centímetro, probando de nuevo su tez, creando caminitos de mordiditas suaves, besos, tocando despacio con la punta de mi lengua, haciéndome paso hacia su boca. Apoderándome de todo su cuerpo con mis manos que no cesaban de acariciar, palpar y desarmar, desabotonar, arrancar…No la deje hablar, la tenia bien agarrada a mi cuerpo ya sin ropa, la di vuelta para deleitarme con su espalda, acariciársela con mis pezones, oyéndola suspirar de rico, dando grititos de gusto al sentir mis dientes y besos en sus nalgas, fui escalando, deslizando mis dedos sintiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, y me daría muchísimo mas placer sentir las internas, solo que aun no…subía y bajaba, finalizando mi subida dejando que mis manos cubran su parte de adelante, acariciando delicadamente la punta de su capuchoncito, lo que la hizo dar un excitante gemido, y su oscura matita rizada, su vientre, ombligo, abdomen, jugando en círculos con sus costillas, cubriendo con dulzura sus senos, hermosos y mas grandes que los míos, los cuales adoro y miro sin pestañear, sin perder detalle de las aureolas color café, sus pezones ya erectos, y la envidia que siempre le tuve a su ropa, objetos privilegiados de cubrir su desnudez. Corrí sus cabellos, besando su nuca, completa, continuando detrás de sus orejas, besando, lamiendo y atrapando con mis labios sus lóbulos, notando las recientes y no tan nítidas perforaciones. Hoy no llevaba sus aretes claro, las llevaría días anteriores…Los seguí besando, acariciándolos con mis dedos, fundiéndolos en su cabello, bese su cabeza, girándola de a poco a mi, mirándonos…Baje mi mano derecha y pase muy suavemente mi dedo mayor desde el comienzo de su vagina, desde abajo hasta arriba, redondeando con mi dedo empapado su clítoris, haciendo ella la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de suspirar y gemir, al tanto que yo devoraba su cuello, lo lamia, besaba y mordía, lamiendo su boca, metiendo mi lengua en ella, dándonos muchos besos, llevándola al cuarto de baño. Nos dimos una ducha rápida, sin dejar nuestras manos quietas ni para lavarnos la cabeza ni para seguir tocándonos. Limpie con mucho énfasis su ano, toda su cola, ella sabia lo que quería, y si bien antes le fue raro, hoy me miraba con placer, cediéndomela. No quería penetrarla ahí, ella lo sabia, solo quería comérmela toda, de pies a cabeza. No alcanzan las palabras para explicar con exactitud la sed que tengo de Dulce, solo nos miramos, comiéndonos la boca, mordisqueándonos los labios despacio, jugando con nuestras lenguas, abrazándonos tanto que podríamos convertirnos en una sola energía y explotar, expandirnos por todo el universo…Su corazón y el mio al mismo palpitar, el ritmo de una bella danza que adoramos bailar…Dulce se acostó boca arriba en horizontal sobre la cama, al final, y yo yendo a sus muslos, acariciándolos, sobándolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos, acariciando con la punta de mis dedos su ingle, sintiendo como ella se movía, gemía, suspiraba y susurraba…

DP: - Ay amor, no doy mas, cómemela…

Sus preciosos ojos rosados me penetraron, sonreí cachonda, hablándole amorosamente.

M: - ¿Quieres que te coma la conchita bebe?

DP:- ¡Si! – dijo quejosa, impaciente.

No me hice de rogar, yo estaba igual de condiciones, era milagro de querer saborear a mi mujer y de no haberme explotado la cabeza minutos antes en la ducha al ver como ella se agarraba las nalgas poniéndose bajo la fuerza del agua y las abría para que la limpie. Haciéndolo, Janet me miraba sensual, provocadora, sintiendo que el agua fría no era suficiente.

Le di un beso de bienvenida a su almejita, empapadisima por demás, relamiendo mis labios, poniéndome loca su sabor. Continúe con los besos, agregándole mi lengua, con ella misma, la dirigía hacia adentro, bebiendo todos sus jugos, sin dejar escapar ni una gota. Janet se movía al compas. La tome de las manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, al tanto que abría mas las piernas, adentrando mi cara, oliendo el aroma que destilaba su pasión, y yo… comiendo, bebiendo de todo lo que ella me otorgaba. Los gritos, gemidos, susurros y suspiros no se hicieron esperar, se movía espasmódicamente, sintiendo como se tensaban sus piernas, teniendo su primer y preciado orgasmo de la noche, lamiéndola hasta dejarla impecablemente limpia.

DP: - Ahh, así, límpiemela, así, déjamela seca… - decía entre alentadores suspiros, que me hacían mojar aun mas. - Ahhh, que rico que me la comes mi amor…

M: - ¿Te gusta?

DP: - Si, mucho, mucho, mucho… - me decía sonriente, picara, mientras la daba vuelta, poniéndola de costado, dejándole una de las almohadas que tome a su lado para que descanse parte de su cuerpo, al tanto que retornaba a mi sendero que mis mordidas dejaron de guía en su cuerpo. Le cerré las piernas un poco sin dejar de besar y lamer su panochita hinchadita que volvía a mojarse. Proseguí desde la entradita final de su conchita hasta su colita, la cual nalguee, apreté, mordí, bese y lamí. Besaba y lamia por su canal divisor de las nalgas, hasta que ella con una mano se abrió una nalga, cediéndome el paso.

Ni perdí el tiempo, me estaba carbonizando de la calentura, cuando sintió mi boca y mi lengua ahí, ella comenzó a lanzar gritos quejosos de placer, sintiendo con unos de mis dedos como su almejita se mojaba nuevamente en abundancia. Bese, lamí, y chupe ese botoncito que se abría y cerraba. Dulce se movió poniéndose boca abajo, viendo ese culito bien lubricado. Deje que se acomode, poniendo mi almejita entre sus nalgas, al sentirla, ella gimió.

M: - ¿Te gusta?

DP: - Si – dijo moviendo su colita – Tienes la panochita muy caliente mi amor, le dijo Marcy.

DP: - Así me la pusiste mamita. – finalice, posicionándome, y frotar toda mi conchita a su culito.

Que sienta mis jugos, bañarla en ellos ahí, en su almejita, en sus tetas, en su boca. Al tiempo que le daba sabroso, le acariciaba sus senos, lamia su hombro, mordía, besaba, lamia su cuello y nos besábamos. Nos vinimos muy rico, sintiendo que me desbordaba por dentro y por fuera, me puso loca, mucho, sentir tal explosión de sentimientos, tan intensos, la unión de su cuerpo y el mio…No me detuve por mucho para descansar, volví a su vagina y bebí toda su corrida.

DP: - Marcy, del tiempo que hemos estado en esta casa sin duda esta a sido la mejor de las relaciones.

M: - También pienso lo mismo, Dulce, comamos por que aun no terminamos.

DP: - Comeremos para reponer fuerzas cierto amor – Muy cierto mi querida Dulce le contesto Marcy.

Dulce me condujo a mi habitación nuevamente, después de 2 horas de descanso.

Me desnudo para ella y me dejo caer sobre la cama mirándola expectante. Se desnuda para mi mientras le ofrezco la imagen de mi mano acariciando mi hinchado clítoris. Acaricia mi pierna y la besa ascendiendo por ella. Estoy muy excitada y me gusta ver la imagen de sus ojos risueños mostrando su ansia.

DP: - Tu piel es muy suave… quiero saber a que sabes, Marcy…

Mis ojos se cierran al sentir la punta de su lengua sobre mi clítoris y sus manos aferradas a mis pechos. Aprieto los labios conteniendo un grito de placer. Esa bendita boca que me está haciendo ver las estrellas más brillantes de la galaxia más bella que pueda existir. Sus dedos juegan con mis pezones mientras presiona con las palmas presiona el resto del seno. Respiro profundamente para sentirla más cerca.

Aleja su boca de mi intimidad para surtir mi piel de sus besos y mis sabores. Se pone sobre mí y siento su empapado pubis en mi pierna. Su boca llega a mi boca y me saboreo en su saliva. Su mano llega a mi humedad y me penetra suavemente mientras me abraza.

DP: - Me gusta ver tu cara de placer… estás preciosa.

Me susurra al oído y clavo mis uñas en su espalda. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sentir el placer de sus dedos dentro de mí. Sabe como moverlos, como arrancarme jadeos profundos y gritos involuntarios. Me mira, sonríe, me besa, me mima y me hace gemir como hacía tiempo que no gemía. Mi mente se nubla y siento como manipula mi clítoris sin alejarse de mi interior, me voy a correr y no quiero evitarlo más…

Acaricia mi cara con ternura y me da ligeros besos en los labios. Intento abrir los ojos pero todavía es demasiado pronto. Se me eriza la piel cuando empieza a pasear su mano sobre mi pos orgásmico cuerpo desnudo. Me acurruco entre sus brazos y dejo caer mi mano cerca de su pubis.

DP: - Dame solo un minuto para recuperarme y te daré lo tuyo…

M: - Jajaja, tranquila, disfruta.

DP: - Eso quiero…

Muerdo el pezón que me he encontrado al girar la cabeza y ella se echa un poco hacia atrás. Lo lamo, lo succiono y acerco mi mano y acaricio su bello pecho. La empujo y ahora soy yo la que está sobre ella. Separo sus piernas y acerco nuestras fuentes de placer para que jueguen regalándonos el gran placer de ser mujeres. La lubricación hace que el roce sea más gustoso y siento como, antes de que pueda hacer nada, me estoy corriendo otra vez sobre ella.

Caigo sobre su pecho mientras me agarra la mano para dirigirla a su interior. Siento como mis dedos cobran vida propia y exploran su vagina sabiendo bien lo que tienen que buscar. Escucho sus gemidos y me incorporo para mirarla. Sus ojos reflejan lujuria, pasión, deseo… y quiero que tenga todo eso conmigo en este momento.

Entro, salgo, me muevo, la beso, juego, lamo, muerdo, hago todo lo que se hacer para que el ardor que muestran sus ojos se apacigüe con mis dedos. Sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y sus piernas rodean mi cintura. Su boca se abre en torno a la mía buscando el aliento que le empieza a faltar.

De lo más profundo de su interior se escapa el grito indicador de un largo final…

M: - Me has dejado sin fuerzas…

DP: - Ha sido un día largo… E intenso, me sonríe y me besa en los labios. – Tengo hambre… me apetece algo dulce, le dijo Marcy a Dulce.

DP: - Tengo unos pasteles de chocolate esperándonos en la cocina.

Comemos entre juegos y guiños y siento como el cansancio se va apoderando de mí. Me siento bien de estar al lado de esta preciosa muchacha.

Después de comer tuvimos un largo descanso y tratamos de volver a la acción, Fuimos a la habitación de Marcy, con la luz encendida.

Comencé a besarle los cabellos, acomodándola suavemente en mis brazos, a cada paso que le besaba la ceja izquierda, la frente, el ceño, la punta de la nariz, la mejilla, el mentón, y finalmente el lunar, haciéndome un camino hacia sus labios, tiernos, saboreándolos, rozándolos con los míos, hasta posarlos completamente, al sentir la punta de su lengua en mi labio superior, respondiendo amorosamente, mordiendo despacio mi labio inferior, dejando un espacio inexistente, para acariciarlo con la lengua y besar, succionando mi labio superior.

Mi mano izquierda que primero descansaba en su cintura, acariciaba su tan ansiada piel, debajo de su ropa, quedándose en su ombligo, que mi índice palpaba y el dedo mayor, redondeaba, esbozando figuras en conjunto con los demás, mientras que no solo mi rostro, era lienzo de sus yemas, que paseaban, perfilaban, y delineaban, si no de todo mi cuerpo, tocando mis senos, mi vientre, la entre pierna, y mi turbada intimidad por encima de la ropa.

Nuestros movimientos iban en aumento, la ropa se desintegraba de tanta ignición de nuestros besos y manos…

Poseer y ser poseída y que ese juego se invierta, se extienda, que el desplazamiento tectónico, se convierta en temblor, y el temblor en terremoto, que éste se profundice, y sea el mar, furioso, quien de lo profundo de sus entrañas emerja el magma, y que ella y yo, buceemos en él, en el interior de cada roca fundida… El fuego que descansa en nuestras almas, se reconocen y se unen en esplendida fusión.

Cuando quise sacarme rápidamente lo que quedaba de la ropa, Dulce me detuvo, mirándome, para luego, sobar un poco más por arriba de la ropa, hasta hundir su mano debajo del bajo del vestido, siguiendo por debajo del calzón, jugando con mis vellitos, deslizando los dedos por toda mi vagina, para extraerlos y chuparlos. Ese gesto me enloqueció, la atraje hacia mí, besándola salvajemente, besándola hasta que me ardan los labios o me quede sin ellos. Nos pusimos de pie, tirando algunos almohadones a nuestro paso, y ni llegando a la pieza, la posicione de espaldas contra la cerámica de la mesada alta, pasando las manos por los costados de sus piernas, deshaciéndome de su camperita, mordiendo un poco sus pezones por encima de la remera, y luego tocárselas por debajo, notando como se endurecían.

DP: - Que rica que estas… - le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Al ver que ella me negaba el que me despoje de mis prendas, caí en la cuenta de que Dulce, se convirtió en fiel testigo ocular de mi suplica. Sonriéndome dulce y picara.

Así, como una vez me vistió, esta vez, hacia lo contrario, abrazándome, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme por completo y lentamente, removiendo toda mi ropa emprendiendo con su boca, múltiples caminos con su lengua. Era una dulce tortura, a la que yo también la sometía, ir desnudándola, y besar cada parte de su cuerpo conforme vaya quedando al descubierto, debatiéndonos en un duelo de quien le quitaba el sutien a quien, riéndonos, otorgándonos todo tipo de besos. Evitando que cambie de lugar, la mantuve contra dicha mesada, retirándole la ropa interior con los dientes, le puse su pierna izquierda en mi hombro, empezando a besársela, succionársela, lamérsela incesantemente, deleitando mi paladar con su vulva, su clítoris, zambulléndola en su interior, bebiendo la secreción de su ser, excitándome con sus gemidos, cual himnos apasionados que fundaban mi nuevo mundo, y gritando mi nombre, me araño el hombro, al sentirla llegar.

La sostuve, al sentir su cuerpo laxo, la posicione arriba mío sobre el piso, entre almohadones a mano, para que se recupere, llenándola de besos por toda su carita y sus cabellos, subiendo de a poco el nivel, excitándome mal, al sentir su hermosa vagina palpitante sobre la mía. Mientras se recomponía del todo, la acomode con otros almohadones mas, boca abajo, gozando de su vulnerabilidad, mordí y lamí sus nalgas, empezando a frotar mi vagina a su cola, al tanto que exploraba nuevamente su zona pudenda con mis dedos, sobreviniéndole otro orgasmo, y a mi, el primero de esa batalla campal de sensaciones, que recién iniciábamos. Quede unos segundos sobre su espalda, tratando de controlar mi alocado corazón, sintiendo de pronto, una mano, acariciar mi muslo derecho, Dulce giro solo un poco su cuello, a lo que yo acerque mi rostro, dando cuenta de sus labios hinchados de tanto besar al igual que los míos, dándonos otros besos, después de tener ambas un gran orgasmo.

DP: - Marcy, es momento de marcharnos prepara tus cosas, para partir a Dulce reino, ambas novias alistaron sus maletas y fueron a celebrar a la cantina de Carlos, para después ir al Dulce Palacio.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA SEPARACION**

Después de regresar de la casa de playa, Dulce y Marcy se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, horas después fueron despertadas por Mentita.

ME: - Reina vampiro, la cena esta cérvida, le dijo con un poco de desprecio, después se dirigió a la habitación de Dulce, Princesa la cena esta cérvida – En este momento voy le dijeron cada una, Mañana durante el almuerzo pondré en práctica mi plan el cual espero resulte pensó para si, no lo realizare la otra semana.

Por las noches Salvaje revisaba las habitaciones y alrededores del Dulce Palacio, para su sorpresa alguien toco su hombro haciendo que se petrificara, se dio media vuelta, y dio un suspiro al ver que era Marcy.

M: - Salvaje que bien que te encuentro, te llame en tu habitación y no respondiste, sabes donde puedo conseguir un anillo de compromiso? – Por que, para que quieres saber? – Le voy a pedir a Dulce que se case conmigo, dijo algo sonrojada Marcy.

PS: - Marcy son excelentes noticias, en cuanto el anillo, los mejores se encuentran en el reino de la princesa anillo de compromiso – Salvaje, podrías ir tu yo tengo prohibida la entrada a ese reino, no preguntes porque – Bien supongo que iré en la mañana.

M: - Gracias Salvaje te debo un favor.

Salvaje salió del Dulce Reino y tomo camino al Reino de la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso, al entrar busco una tienda de anillos.

PS: - Buenos días señor tiene anillos de compromiso? – Por supuesto señorita – Me puede dar el mejor que tiene.

- Como no señorita, y quien es el afortunado?

PS: - No son para mi, son para mi amiga, ella no puede venir y yo vine en su lugar – Tomo el añillo señorita.

Salvaje regreso al Dulce Reino y busco a Marcy para entregárselos.

PS: - Toma Marcy, como me pediste te he traído el anillo – Gracias Salvaje – Y bien cuando se lo darás a Dulce?

M: - Lo realizare el Lunes, daré tiempo para reponernos de paseo que tuvimos – Entonces el Lunes pondrás tu plan en acción? – Si en el almuerzo lo realizare.

Mentita escucho toda la conversación a escondidas de ellas.

Ya siendo lunes, en la mañana Dulce y Marcy se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar, no hicieron el amor en todo el fin de semana por que pasaron todo un día haciéndolo y necesitaban descanso.

Marcy tomo el anillo y lo coloco en una cajita, cuando se dirigía al gran salón, se topo con Mentita (quien también espero ese momento para poner en acción su plan de separación), el tenia en la mano derecha una cortada grande, que se aseguro sangrara mucho, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marceline, al acercarse a ella vio que le salía sangre lo cual era buena señal para el, al estar frente a Marcy unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, Marcy observó las gotas caer, sus instintos de vampiro se dejaron ver, sus colmillos se dejaron ver mas grandes de lo normal se tiro al suelo y absorbió toda la sangre, miro a mentita.

M: - Corre, vete de aquí, QUE CORRAS INFELIZ MENTA le grito, se levanto miro a Mentita y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Mentita salió corriendo, diciendo a todo mundo que corriera – La reina vampiro enloqueció, todo el mundo corra – todos al ver a Marceline con sus ojos de demonio persiguiendo a Mentita salieron corriendo, según lo planeado mentita se dirigió al Gran Salón donde se encontraba Dulce

- Princesa corra, corra su novia enloqueció.

DP: - Que pasa? – Dulce dio media vuelta y vio como Marceline perseguía a Mentita, mientras goteaba sangre del brazo de este.

Mentita paso a la par de la Princesa, Marcy ataco a Dulce y comenzó a chuparle toda la sangre, fueron separadas por Salvaje que llego al salón pocos segundo de que Marcy empezó a sacarle sangre – Marceline, despierta, despierta – le decía Salvaje mientras le pegaba en la cara.

Al despertar Marcy vio como se llevaron a Dulce en una camilla camino al Dulce Hospital, mientras observó en el piso una gran mancha de sangre – Que fue lo que hice – se decía Marcy varias veces, Marcy espero en una sala del hospital esperando noticias de Dulce por parte de la doctora princesa, justo cuando ella salió.

M: - Doctora como esta Dulce? – Ella esta bien solo necesita tiempo de reposo, tuvimos que llenarla de sangre, pero fue casi nulo lo que le llenamos – En cuanto tiempo estará en el hospital? – Bueno hoy es lunes, ella podrá regresar al palacio el viernes – Creo que debo regresar al palacio, me puede avisar cuando despierte? – Con gusto Marceline.

Marcy salió del Dulce Hospital y se dirigió al palacio, cuando entro fue recibida de una manera no esperada.

Es ella, dijo un tumulto, es la que quiso matar a la princesa, atrápenla, - Momento – se escullo a alguien detrás del tumulto, mentita salió de entre ellos.

ME: - Dulce gente como les dije, mientras regresa la Dulce Princesa yo me encargare del Dulce Reino, comenzare arrestando a la culpable del ataque, Guardias arresten a la reina vampiro.

Los guardias se acercaron a Marceline, le pusieron unas esposas en las manos y la llevaron a una de las celdas en la parte inferior del Palacio, hay la mantuvieron 2 Días al lado de la princesa salvaje a la cual la acusaron de cómplice del ataque.

M: - Salvaje, porque te tienen aquí encerrada?

PS: - (suspiro) Mentita cree que soy cómplice del falso ataque hacia Dulce – dijo un poco triste.

M: - Cual falso? El ataque fue real, (suspiro), yo merezco estar aquí, fui yo quien ataco a Dulce, tu no – No digas tonterías Marcy, ninguna de las 2 debemos estar aquí, esperemos a que regrese Dulce del Hospital y ella nos sacara de aquí – Dulce saldrá hasta el viernes del Hospital, y como esta la dulce gente de molesta no creo que lleguemos al jueves – No seas pesimista, de seguro saldremos a aquí hoy en la noche.

Pasaron las horas y Marcy y Salvaje seguían encerradas, lo único que le permitieron tener a Marcy fue su guitarra de huesos, Mentita sabia que si le daba su bajo hacha abriría un portal a la nocheosfera y escaparía, todo el tiempo Marcy se la paso tocando y cantando canciones tristes acompañada por Salvaje – Al día siguiente.

ME: - Comencemos, con este juicio, vallan a traer a las acusadas, los guardias banana bajaron a las celdas y llevaron arriba a Marcy y Salvaje.

- Chicas, se les esta acusando de atacar a la Dulce Princesa para tratar de matarla, como se declaran?

PS: - Mi amiga y yo somos inocentes de esa acusación.

- Reina vampiro, no es cierto que usted estuvo mordiendo a Dulce Princesa y sacándole sangre en este salón?

M: - Si es cierto eso hacia, pero fue…, Marcy no termino de hablar ya que la interrumpieron.

- Todos ustedes escucharon, la reina vampiro trato de matar a la Dulce Princesa, sigamos con esto, no es cierto Princesa Salvaje que usted y la reina vampiro tenían planeado hacerle algo a Dulce Princesa el día de ayer?

PS: - Si, pero….., Salvaje fue interrumpida también.

- Como la escucharon ella es cómplice del ataque y lo acaba de confesar, acabemos de una vez con esto, dentro de 2 horas las volveremos a traer para que escuchen su condena, hasta entonces.

Las chicas fueron llevadas de nuevo a la celda donde estuvieron las 2 horas renegando por el juicio mal hecho e injusto, y comiendo – A las 2 horas.

Las chicas fueron llevadas de nuevo al salón.

- Muy bien chicas ya tenemos sus condenas, así que pongan atención.

- Princesa Salvaje, usted a sido amiga de la Dulce Princesa desde la infancia, así que solo será desterrada de Dulce Reino.

PS: - Pero que?, todo esto es una trampa yo me moleste en tratar de encontrar… no termino

- Suba a recoger sus cosas y salga del reino, en este momento.

De mal humor Salvaje subió a su habitación y recogió todas sus cosas después de escuchar la condena de Marcy.

- Reina vampiro, usted será ejecutada, la ejecución se realizara el jueves al medio día en la Dulce plaza, le parece bien?

M: - (suspiro) recibo lo que merezco claro que acepto la condena.

- Pueden llevarse a la Princesa Salvaje con sus cosas a las afueras del Reino y regresen a la reina vampiro de vuelta a su celda.

Los guardias se llevaron a Salvaje mientras ella gritaba – NOOO, Marcy no lo permitas, NOO – Después de tener sus cosas Salvaje fue tirada a la fuerza por 4 guardias banana.

PS: - (suspiro) El hospital es un lugar neutral podre ir a visitar a Dulce y contarle todo – con eso Salvaje se dirigió al hospital busco la habitación de Dulce pero no pudo poner ni un pie adentro ya que 2 guardias estaban cuidando la entrada – Que es lo que hare, pensó, las enfermeras tienen ropas extras me pondré una de esas ropas y entrare fingiendo que soy una enfermera.

Salvaje se dirigió a un armario en el vestíbulo y se puso el uniforme de una de las enfermeras, una vez disfrazada, pudo entrar en la habitación de Dulce, a la cual encontró leyendo un libro, típico de ella.

PS: - Dulce que bueno que te encuentro despierta, tenemos un problema, dijo salvaje algo preocupada – Problema que tipo de problema? Pregunto Dulce – Dulce Marcy será ejecutada el jueves, hay que impedirlo – Marcy será ejecutada dices, (suspiro de molestia) que la ejecuten es lo menos que merece por haberme atacado de esa forma – Dulce que es lo que dices?, recuerdas que te mencione una vez que alguien en el palacio las quería separar?

DP: - Lo recuerdo bien Salvaje pero no creo que este sea el caso, si el reino quiere ejecutar a Marcy, por mi esta bien – Dulce, yo pensé que amabas a Marcy, el amor no tiene distancias – Que ahora serás mi psiquiatra – No pretendo eso pero por favor quiero que impidas la ejecución por nuestra amistad – Muy bien tratare de salir el jueves, pero no te prometo que lo pueda impedir, por que tal vez no llegue a tiempo, y de igual forma la ejecuten, aparte como planean hacerlo?

PS: - Piensan atarla a un poste y dejar que el sol la mate lo harán el jueves al medio día – Tal vez pueda salir el jueves pero no creo que pueda hacerlo al medio día – Debes tratar, debes llegar poco antes del medio día e impedir esa ejecución, debo retirarme antes de que los guardias sospechen que estoy aquí.

Con eso Salvaje sale de la habitación, y se retira a su reino – Ja, ja, ja, Salvaje debes estar loca si crees que impediré la ejecución de Marcy.

DP: - JA, JA, JA, Marcy recibirás el castigo que mereces, por tratar de matarme, lamento que la forma en que la recibas sea tan suave, después Dulce se dispuso a dormir, mientras lo hacia peleaba dentro de ella con las vocecitas de su yin y yang.

YING: - Dulce, que es eso se supone que tu amas a Marceline y permitirás que la maten por un posible error?

DP: - Pero ella trato de matarme debo perdonarla por eso?

YING: - Fue un accidente como dijo Salvaje y no quieres ayudarla? – le prometiste que tratarías de salvar la vida de Marcy y no lo harás que clase de monarca eres que no cumples las promesas que haces?

YANG: - Guarda silencio Ying, ella tiene toda la razón de dejar que ejecuten a esa chupasangre – Creo que te dijeron que esa relación no funcionaria y tu se lo dijiste o no?

DP: - Si se lo dije al principio cuando ella quiso dar el primer paso pero yo no la deje, le dije que la relación no funcionaria y no funciono, lo comprobé después de que trato de matarme, dijo Dulce gritando.

YANG: - Lo vez Ying, ella me apoya, y tu quieres que impida la muerte de una asesina?

YING: - No le digas asesina, Marceline no es ninguna asesina, por si no te molestaste en verlo ella chupa el rojo de las frutas y verduras para alimentarse, Dulce, levántate y ve a salvar la vida de Marceline.

DP: - No te hare caso Ying, dejare que ejecuten a Marcy bien, deje ir su amor hace ya tiempo, ya no la amo.

YING: - Y que me dices de la promesa que le hiciste a Salvaje, la romperás?, como te vera ella al saber que no tenias esas intenciones, dímelo.

YANG: - Decirte que, esta claro que si Dulce, rompe la promesa que le hiso a Salvaje, esta terminara con su amistad.

DP: - Eso es cierto, dijo un poco triste, pero igual Marceline merece esa ejecución, yo no iré a salvar a esa chupasangre.

YING: - Dulce Princesa piensa en lo que estas diciendo, no puedes hablar enserio?

DP: - Estoy hablando demasiado enserio Ying, ambas, pueden dejarme en paz, retírense.

Con esto Ying desaparece derrotada y Yang desaparece con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro sabiendo que gano.

Toda la noche Dulce estuvo soñando con las maravillosas noches de emoción que paso al lado de Marcy, los momentos en que la hiso feliz, pero eso no vasto para hacer que Dulce tratara de perdonar a Marcy.

Al día siguiente Dulce despertó de golpe.

DP: - Tengo que impedir la ejecución de Marcy, se grito en voz alta, en su subconsciente Ying celebraba mientras Yang se molesto del repentino cambio.

Dulce llamo de forma rápida a la doctora princesa, la doctora llego al instante y comenzó a hablar con la princesa.

- Que pasa Dulce Princesa, porque tan alterada?

DP: - Tengo que salir hoy en la tarde o mañana en la mañana, es demasiado urgente que regrese al Reino, puede pasar?

- Dulce Princesa su mejora a sido excelente, claro que puede salir hoy en la tarde, buscare sus ropas para que se cambie, almorzara y se retirara del hospital.

DP: - Gracias Doctora.

Justo en la tarde a las 5, llego un carruaje a recoger a la Dulce Princesa, y ella fue a reunirse al palacio a asumir su lugar correspondiente.

DP: - Mentita, por lo que veo te ocupaste del reino en mi ausencia?

ME: - Si princesa, fue un autentico honor, con su permiso regresare a mis deberes, para que pueda asumir el lugar que le pertenece y ponerla al tanto de las cosas.

DP: - Muy bien comienza entonces?

ME: - Vera usted princesa, después del ataque la reina vampiro y la Princesa Salvaje fueron arrestadas y acusadas de alta traición contra usted – Por cual razón? – La razón es un poco obvia Princesa, esta es porque usted fue atacada por la reina vampiro y la Princesa Salvaje fue cómplice del ataque.

DP: - Donde tienen a marceline en este momento? – Princesa la tenemos en una de las celdas en las partes de debajo del palacio – Bien llévame a verla – Como ordene Princesa.

Mentita llevo a Dulce donde se encontraba Marcy – Gracias Mentita déjame sola con ella, pronto subiré sola – Como ordene Princesa – Con esto Mentita se retira de la presencia de la Princesa.

M: - Dulce, dijo Marcy muy alegre, Dulce has venido a sacarme de aquí, estos Dulces están los y me encerraron después de un juicio injusto, dijo triste Marcy.

DP: - Guarda silencio Marceline Abadeer – esto sorprendió mucho a Marcy, Dulce dejo de usar su apellido hace años – Pero que pasa, porque tan molesta conmigo? Le dijo Marcy triste – Que pasa, porque me preguntas eso, bien sabes que es lo que pasa, Salvaje fue al hospital y me lo conto todo, me dijo que a ella la desterraron del Dulce Reino lo cual acepte y me dijo que tu fuiste sentenciada a muerte, dame una razón para no dejar que te ejecuten?

Eso dejo sorprendida a Marcy, ella no esperaba a una Dulce molesta y cambiada de actitud hacia ella, esperaba recibir a la Dulce que la amaba.

DP: - Contesta Marceline, le dijo molesta.

M: - (suspiro) – No sé que decirte Dulce, solo sé que merezco la ejecución después de lo que te hice – Estoy de acuerdo, pero le prometí a Salvaje que te sacaría viva, por lo tanto cambiare tu condena – lo dices enserio Dulce? – Si, pero no te alegres demasiado, ya perdí mi amor hacia ti, Marceline, yo ya no te amo – Esas 5 palabras fueron como una lluvia de estacas para Marcy – Dulce, dime que no hablas enserio, por favor dime que todavía me amas?, le dijo Marcy soltando en llanto – Si Marcy, como lo escuchaste, ya no te amo, te liberare, pero con un destierro y una orden de Orden de Restricción – NO, por favor Dulce no me alejes de ti, prefiero la ejecución a eso – Ya dije Marcy.

Al día siguiente los guardias banana llevaron a Marcy ante la corte en el gran salón, la cual esta vez la dirigió la Dulce Princesa.

- Marceline Abadeer, te encuentras aquí solo para cambiar la ejecución que se te dio, los delitos se te volverán a repetir.

M: - Marcy, Dulce yo no quería realizar ese ataque fue un accidente lo…, Marcy no termino ya que fue interrumpida.

- Las escusas no bastan, la condena se te cambiara y tus delitos se te mencionaran nuevamente.

DP: - Marceline, lo aquí escrito son tus delitos contra el Reino: - se te acusa de, tratar de matar a mi persona, - se te acusa de intentar apoderarte del trono, esos son los principales, y los que importan, la ejecución no se te realizara a cambio serás desterrada del Dulce Reino y se te dará Orden de Restricción, si la rompes si serás ejecutada, se te prohíbe estar a menos de 1 kilometro de mi persona, si no cumples serás arrestada y ejecutada en el acto. Guardias conduzcan a la Reina Vampiro a su habitación, para que recoja todas sus cosas y se marche del palacio, tírenla fuera del reino con violencia si es necesario.

Los guardias llevaron a Marcy a su habitación y ella aun que con mucha tristeza tomo todas sus cosas se coloco en su espalda su bajo hacha y su guitarra de huesos y se fue del Dulce Reino para siempre.

Ella fue y coloco todas sus cosas en su casa, la limpio, y se volvió a instalar, después fue a la cantina de Carlos a tomar hasta quedar borracha.

**Una vez en la cantina.**

Marceline llevo con ella su guitarra de huesos.

M: - (suspiro de tristeza) – Carlos dame una cerveza bien cruda.

CA: - Marcy, tenia demasiado tiempo de no verte de ese modo, que paso?

M: - Dulce termino conmigo y si me acerco a ella sus guardias me arrestaran y me ejecutaran – Marcy puedo pedirte que cantes eso te animara un poco y te daré las cervezas gratis – Bien cantare una ranchera de Luis Aguilar.

Marceline se dirigió a un pequeño escenario que tenia Carlos cerca de las y comenzó a cantar una canción después de tomarse 3 cervezas.

**Esta canción se llama Copitas De Mezcal**

Yo he llegado de tierras lejanas,  
Y he venido para demostrar,  
Que aunque pobre, me sobran las ganas,  
Por eso mismo me quiero emborrachar.  
Se me fue de mi lado la ingrata  
Se me fue y no la puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo a momentos me mata,  
Pero soy hombre y me tengo que aguantar.

Que sirvan las otras copitas de mezcal,  
Que al fin nada ganamos con ponernos a llorar.  
Que sirvan las otras copitas de mezcal,  
Que al fin nada ganamos con ponernos a llorar.

Todos vamos sufriendo una pena  
Todos vamos llorando un amor  
Y en cada alma una queja se encierra  
Y en cada pecho se esconde un cruel dolor  
Olvidar el amor que se quiere,  
No es tan fácil pero hay que olvidar  
Y cuando este cariño se muere  
Con otro nuevo volvemos a empezar

Que sirvan las otras copitas de mezcal,  
Que al fin nada ganamos con ponernos a llorar.  
Que sirvan las otras copitas de mezcal,  
Que al fin nada ganamos con ponernos a llorar

Ya de tanto sentir, ya ni siento,  
Ya ni pienso de tanto pensar,  
Ya de tanto llorar yo comprendo  
Que hasta mis ojos se van a marchi…, Dulce?

Marcy no pudo terminar de cantar ya que Dulce entro a la cantina justo cuando la estaba por terminar, ella dejo caer su guitarra de huesos en el suelo y salió volando velozmente de la Cantina de Carlos.

CA: - Hola Dulce, que te sirvo?

DP: - Quiero una cerveza, y una terapia.

CA: - Dulce, Marcy me dijo que terminaste con ella injustamente.

DP: - Injustamente?, Carlos ella trato de matarme – La de viste haber visto completamente triste y decaída – Son puros caprichos, una simple actuación – Una simple actuación?, no lo creo, sus lagrimas me dijeron otra cosa diferente, yo la observe, y como psiquiatra debo conocer bien a la gente y ella es diferente y la conozco perfectamente, se cuando miente y cuando dice la verdad al igual que tu, también a ti te conozco bien – Yo vine por terapia, y por un trago, no me interesa como esta Marceline mentalmente, ella no es mas que una mentirosa, chupasangre, ella trato de matarme y dices que fue un accidente?, en que te basas para decirlo.

CA: - En que 3 personas me dijeron que alguien en el palacio tenia pensado separarlas, recuerdas cuales fueron?, te las recordare, fueron Marceline, Princesa Salvaje y tu, las 3 me lo dijeron, ninguna tenia la menor idea de quien era, ahora dime Dulce, levanta la cabeza y dime si aun amas a Marceline?.

La Dulce Princesa levanto la cabeza miro a Carlos y le dijo – Yo ya no amo a Marceline Abadeer – Bien continua mintiéndote a ti misma – Después de tomar 6 cervezas Dulce con ayuda de los guardias banana que la acompañaron regreso al Palacio.

2 Semanas después de terminar Marcy continuaba triste, mientras Dulce aun sentía que Marcy intento matarla, aunque ya estaba reconsiderando que fue un accidente, mientras Marcy se encontraba en la cantina de Carlos nuevamente tocando su guitarra de huesos y cantando rancheras.

Dejo de quererme así me lo dijo  
se dio media vuelta y de mi se alejó  
dejo de quererme ya lo presentía  
pero no sabia que pronto sería el adiós

no supe el motivo de esta despedida  
tal vez en su vida ya había otro amor  
dejo de quererme se fue de mi lado  
y yo sin embargo la sigo adorando

no supe el motivo de esta despedida  
tal vez en su vida ya había otro amor  
dejo de quererme se fue de mi lado  
y yo sin embargo la sigo adorando

Era lo único que Marcy hacia en la cantina de Carlos, pero cada vez que entraba Dulce a la cantina sin que ella terminara de cantar sus rancheras tristes, a toda velocidad salía de la cantina, un día Marcy estaba cantando un dúo junto con Carlos, pero poco antes de terminar entro Dulce a interrumpir.

M: - Tengo que olvidar su amor,  
si me causa un gran dolor,  
su cariño me hace daño.  
Es mejor no verla mas,  
no la quiero recordar,  
para que vivir soñando.

CA: - También a mi me pasó,  
yo por hay tuve un amor,  
que jugó con mi cariño,  
toda el alma me partió,  
con la herida me dejó,  
se largó sin un motivo.

M: - Yo te quiero aconsejar,  
si lo aceptas como amiga,  
sigue enfrente tu camino,  
otro amor puede llegar.

CA: - Pues bien mi querida amiga,  
tu consejo está muy bien,  
pero mientras que le digo,  
pero mientras como le hago´,  
pa´olvidar a esa mujer.

Yo te invito mi amig ,  
que compartas tus penas,  
y que toque el mariachi,  
y cantemos por ellas,  
yo te invito mi amig ,  
que compartas tus penas,  
y que toque el mariachi,  
aunque mal…

Marcy no termino de cantar ya que en la cantina en ese momento entro Dulce, por lo cual ella salió volando del lugar.

Una semana después, Marceline fue a la cantina con la esperanza de que Dulce no estuviera a no llegara ese día, se dedico a hablar con Carlos.

M: - (suspiro) – Carlos continuo demasiado triste de la separación con Dulce, no puedo creer que ella me dejara de ese modo, decía Marceline completamente triste – Marcy, escucha, tal vez no quieras pero ya pasaron 3 semanas de eso, tienes que superarlo, no puedes estar saliendo volando de la cantina cuando ella entras mientras lloras como un bebé, debes dejar ir tus sentimientos por Dulce, tratar de remplazarla, hay muchas chicas hermosas en Ooo, podrás encontrar a otra fácilmente, yo puedo darte una mano, si me dejas pondré un anuncio en la entrada.

M: - No lo se, no creo estar aun lista para tratar de tener otra relación, puedo tratar de olvidar a Dulce pero no me será fácil – Recuerda que un amigo es un excelente psiquiatra, algunas veces los psiquiatras debemos hacer que alguien se olvide de algo, lo puedo intentar contigo? – No, no podría olvidar a Dulce, dices que trate de buscar a otra chica, lo tendré pensado. Pero por ahora ten, te regalo esto, dijo Marcy sacando la cajita donde tenia el anillo con el que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Dulce.

CA: - Que es esto? – Es el anillo con el que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Dulce el día en que sucedió el ataque, quiero que lo tengas – Marcy, que puedo hacer yo con esto, es tuyo? – No, era mio, y no se regálalo, véndelo, bótalo as lo que quieras con el – Muy bien lo tendré guardado por si lo quieres de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Dulce entro en la cantina con un pequeño cartel, le pidió permiso a Carlos para colocarlo afuera de la cantina.

DP: - Carlos, dame una cerveza y necesito pedirte un favor? – Claro, tu dime? – Aun que no lo creas, estoy triste y sola sin la compañía de Marcy, y necesito verla de nuevo pero tengo que respetar la ley que yo coloque, pensé que si la remplazo por otra chica que me pueda apreciar mas que ella podría olvidarla, me dejarías poner en la parte de afuera este cartel?

**PRINCESA DULCE, ESTA NECESITADA DE UNA **

**CHICA QUE LE SAQUE LA SONRISA**

**POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN DULCE REINO**

**EL DÍA EN QUE PUEDA Y QUIERA INTENTAR **

**UNA RELACIÓN LÉSBICA ASISTA AL DULCE REINO**

**Y PREGUNTE POR LA DULCE PRINCESA QUE ESTA **

**NECESITADA POR UNA RELACIÓN **

CA: - Claro, pero no crees que eso lastimara a Marcy mas de lo que ya esta? – Carlos ella es la culpable de esto por haberme traicionado e intentar matarme – Dulce tengo algo que mostrarte, mira esto con atención, me lo dio Marcy, dijo que era para ti, pero ya no lo necesita porque es un triste recuerdo, de un ataque accidental, en un día que esperaba fuera especial para ella, pero que se convirtió en el peor día de su vida – Con esto Carlos saca la cajita con el anillo que le dio Marcy.

Dulce abrió la cajita y se sorprendió, es un anillo? Y dices que es de Marcy? – Dulce, si Salvaje es cómplice de Marcy, pero por ir al reino de la Princesa anillo de compromiso a comprarlo, con ese anillo Marcy te iba a pedir matrimonio el día del ataque, al parecer alguien en el palacio lo sabia y puso en marcha ese plan, sabia que tu terminarías con Marcy si ella te atacaba con sus instintos de vampiro, lo cual al parecer funciono.

No puedo creer lo que me dices?, no puedo, decía Dulce soltando el llanto – ve a ver a la Princesa Salvaje y pregúntale tu? – (suspiro) creo que tienes razón iré a verla – Una cosa mas Dulce al igual que tu, creo que Marcy quiere iniciar otra relación – Como dices, no te lo creeré, no, hasta que lo haya visto yo.

Con esto Dulce regreso a su palacio corriendo si haber puesto el cartel, se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

A la semana Marcy estuvo lista para intentar la opción que Carlos le dio, coloco un cartel en la entrada de la cantina, con las mismas palabras que Dulce pero un poco mas roqueras, pasaron 2 días y nadie respondía, pasaron 2 semanas y lo mismo sin respuesta, pero un día Carlos le dijo algo que le intereso mucho.

CA: - Marcy, viendo el anuncio que colocaste, pude observar a varias chicas leyéndolos, hasta que llegaron a la parte donde decía tu nombre lo miraban con desprecio, poco después apareció una chica algo especial, ella al parecer estaba hecha de fuego y a diferencia de las demás ella lo miro con mas interés, se acercó y me pregunto quien era Marceline Abadeer, le conteste y me dijo – He escullado por gente que ella es peligrosa – le conteste – No chica ella es mal entendida, eso es todo, la gente solo no se molesta en conocerla – Me la puedes presentar yo también soy una mal entendida, permíteme, Soy la Princesa del Reino del Fuego, me dicen Princesa Flama, las ultimas relaciones que tuve me dejaron al día siguiente ya que las quemaba y como podrás ver es literalmente – Princesa, en mi cantina no se malinterpreta a nadie, claro que puedo presentártela, tal vez ella venga hoy, siempre suele venir a esta hora – La llamare Marcy, mira es obvio que es la chica de la mesa que esta al fondo, y que esta comiendo carbón.

M: - Gracias Carlos aparte de ser un buen medico, también eres un buen amigo – Gracias Marcy – Marcy se acercó a la mesa de la chica de fuego y comenzó a hablar con ella.

M: - Hola, niña, le dijo Marcy ofreciéndole la mano, la chica la miro con temor, ella tenia miedo de tocar la mano de Marcy, ya que pensaba que la podría quemar.

PF: - No, no puedo darte la mano, podría lastimarte, le decía un poco triste y con la cabeza abajo.

M: - Mira niña no me lastimaras, le decía Marcy con ternura mientras le levantaba la cabeza con una mano – La niña se sorprendió al notar que Marcy no se quemaba al contacto físico con ella – Lo vez niña, no me lastimas, yo soy un se helado y no puedo quemarme, aparte de que es mi sangre la que me mantiene helada y me da frio.

M: - Comencemos otra vez, Marcy extendió la mano ofreciéndosela a la niña y se presento, Yo soy Marceline Abadeer, me puedes decir Marcy, le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

La niña se animo tomo la mano de Marcy dándole un apretón y también se presento – Marcy, Yo soy La Princesa Flama, me puedes decir Flama – Después de eso Marcy y Flama comenzaron a conocerse.

- Bueno, dime sobre ti Flama.

- No tengo mucho que contar, solo te puedo decir que hace poco escape del control de mi padre tuve ingeniármelas ya que el me tenia encerrada en una lámpara.

- Eso es un poco triste, es gracioso yo también escape del control de li padre, él quería que ocupara su lugar en el negocio familiar.

- Cual es, Marcy?

- (suspiro) – Dirigir la nocheosfera.

- La nocheosfera?, que es eso?

- Flama, cuanto tiempo pasaste encerrada en esa lámpara?

- (suspiro) – Marcy, tengo 17 años y pase en la lámpara 16 años, dijo Flama triste.

- No te preocupes Flama yo te enseñare este nuevo mundo al parecer, cuanto tiempo tienes de estar fuera de tu reino?

- 2 semanas y no tengo lugar propio, he tenido que pasar noches en cuevas y días en cuevas cuando esta cayendo agua de la cosa rara de arriba.

- Cosa rara de arriba? – (pensando), Flama esa cosa se llama cielo, ven vamos a mi casa, desde ahora vivirás conmigo, será bueno tener una compañía, y no te preocupes mi casa es aprueba de fuego al igual que yo.

- Lo dices enserio Marcy, le contesto Flama alegre, se lanzo sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, e- cual Marcy correspondió.

M: - Espera aquí, iré a pagar todo – Si Marcy como tu digas.

Marcy se dirigió a donde se encontraba Carlos – Carlos he venido a pagar lo mio y lo de la chica de fuego.

CA: - Por lo que note, estuviste disfrutando de su compañía? – Si es un poco despistada, no conoce nada sobre el mundo – Todo un encanto, cierto, apenas la conocí note que era especial – Bien ella y yo debemos irnos.

Marcy se dirigió con Flama a su casa, - Bien Flama. Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, como te dije en la cantina vivirás conmigo, esta es tu casa ahora, le dijo muy alegre.

Flama camino por el lugar, y observo con cuidado todo, cada cosa que tenía la casa.

M: - Educar y mostrarle todo el mundo a esta niña será difícil pero valdrá la pena, y tal vez ella pueda remplazar a Dulce en mi corazón, después del hueco que ella me dejo, pensó Marcy para si misma.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcy seguía educando a su mueva amiga y tratando de meterla en el mundo – ambas estaban acostadas y abrazadas en una pradera, mirando las nubes, mirando hacia el Dulce Reino.

A lo lejos desde un balcón, Dulce observó a Marceline con una chica extraña para ella – Quien será esa chica que esta con mi Marcy, creo que iré a conocerla – Dulce camino sola hacia esa misma pradera, para conocer a esa chica, al llegar al lugar encontró a la chica acostada y dormida entre los brazos de, eso la molesto un poco, sacando un poco de celos sin hacerlos notar.

DP: - Hola Marcy quien es tu amiga? – Hola Dulce, cuanto tiempo llevas hay parada?, mejor siéntate a mi lado y hablemos – Responde Marcy quien es tu amiga – Porque tan interesada, que tiene ella que te preocupa – Nada solo las he estado observando desde mi balcón y cuando me acerque la encontré dormida en tus regazos y me basta para saber que me engañas con ella.

M: - Perdón?, si mal no recuerdo tu terminaste conmigo y me acusas de engaño? – (suspiro), lo se terminarte fue el peor error de mi vida – sin mencionar la orden de restricción que me diste el día en que me terminaste, lo olvidas? – Lo ciento tratare de encontrar la forma de romper esa ley, para que estemos juntas de nuevo – Dulce Princesa, eres la misma chica que me termino hace 2 meses? Y que me dijo que ya no me amaba?, que me odiaba por culpa de un ataque accidental planeado por uno de tus Dulces empleados – El peor error de mi vida, me perdonarías, me darías otra oportunidad? – No, aparte hay una orden de restricción que nos separa, así como me lo dijiste aquel día te lo repito yo, **Dulce Princesa YA SUPERE TU AMOR, YA NO TE AMO**, encontré a otra chica que me saco la sonrisa en un momento melancólico, depresivo y triste, esta niña me saco la sonrisa, me dio un motivo para vivir y me mostro que aun había amor en mi interior, ahora a quien yo amo es a ella y …, Marcy no termino ya que la interrumpió Flama quien recién despertaba.

PF: - Marcy las almohadas de la cosa azul están negras, que significa? – Flama cielo despertaste, y eso significa que debemos irnos para que no te extingas, porque significa que va a llover – Va a caer agua de la cosa azul? – Eso mismo, vámonos y dejemos aquí a esta chica que nos visito mientras dormías - Y quien es ella? – Cierto, Flama, ella es la Dulce Princesa mi exnovia, Dulce Princesa, ella es la Princesa Flama – Mucho gusto Dulce Princesa, le dijo Flama ofreciéndole la mano, Marcy le dio un guante de cocina a Dulce, Mucho gusto Princesa Flama, le respondiendo la Dulce Princesa, respondiendo el apretón de manos – Con eso Marcy y Flama se fueron a casa.

Dulce se quedo sola en la pradera observando como Marcy, el amor de su vida se alejaba con esa chica de fuego, ahora era ella la que estaba triste y confundida, técnicamente tomo el lugar de Marcy en la tristeza, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su palacio subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama a llorar hasta dormirse, soñando con las maravillosas noches que tubo con Marcy y las cientos de beses que ella le dijo **"Dulce te amo demasiado"**, soñó con las noches excitantes que tubo, mientras lo hacia ella se dedicaba a masturbarse.

Al día siguiente se levanto triste, no quería realizar sus deberes reales, decidió salir a visitar a su amiga la Princesa Salvaje, con la esperanza de que ella la recibiera – Dulce se dirigió al palacio de la Princesa Salvaje, para su sorpresa fue bien recibida por ella, cuando esperaba un rechazó.

PS: - Dulce amiga, estoy feliz de verte, después de 2 meses, de ignorancia, pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga, bienes a disculparte y volver a ser mi amiga, cierto?

DP: - (suspiro), Si Salvaje, lo que les hice a ti y a Marcy no tiene perdón pero vengo a pedirte perdón aunque no lo merezca, tu me perdonarías?, dijo Dulce triste y con la cabeza abajo – para su sorpresa Salvaje se acercó a ella y le levanto la cabeza con una mano, de forma tierna.

PS: - Dulce, pequeña boba, claro que te perdono, jamás estuve molesta contigo, ni con nadie, solo estoy molesta con el estúpido que se atrevió a separarte de Marcy – Precisamente de ella necesito hablarte – Dime que paso.

DP: - Ayer me encontré a Marcy con otra chica, (suspiro de tristeza), me dijo que ella, le mostro que aun había amor en su interior, y que le regreso la sonrisa y la esta amando, aun que note que esa chica es algo especial y un poco torpe, hable con Marcy, ya que esa chica se encontraba dormida en los regazos de Marcy – O no eso nunca es una buena señal, en un noviazgo que se quiere recuperar, porque supongo que eso quieres? – Si yo quiero regresar con Marcy, pero el día en que terminamos yo la desterré de Dulce Reino y le coloque una **Orden de restricción, **ella no lo soporto y 2 meses después supero mi perdida y tiene otra novia, como me lo dijo repitiendo las palabras exactas que le dije, **Dulce Princesa YA SUPERE TU AMOR, YA NO TE AMO, **esas fueron sus palabras exactas, las mismas que yo le dije cuando la termine, después de decir eso Dulce se puso a llorar en los regazos de Salvaje.

PS: - Ya tranquila Dulce, cálmate, además Marcy tiene razón, tu la terminaste dándole una nueva oportunidad para un nuevo amor, tratare de que Marcy regrese contigo y deje a esa otra chica pero no será fácil, y no creo poder lograrlo, sobre todo si la encuentro demasiado feliz con esa chica, Marcy te conto algo mas sobre ella – No, no me dio detalles, sobre esa chica, que se puede decir que es una niña, se ve demasiado tierna y parece una menor de edad.

Dulce y Salvaje pasaron haciendo lo que normalmente hacían cuando eran niñas y mucho extrañaban, después de 3 horas de diversión, Dulce regreso a su palacio a asumir las responsabilidades del reino, con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, mientras Salvaje salió de su palacio rumbo a la casa de Marcy, entrando en la cueva de Marcy, comenzó a escuchar gemidos de placer y excitación por el eco de las paredes, eso fue suficiente para preocuparla demasiado, entro aprisa a interrumpir el acto amoroso.

**TIEMPO ANTES**

Cuando Flama y Marcy regresaron a casa, apenas entraron Flama le dio un beso a Marcy en los labios, - el sabor de los labios de Flama son diferentes a los de Dulce, pensó para si misma – Marcy correspondió el beso, Flama la tomo y a la fuerza la subió a la habitación de Marcy donde le esperaba mucho placer, Flama podía crear su ropa de la nada así que no era ningún problema para ella quitársela solo la tenia que hacer desaparecer.

Una vez teniendo a Marcy en la cama Flama quedo desnuda al hacer desaparecer su ropa con una ligera bola de fuego quemo y convirtió en cenizas la ropa de Marcy dejándola desnuda, con eso Marcy esperaba mucho placer y fue lo que experimento, el placer que le dio Flama fue demasiado placentero.

Flama comenzó a acariciar los pezones de Marcy haciendo que estos se endurecieran, mientras le metía la lengua en la boca y comenzaba a jugar con la suya, dirigió su boca al cuello de Marcy y comenzó a lamer las marcas de los colmillos lo cual hacia gemir de placer a Marcy, la lengua de Flama se sentía tan caliente, la hacia calentar no solo de la excitación, si no también del calor del que emanaba de Flama, Flama comenzó a succionar las marcas de los colmillos, Marcy se retorcía del placer, se quito de encima a Flama – Espera, espera no me quiero correr todavía , le dijo Marcy, Flama hiso caso omiso y comenzó a morder los pezones mientras apretaba los pechos de Marcy, mientras Marcy comenzó a acariciar las entrepiernas de ella y de Flama, las flotaba, después de unos segundos comenzó a meterle los dedos a Flama por la entrepierna, Flama se llenaba de placer, Marcy condujo a Flama hacia su entrepierna y esta comenzó a chuparla con mucha pación, le acariciaba y flotaba el prepucio y pellizcaba el clítoris, le metía la lengua por la vagina y comenzaba a moverla en forma circular en su interior, eso estaba enloqueciendo a Marcy, cada cosa que Flama le hacia en su pequeño acto sexual le producía un calor con el cual nunca tubo con Dulce, para Marcy estaba mejor hacer el amor con Flama que con Dulce.

Marcy se canso y quería tener el control estas vez, ella lamia los pechos de Flama mientras pellizcaba sus pequeños y duros pezones, deslizaba sus manos por su húmeda entrepierna, lo cual demostró que estaba lista para un acto mas duro, comenzó a flotarle duramente y placenteramente el prepucio de Flama al hacerse notar el clítoris lo pellizcaba y mientras lo hacia lo movía en forma circular y lo subía y bajaba, metió 2 dedos dentro de la vagina y comenzó a sentir el calor que emanaba de su interior comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos de forma lenta, - Marcy amor hazlo rápido – decía Flama mientras gemía de placer, al escuchar eso Marcy aumento la velocidad, de forma rápida metía y sacaba los dedos del interior de Flama mientras le aumentaba el calor, si antes no sentía el calor de Flama en este momento lo estaba sintiendo, dentro de la entrepierna de Flama, Marcy comenzó a jugar en su interior, con los 2 dedos le rascaba las paredes vaginales, acariciando el punto G de Flama, esto la estaba volviendo loca, Marcy la coloco en otra posición de una forma cómoda para poder apreciar su orificio anal y su vagina a la vez Marcy comenzó nuevamente con sus dedos a flotar de forma violenta el punto G de Flama, mientras le metía 2 dedos a la vez por su conducto anal metiendo y sacando de forma dura, - No, no Marcy, no me hagas eso, no metas tus dedos, quiero que los saques, me esta doliendo – Marcy se detuvo – De verdad quieres que los saque?, realmente no lo disfrutas, le dijo Marcy sacando lentamente los dedos – No vuélvelos a meter me estaba gustando – Pensé que te dolía – si pero ya sentí el placer continua – A la petición de Flama, Marcy metió nuevamente los dedos y comenzó a moverlos de forma rápida, Marcy saco los dedos de la parte anal de Flama, paso una pierna por debajo del muslo de Flama y la otra la paso por encima del muslo, dejando a Flama con la misma posición, comenzó a atraerla hacia ella, hasta pegar sus entrepiernas teniéndolas bien pegadas, Marcy comenzó a mover la cadera, haciendo que Flama soltara gemidos de placer y excitación, hasta que llego el momento esperado por ambas las " a la vez se corrieron juntas, aun querían seguir disfrutando, pero en ese momento por la puerta entro Salvaje a interrumpir.

M: - Salvaje, renegó Marcy molesta, mientras flama de un chasquido hiso aparecer ropa sobre ella y Marcy se cubría con la sabana de la cama – Salvaje me da gusto verte, pero porque vienes a interrumpir nuestro acto amoroso?

PS: - Lo ciento, pero tengo que hablar contigo, sobre algo importante, le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano – Marcy, quien es ella, pregunto Flama curiosa y molesta con la chica – Yo soy la Princesa Salvaje, bueno Marcy, podemos hablar?, si es sobre Dulce y la practica que tuvimos en la pradera no me interesa – De eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar.

PF: - Marcy cielo creo que bajare a comer algo y quieres que te traiga algo?

M: - Si Flamita, me puedes traer un plato de manzanas con fresas – Flama bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, mientras Salvaje aprovecho la ausencia de la chica de fuego para hablar con Marcy.

- Marcy, me alegro de ver que encontraste a otra chica que te sacara la sonrisa, hace tiempo que no te veo así de feliz, que tiene la chica que te cambio de ese modo, al parecer ya no te importa volver a ser novia de Dulce?

- Salvaje, como le dije a Dulce yo a ella ya no la amo, encontré a Flama a ella es a quien yo amo ahora, es tierna, hermosa y mal entendida como yo, todo el mundo la mal interpreta, según ella me conto sus relaciones duran menos de un día, supongo que notaste que esta hecha de fuego, es un poco despistada.

- Eso me conto Dulce cuando fue a mi palacio hace un rato, me dijo que era un poco tonta.

- Como se atrevió Flama no es tonta, lo que pasa es que no conoce el mundo fuera del reino de fuego, ella tiene 17 años, su papá la mantuvo encerrada en una lámpara 16 años casi toda su vida, y tu le dices tonta?, yo estoy poniéndola al día, enseñándole el mundo, sabes como le dice al cielo cuando va a llover y como llama a las nubes, Marcy las almohadas de la cosa azul de arriba están negras, o sea almohadas son las nubes, cosa azul el cielo, y que están negras significa que va a llover.

- Eso no me lo conto Dulce, ella debe darme mas detalles, pero yo lo he notado, ella te extraña demasiado, y te quiere devuelta a su lado, ella no quiere seguir sin ti Marcy.

- Salvaje ya vasta, te lo diré una vez ** YO NO AMO A DULCE PRINCESA, DEJE DE AMARLA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO CUANDO SUPERE SU PERDIDA, **que ella haga lo mismo, además al igual que tu fui desterrada de Dulce Reino y tengo una orden de restricción, la tengo enmarcada en la pared, mírala – Salvaje dio media vuelta y observó la orden de restricción que le pusieron a Marcy.

- Dulce no me lo dijo, no me extraña que no la veas, pero es de personas cometer errores, deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad, le dijo a Salvaje burlándose de ella, aun que quisiera hacerlo, estoy con Flama ahora, que pasaría con ella, yo soy la única relación larga que ha tenido, no podría dejarla así como si ella no importara, ahora estoy con Flama, ella me dio un motivo para volver a amar, para saber lo que es amar nuevamente.

- Yo te entiendo Marcy, pero Dulce realmente te extraña, no la he visto tan deprimida como esta ahora.

- Así pase yo un mes, un mes triste, deprimida, insultada, sola, y todo eso, Salvaje sabes el numero de veces que estuve pensando en cometer suicidio para vampiros, lo sabes, antes de conocer a Flama salía desnuda y sin protección afuera de la cueva para ver cuanto duraba el sol matándome, pero me terminaba cambiando de opinión y me metía en la cueva antes de seguir con eso, todo por estar triste, por la perdida de Dulce, ahora tengo a Flama conmigo que me hiso querer otra vez, no la pienso abandonar, porque yo amo a Flama y la amo demasiado, no la dejare solo porque una chica de chicle quiere que lo haga, si eso querías puedes irte.

- Bien deja a Dulce triste y sola, le contare todo.

Una vez que Salvaje se Fue Marcy busco ropa limpia y se fue con Flama a la cantina de Carlos.

CA: - Hola chicas en que les ayudo?

M: - Carlos dame una cerveza, y que quieres tu Flamita? – También una cerveza – Ya escullaste a la joven 2 cervezas.

Carlos le sirvió las cervezas – Que pasa Marcy te vez demasiado tensa?

M: - Hoy en la mañana Dulce Princesa fue a una pradera donde estábamos yo y Flama disfrutando de una gran paz, hasta que ella salió de la nada, apareció cuando yo tenia a Flama arregostada y dormida sobre mis brazos, y ella se puso de celosa, sabe ocultarlo bien pero yo sabia que era eso, después se atrevió a mandar a su sirvienta a tratar de convencerme de que terminara con Flama y regresara con ella, le negué.

CA: - Si ella puede ser un poco terca, debes superarla y seguir con tu vida Marcy.

M: - Yo la supere, desde que gracias a ti conocí a Flama, le di a ella todo mi amor y me olvide de tener que intentar suicidarme, como lo estuve pensando mucho, yo amo a Flama y siempre la amare, así como se lo dije a Dulce y a Salvaje, te lo diré, yo no amo a Dulce, pero es terca y no se lo cree.

CA: - Últimamente has estado cantando aquí rancheras, podrías cantar alguna? – Sera un placer, tienes mi guitarra de huesos cierto? – Si en esa esquina esta – Toma Marcy, esta cierto?, le dijo Flama al dársela, pero la guitarra se prendió en llamas, rápidamente y por desesperación Flama chasqueo los dedos y las llamas desaparecieron.

PF: - Marcy, tu guitarra, la queme, lo ciento tanto – dijo muy triste Flama, Marcy la miro con ternura y amor, después miro la guitarra y le gusto como quedo – No Flamita, no te preocupes, mira como quedo con un hermoso color negro, me fascina ahora subamos a cantar tu y yo aremos un dueto – De verdad, no estas molesta? – jamás lo estaría.

Marcy y Flama subieron al escenario para cantar una canción, sin saber que por la parte de afuera estaba Dulce espiándolas – Si, siempre que entro Marcy sale volando rápidamente mientras llora, cuando lo haga estará demostrado que aun me ama, con este plan entra Dulce a la cantina.

DP: - Carlos dame una cerveza.

Marcy miro a Dulce que estaba a simple vista, le dedico una sonrisa pero no hiso lo de siempre, siguió parada en el escenario junto con Flama cuando iban a cantar.

M: - Tengo que olvidar su amor,  
si me causa un gran dolor,  
su cariño me hace daño.  
Es mejor no verla mas,  
no la quiero recordar,  
para que vivir soñando.

PF: - También a mi me pasó,  
yo por hay tuve un amor,  
que jugó con mi cariño,  
toda el alma me partió,  
con la herida me dejó,  
se largó sin un motivo.

M: - Yo te quiero aconsejar,  
si lo aceptas como amigo,  
sigue enfrente tu camino,  
otro amor puede llegar.

PF: - Pues bien mi querido amigo,  
tu consejo está muy bien,  
pero mientras que le digo,  
pero mientras como le hago´,  
pa´olvidar a esa mujer.

AMBAS: - Yo te invito mi amigo,  
que compartas tus penas,  
y que toque el mariachi,  
y cantemos por ellas,  
yo te invito mi amigo,  
que compartas tus penas,  
y que toque el mariachi,  
aunque mal paguen ellas.

AMBAS: - Yo te invito mi amigo,  
que compartas tus penas,  
y que toque el mariachi,  
y cantemos por ellas,  
yo te invito mi amigo,  
que compartas tus penas,  
y que toque el mariachi,  
aunque mal paguen ellas.

Instantáneamente Dulce entendió, que la canción se la dedicaba a ella, se deprimió un poco por el mensaje recibido.

Flama bajo del escenario y dejo a Marcy sola – Esta canción se la dedico a mi novia La Princesa Flama – dijo Marcy, completamente feliz, mientras notaba que Dulce Princesa se ponía cada vez más triste – La canción se llama, "Para siempre".

Vale mas, un buen amor  
Que mil costales de oro  
Vale mas, un buen amor  
Por eso eres mi tesoro  
Valgo mucho, junto a ti  
Y soy muy feliz contigo  
Vales mucho, para mi  
Con el corazón te digo  
Olvidemos, el pasado  
Y lo que diga la gente  
La verdad es, que te amo  
Y me amas, Para siempre  
Olvidemos, el pasado  
Y vivamos, el presente  
Lo que importa es  
Que me amas,

y te amo, para siempre  
Vale mucho, un gran amor  
Que en el perdón a crecido  
Hoy sé que el llanto sirvió  
Para reforzar el nido  
Olvidemos el pasado  
Y lo que diga la gente  
Lo que importa es que te amo  
Y me amas, para siempre  
Olvidemos el pasado  
Y vivamos el presente  
Lo que importa es que me amas  
Y te amo, para siempre

Al escullarla Flama se alegró de lo hermosa letra de la canción y lo bien que su querida Marcy la cantaba, Flama se perdía en la belleza de Marcy y en sus hermosos ojos.

PF: - Marcy eso fue hermoso, quede muy complacida, dijo Flama completamente feliz – Doy complacencias, dijo Marcy a la gente.

Dulce aprovecho el momento, bien sabía que Marcy sabía el nombre de la canción, su canción favorita - Marcy quisieras cantar mi canción favorita – Claro Dulce princesa, le decía mientras afinaba su guitarra, se la puedes decir al publico como se llama, - Marcy, más descarada, ella sabe cual es y al parecer quiere que se la recuerde – (suspiro) – La canción se llama EL ULTIMO BESO.

M: - Muy bien, empecemos.

Poco tiempo después entro Salvaje a la cantina, Marcy la vio en la barra y la espero un momento antes de empezar.

M: - Bueno esta canción se llama "El ultimo beso"

si me hubieras dicho que era  
aquel nuestro ultimo beso  
todavía estaría besándote  
todavía estaría besándote  
si me hubieras dicho, que era  
esa nuestra despedida  
todavía estaría rogándote  
ya no me ahondaras la herida  
todavía estaría implorándote  
no me amargaras la vida  
pero ahora ya lo ves  
tu te fuiste de mi lado  
hoy mi mundo esta al revés  
es un mundo desdichado  
si me hubieras dicho, que era  
aquel nuestro ultimo beso  
todavía estaría besándote  
todavía estaría besándote  
pero ahora ya lo vez  
tu te fuiste de mi lado  
hoy mi mundo esta al revés  
es un mundo desdichado  
si me hubieras dicho  
que era, aquel nuestro ultimo beso  
todavía estaría besándote  
todavía estaría besándote

A la Dulce Princesa le encantaba esa canción, pero no la disfruto como siempre, sabia que era solo una complacencia.

Después de 3 horas Dulce se emborracho junto con Salvaje y los guardias banana tuvieron que dejar a las 2 en sus palacios.

Después de unas buenas canciones, Marcy y Flama regresaron a casa, una vez en casa se dedicaron a comer y a hacer lo que Salvaje llego a interrumpir.

En Dulce Reino, después de que Mentita trato de poner lo mas sobria posible a Dulce Princesa, ella pensaba que tenia que ser algo directo.

DP: - Como puedo hacer que Marcy deje y termine con esa fogosa, (pensando) – hoy en la cantina me la estaba echando en cara, como se atrevió a hacerlo, la voy a separar de esa chica y después o ella me vuelve a amar o la ejecutare, después de eso Dulce Princesa se retiro a dormir y se puso nuevamente a pelear con su yin y yang.

YIN: - Hola princesa, cuanto tiempo

DP: - Yin, tu y Yang comenzaran a molestar?

- Lo vez, que te dije Yin, no quiere hablar con nosotras.

- Yang tal vez sabe del mensaje que le daremos.

- No lo creo.

- Bueno, bueno, de que quieren hablar esta vez?

- Escucha bien Dulce, Yang y yo sabemos que amas a Marcy, pero si ella ya no te ama, porque te molestas en perseguirla?

- Por esta vez creo que Yin tiene razón, si Marceline ya no te ama, debes luchar por recuperarla, debes desacerté de esa fogosa.

- No Yang, princesa, miraste lo feliz que es Marceline con ella, era feliz a tu lado hasta que le pusiste esa tonta orden de restricción y la desterraste.

- Cierto, si me desaguo de esas 2 cosas, podre deshacerme de la fogosa de una vez.

- NO, debes dejar a Marceline y su nueva novia en paz, recuerda quien es Marceline, si se entera que fue tu culpa la separación ella podría chuparte la sangre o mandarte a nocheosfera.

- Tienes razón, (suspiro de derrota) – Creo que lo mejor será que deje a Marcy, en paz con esa chica de fuego.

Con esto Yin y Yang se retiran, Dulce trata de dormir esa noche en paz pero no pudo, ella continuaba soñando con las maravillosas, pero aun tenia que separar a Flama de Marcy para poder recuperarla.

Mentita escuchaba todo desde el cerrojo de la puerta de la habitación de la Dulce princesa.

ME: - Tengo que impedir que ella regrese con ese vampiro chupasangre.

Al día siguiente, Dulce arreglo uno de los videos que gravo con Marcy en una de las ocasiones cuando realizaban el 15, aclaro la imagen del video y cambio la fecha para la noche anterior, le pidió a Mentita que lo entregara.

DP: - Mentita, escucha, quiero que vallas a casa de la reina vampiro y coloques este video en la entrada de la puerta de la casa, toca la puerta y sal de la cueva antes de que la abran – Como ordene Princesa.

Mentita salió del palacio con el video en la mano, se dirigió a casa de Marceline con otra intención.

Mentita entro en la cueva y toco la puerta pero no se fue, se quedo esperando.

Al escuchar la puerta salió Flama a abrirla, ya que Marcy continuaba dormida, al abrirla encontró a mentita sudando del miedo que tenia.

PF: - Si, quien eres? – Yo?, yo soy Mentita, el mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa – Y que es lo que quieres? – Estoy buscando a Marceline Abadeer, echa se encuentra? – Se encuentra dormida, en que puedo ayudarte yo?.

ME: - Usted debe ser la princesa Flama, en ese caso tengo que hablar con las 2, es demasiado importante – En ese caso le pediré a Marcy que despierte.

Flama fue y despertó a Marceline.

PF: - Marcy, amor despierta, tenemos a uno de esos confites que necesita decirnos algo – con pereza Marcy comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente – Si, dime? – Uno de los confites de tu exnovia, esta en la sala esperando para hablar con las 2.

M: - Uno de los confites, espera abajo en un momento bajo contigo y con el.

Flama bajo y después de que Marcy se termino de alistar bajo a estar con ella y con Mentita.

M: - Muy bien Flamita amor quien es el que nos…., Menta?

ME: - Reina vampiro, dijo nervioso mentita, estoy aquí ya que la Dulce Princesa me envió con una trampa para ustedes y poder separarlas – Esa maldita chiclosa, grito Flama con la temperatura aumentada y sus llamas a gran altura – Flama tranquila, baja esa furia que tienes le dijo Marcy.

M: - Mira si la menta no nos da una noticia buena lo puedes derretir, le dijo Marcy a Flama aparte – Muy bien – Continua hablando Menta.

ME: - Bueno?, la Dulce Princesa me dijo que dejara este video en la entrada después tocara y saliera corriendo, me dijo que con él las podría separar – de que trata el video? – No lo se la Princesa no me lo mostro, pero este es el truco, ella hará todo lo posible para separarlas y que la reina vampiro vuelva a estar con ella.

M: - Menta, hay una orden de restricción que nos separa, aparte de un destierro, recuerdas? – Lo se, ella encontrara la forma de separarlas y romper esas 2 cosas – Escucha Menta, así como se lo dije a ella, te lo diré a ti **yo no amo a la dulce princesa, ella me perdió por completo, **que aprenda a vivir sin mi así como tuve yo que hacerlo un mes completo antes de conocer a mi querida Flama, a Flama la amo mas de lo que ame a Dulce.

ME: - Eso molestara a la Dulce Princesa, si ve que sus planes no funcionan – Podrías servirme de topo en el palacio, yo sé que ella te cuenta todas las cosas que planea hacer? – Es muy cierto y, no puedo creer lo que diré, reina vampiro puede contar con mi ayuda para lo que necesite saber sobre lo planes de separación de la princesa.


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna llega a Ooo y Marcy rescata a Flama de su Padre, El Rey Flama

Dulce intento su plan de videos para separar a Flama de Marcy a la cual extrañaba demasiado, pero con cada intento fracasaba, siempre ponía a Mentita a colocar los videos cuando estaba segura de Marceline estaba dando un concierto y no llevaba a Flama con ella, en esos momentos era cuando Dulce Princesa aprovechaba para mandar a Mentita a colocar videos falsos que ella arreglaba y los ponía en la entrada, en secreto de la Dulce Princesa les ponía una nota la cual le informaba sobre la trampa de la princesa, el se aseguraba de que el papel fuera aprueba de fuego para que la Princesa Flama pudiera leerla también, todas las notas decían lo mismo** "****ESTE VIDEO ES FALSO, ES UNA TRAMPA DE LA DULCE PRINCESA, firma Mentita"**.

Así pasaron varias semanas, al no funcionar la Dulce Princesa se encontraba frustrada y molesta, ella decidió hacer sus propios videos con ayuda de la Princesa Salvaje.

DP: - Salvaje, necesito pedirte un favor? - Claro Dulce tu dime – Todos mi planes para separar a mi amada Marcy de esa fogosa han fracasado, necesito tu ayuda para realizar nuevos planes y nuevos videos para poder separarlas.

PS: - Dulce, me sorprendes estas obsesionada por separar a una pareja que se ama, no las puedes dejar en paz? - No Salvaje, Marcy me pertenece y no dejare que una fogosa me la quite, si no me quieres ayudar yo comprendo – Dulce no te molestes, de vez dejar que Marcy regrese sola, haces mal en querer separarlas.

Dulce Princesa se fue molesta con Salvaje por negarse a ayudarla, no sin antes verla y decirle algo que le dolió un poco.

DP: - Princesa Salvaje, hasta que decidas ayudarme te destierro del Dulce Reino, no podrás entrar ni por tratados reales entre tu reino y el mio, ya no me llames amiga – Después de decir todo eso Dulce Princesa se fue del palacio de la Princesa Salvaje.

Eso sorprendió y entristeció todo lo que Dulce Princesa le dijo.

PS: - Tengo que hacer algo, Dulce no puede quedarse de ese modo, me sorprende los celos que tiene ella no solía ser de ese modo siempre fue una chica buena que solo buscaba el beneficio de los demás, los ayudaba a lograr sus metas, y toda esa clase de cosas, debo pensar en algo (pensando), ya se hay alguien que siempre me ayuda en estas cosas creo que iré a la cantina – Dicho esto Salvaje se fue a la cantina de Carlos.

Una vez en la Cantina – Salvaje, que te sirvo, te vez un poco triste y preocupada, sucedió algo malo?

PS: - Si, (suspiro), es Dulce – Tu y Marcy, siempre teniendo problemas con Dulce, que paso esta vez? - Ella esta demasiado celosa, no se que hacer para hacerla reaccionar, esta decidida a separar a Marcy de Flama y no se como puedo evitarlo, ella me desterró nuevamente del Dulce Reino, hasta que decida ayudarla a recuperar a Marcy aparentemente por las malas y no quiero de ese modo.

CA: - Entiendo, se de una forma en la que tal vez puedas ayudarla, mira ella iba a poner este cartel en la entrada de mi cantina, hasta que le mostré esto, dijo Carlos sacando el anillo que le dio Marcy – Pero esto es? - Si, es el anillo que que Marcy iba a usar para pedirle a Dulce que se casara con ella, porque lo tengo?, Marcy me lo dio, me dijo que no quería verlo de nuevo, que me lo dejara.

Lo tengo guardado por si ella lo llega a ocupar nuevamente.

PS: - Me sorprende que lo tengas tu, y no entiendo porque te lo dio – Comentes un error el día en que le pedirías matrimonio a tu novia, después ella te rompe el corazón, dime te quedarías con el anillo con el que tenias pesado hacerlo? - (Suspiro), supongo que no, igual porque te lo dio a ti y no a mi quien fui que lo compro – Eso me dijo, pero lo tenia en el bolsillo de la ropa ese día y necesitaba deshacerse de el, me lo dio porque le daría más tristeza botarlo en cualquier lugar – Entiendo, pero nos desviamos del tema como puedo hacer que Dulce deje de molestar a Marcy y a su nueva novia.

CA: - Como dije Dulce iba a colocar este cartel, y no lo coloco, puedes colocarlo tu, tal vez una nueva relación le llegue al palacio y logre hacer que se olvide de Marcy – Lo puedo intentar pero no creo que funcione – Bale la pena intentarlo, no crees?

Con esto y aun estando sobria Salvaje coloco en la entrada el cartel el cual decía.

**PRINCESA DULCE, ESTA NECESITADA DE UNA **

**CHICA QUE LE SAQUE LA SONRISA**

**POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN DULCE REINO**

**EL DÍA EN QUE PUEDA Y QUIERA INTENTAR **

**UNA RELACIÓN LÉSBICA ASISTA AL DULCE REINO**

**Y PREGUNTE POR LA DULCE PRINCESA QUE ESTA **

**NECESITADA POR UNA RELACIÓN **

Mientras todos sus planes al fracasar Dulce decidió tomar otro camino.

DP: - Que puedo hacer todo lo que he intentado para separarlas no funciona, que puedo hacer, Mentita – Si su majestad? - Que me aconsejarías hacer para separar a Marceline de la Princesa Flama – No lo se su majestad, usted es la inteligente y debe tener un plan entre manos o al menos pensar en uno, deje pasar el tiempo ya pensara en algo – Tienes razón dejare pasar el tiempo, después las separare por las malas, el plan era demasiado simple, si Marcy no regresaba con ella la ejecutaría sin razón alguna.

Desafortunadamente para Marcy, Dulce tenia la oportunidad perfecta, desde su balcón, pudo ver como un recuerdo se repetía.

Marcy estaba en una pradera con Flama a la par de ella, la pradera estaba a 2 kilómetros de los limites del Dulce Reino, lo suficientemente lejos para que no dijeran que estaba adentro de este, Dulce desde su laboratorio la miraba con muchos celos en los ojos.

Marcy tenia puesto el mismo traje que consistía en una camiseta roja con rayas negras unos guante de manga larga que le llegaba casi a los hombros, y un sobrero grande que la cubría del sol, mientras tenia a Flama recostada sobre ella justo en medio de sus pechos, lo cual puso roja de los celos a la Dulce Princesa la cual tomo 4 guardias banana y se dirigió con ellos hacia esa pradera, en la cual Marcy y Flama tenían demasiada paz hasta que Dulce llego al Lugar – Muy bien guardias cuando yo los llame ustedes irán y arrestaran a la Reina Vampiro – Con esto Dulce se acercó a Marcy y Flama.

DP: - Valla, valla a si que te atrevés a romper una orden de restricción no Marcy? - De que hablas estoy a 2 Kilómetros fuera de los limites de tu Reino, esta pradera esta 2 kilómetros fuera de tus limites y bien lo sabes? - Yo hablo de la orden de restricción no la de destierro.

Tu fuiste la que llego a qui para empezar yo no te busque – Guardias arresten a la Reina Vampiro, grito Dulce Princesa – Marceline toco su bajo hacha 3 veces, y acaricio la cabeza despertando a Flama.

Dulce no sabia que al tocar el bajo 3 veces todo se gravaría y seria mostrado en el palacio de lord Abadeer, el cual estaba mirando en ese momento el video y vio como se llevaron a su hija a prisión lo cual lo molesto salio de Nocheosfera y fue al Dulce Reino, donde estaban enjuiciando a Marceline.

- Muy bien Reina Vampiro, es cierto que usted rompió su orden de restricción?

- No, no lo es, yo estaba con mi novia en la pradera que esta fuera de los limites del Dulce Reino, cundo ella llego y me arresto sin razón.

- Reina Vampiro, usted tiene la fama de ser una mentirosa con talento, es cierto eso?

- Si lo es, pero en esta ocasión digo la verdad, llegaron a arrestarme sin motivo alguno.

- Usted confeso ser una mentirosa con talento, díganos como es que podemos creerle a usted y no a la Princesa?

- En eso no tengo respuesta.

- Reina Vampiro al no tener defensa esta corte la sentencia a ejecución según manda la orden de restricción, la cual se realizara mañana al medio día, guardias pueden llevarla de nuevo a la celda.

Para suerte de Marceline en ese momento apareció su padre, Lord Abadeer (LA).

LA: - Momento – todos se detuvieron y miraron a Lord Abadeer con temor – Dulce Princesa, libere a mi hija y quite esa ejecución en este momento o mañana habrá una querrá entre la nocheosfera y el Dulce Reino y usted no quiere eso, cierto, dijo con autoridad el demonio levantando una ceja y bien la liberara o tendremos una querrá en el momento exacto de su ejecución?.

DP: - (suspiro de derrota) – Guardias suelten a Marceline, ella queda libre puede regresar a casa de la orden de restricción le queda borrada la ejecución.

LA: - Una cosas más, usted sigue molestando y tratando se separar a mi hija de la chica de fuego y vendré por su alma, entiende?

DP: - Si Lord Abadeer – supongo que usted y su hija se pueden retirar.

Una vez fuera del Dulce Reino – Gracias, gracias papá, jamas pensé que estaría feliz de verte, gracias, gracias le decía Marceline llorando en sus hombros, Marcy en la pradera noto que Flama ya no estaba, recogió su sombrero y fue a casa donde la encontró llorando y la miro con ternura, para después entrar y ponerle la mano encima.

Flama sintió una mano encima de sus hombros, se dio vuelta mientras lloraba y se alegro al ver que era su querida Marcy, se le tiro encima dándole un fuerte abrazo llorando de felicidad en sus hombros mientras Marcy la consolaba, le dio un beso y subieron al cuarto de Flama, donde se dieron un beso mas profundo.

Marcy subió con Flama a su cuarto y se acostaron juntas se dieron un beso donde la lengua de la otra invadía su boca, Flama comenzó a desvestir a Marcy, no quemo su ropa como las otras veces ya que Marcy compro ropa a prueba de fuego, estando Marcy en ropa interior Flama comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello apretando con sus dedos las marcas de los colmillos mientras Marcy se retorcía del placer, Flama continuo apretando las marcas de los colmillos, - Flama lo haces de maravilla continua no pares cariño – gemido de placer, Marcy abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo a Flama – Espera cariño, no más, aun no me quiero correr – A lo cual Flama hizo caso omiso y siguió apretando con mas fuerza las marcas de colmillos de Marcy, ella solo gemía del placer que tenia tanto placer, que estaba apunto de llegar a su limite, Marcy no pudo aguantar más, las marcas de los colmillos eran 5 veces más sensibles que su punto G, lanzó un fuerte gemido y se dejo correr – AAA, me corroo – después se coloco encima de Flama – Es tu turno de tener este enorme placer niñita – le dijo picara mente, de un chasquido Flama desapareció su ropa, al igual que Marcy se quedo en ropa interior, y le gruño sensualmente, Marcy le dio un beso mientras ambas disfrutaban de la lengua de la otra, Marcy comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Flama la cual daba gemidos de placer – Por lo que veo te gusta no nena – Mientras le lamia el cuello comenzó a acariciar uno delos pechos con una mano, con la otra apretaba el pezón del otro por dentro del sostén, Flama de un chasquido se quito lo que le quedo de la ropa, y comenzó a meter sus dedos por la vagina de Marcy acariciando su punto G, Marcy estaba enloqueciendo de placer, ella también se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa, Marcy chupaba y acariciaba los pechos de Flama, mientras ella tenia los dedos por la vagina de Marcy y apretaba con fuerza los pezones de Marcy, la cual empezó a hacer lo mismo apretaba con fuerza los pezones de Flama, Marcy se libero de forma rápida del control de Flama le levanto las piernas y comenzó a apreciar su pequeña vagina junto con su culo a lo cual Marcy metió 2 dedos por la vagina de Flama y otros 2 por el ano de esta, a Flama le comenzó doliendo un poco, pero poco a poco le comenzó a gustar – Continua corazón no pares, hazlo mas fuerte, vamos lo quiero más rápido – ante el pedido de su novia Marcy comenzó a mover sus dedo de forma más rápida y violenta, Flama no duro mucho en correrse – AAA, Dios me corro, me corroo – respiración profunda y gemido de placer – Cielo que te parece si para finalizar realizamos las tijeras – propuso Marcy a lo cual Flama respondió con un beso, Marcy paso su pierna derecha por debajo del culo de Flama y la izquierda por encina de la pierna de ella, dejando a Flama en la misma poción, ambas comenzaron a mover sus caderas mientras se sostenían de la sabana de la cama la cual y e encontraba mojada por las corridas que tuvieron, Flama y Marcy comenzaron a mover sus caderas mientras gemían con más fuerza Flama levanto a Marcy y le dio un beso ambas estaban disfrutando de la lengua de la otra, cuando el momento esperado llego, ambas pegaron un gran gemido y se dejaron correr, la corrida fue tan grande que quedaron bañadas entre sus jugos y ambas sintieron que les pareció que se corrieron dentro, después de esa emocionante sensación ambas se acostaron en la cama de Flama ya que la de Marcy estaba mojada de sus jugos, Flama se durmió entre los pechos de Marcy, ambas durmieron plácidamente esa noche.

Al día siguiente en el puerto, llego una chica humana acompañada de una gata, las cuales provenían de la tierra de Aaa, en dicha tierra todo era exactamente igual a Ooo.

La chica humana y la gata necesitaban un poco de descanso y pasaron a la taberna de Carlos.

CA: - Si buenas señorita, por lo que veo es nueva por aquí, en que le ayudo – (suspiro de cansancio) necesito tomar algo, tiene cerveza? - Señorita esto es una cantina, que clase de cantina no tiene cerveza – Bien dame una bien cruda – Trabaja una cruda – Carlos le dio la cerveza mas cruda que tenia.

(suspiro de cansancio) Tuve un viaje demasiado largo, y necesitamos yo y mi gata un descanso – Le puedo dar a tu gata leche, pero no tengo donde pasen la noche – Tal vez si tienen amigos en Ooo ellos puedan hacerlo – Amigos en Ooo (pensando), se me ocurre una adiós y gracias.

Con el concejo de Carlos la humana y su gata fueron corriendo a casa de su amiga en Ooo, entraron en la cueva donde pasaron la noche en la entrada de esta, siendo temprano, la chica se dirigió a la puerta y la toco, justo cuando Flama estaba sacando carbón y un plato de manzanas y fresas para Marcy, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta se acerco a ella.

PF: - Bien, si tienes que ver con la Princesa Salvaje eres libre de irte, si eres uno de esos confites puedes darte por muerto al no ser que seas nuestro topo, si eres esa presumida Princesa de caramelo corre como cobarde antes de que te queme o si eres alguien que yo desconozca toca la puerta 3 veces.

Al escuchar eso la chica humana se preocupo y espero el apoyo de su gata – Y bien? - (suspiro), la chica toco la puerta 3 veces.

TOC, TOC, TOC, - Bien abriré la puerta si es una trampa tendrás una cicatriz de fuego en la cara – Con eso Flama abrió la puerta.

- He hola esta es la casa de Marceline, dijo la chica humana nerviosa – Si esta es, gustas pasar? - Si claro supongo que mi gata puede pasar también? - Claro, para darte algo solo tengo frutos rojos y carbón – No te preocupes esperare Marcy.

PF: - Me disculpo por la forma en la que te recibí es solo que esa chicle y sus sucios dulces han estado tratando de separarnos a mi y Marcy durante 3 meses – Le hablo Flama con una voz ya más amistosa – Supongo que Marcy aun esta durmiendo? - Ten en cuenta que ella es un vampiro y duermen durante el día, pero Marcy es diferente ahorita debe de despertar.

Dicho esto Marcy bajo las escaleras desnuda ya que ella y Flama pasaban las mañanas desnudas – Flama con quién hablas – le decía Marcy con los ojos medio cerrados – Cuando los abrió por completo se puso roja y feliz al ver que era una amiga que tenia 1 años de no ver – estando roja subió las escaleras para ponerse algo de ropa, mientras la chica se encontraba sonrojada al a ver visto el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Marcy – cuando ella bajo por las escaleras comenzó a hablar con la chica.

M: - Fionna?, amiga? - Si Marcy soy yo Fionna – Fionna tengo 13 años de no verte mira lo diferente que estas – Tocio Flama ya que estaba siendo un poco ignorada – Lo ciento amor quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga, Fionna ella es mi novia la Princesa Flama, Flama ella es mi amiga Fionna la humana – Mucho gusto Fionna lamento mucho la forma en que te recibí – Tranquila yo lo hubiera ello también si me pasara.

Fi: - Mira Marcy ayer pase por una cantina y encontré este anuncio en la entrada – Dejame verlo, Marcy leyó el anuncio, Ja, ayer quería ejecutarme y ya puso un anuncio para buscar otra chica – Ella que?, como que quería ejecutarte?

M: - Ya no nos preocupemos por eso ya paso y es pasado hay que olvidar algo así – En la carta que me enviaste con una tal Dulce Princesa – Si, así era, pero la relación resulto mal el día que planeaba hacerlo, (suspiro) te contare, Marcy le contó a Fionna toda la historia mientras comían, al mes y medio la supere y apenas conocí a Flama la comencé a querer, y ahora vive conmigo y la amo, la amo más de lo que ame a la Dulce Princesa, la cual es terca y no entiende – Si esa desgraciada ya tiene 3 meses intentando separarnos – Flama, Fionna y Cake (la gata), que tal si vamos a la cantina de Carlos, podras comer algo que no sea frutos.

Una vez en la cantina antes de entrar Flama miro el letrero de anuncios – HAY NO, MARCY, MARCY, llamaba Flama como desesperada – Que pasa cariño? - Mira el anuncio de la pared, decía Flama triste y preocupada – Dejame leerlo :

**SE OFRESE UNA RECOMPENZA POR**

**INFORMACION DEL LUGAR DONDE SE **

**ENCUENTRA LA PRINCESA FLAMA**

**SI LA VEN INFORMAR INMEDIATAMENTE**

**AL REY FLAMA EN EL REINO DE FUEGO**

**SE LE DARA UNA JUGOSA RECONPENSA **

**POR SER LLEVADA AL REINO O INFORMAR**

**DEL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRE**

**PARA IR A RECOGERLA**

**FIRMA: **El Rey Flama

M: - No, no puede ser, si Dulce Princesa ve este anuncio, informara de tu paradero y te separaran de mi – Flama quemo el cartel, desafortunadamente para ellas la Princesa Salvaje escribió toda la información, la cual llevo apenas lo vio a Dulce Princesa.

Princesa Salvaje se dirigió a la entrada del Dulce Reino y pidió ver a la Dulce Princesa, los guardias desconfiaban pero la llevaron esposada lo cual molesto a la Princesa Salvaje.

DP: - Y bien Salvaje a que bienes y que quieres?

PS: - Dulce yo tengo información que te gustaría tener – Salvaje cometió el error de darle la información a Dulce Princesa – Dulce podrías ayudarme a deshacerme de esos carteles?

DP: - Claro amiga sera un placer, guardias que esperan quiten le las esposas pronto, a la orden de la princesa los guardias le quitaron a Princesa Salvaje las esposas que tenia puestas, Salvaje amiga si tu lo quieres podrías volver a ser mi amiga y podríamos olvidar el pasado, sera un honor Dulce Princesa, pero debo retirarme mis padres deben estar preocupados ellos no saben que salí y posiblemente me regañen – Cuando Salvaje se fue Dulce Princesa rio de forma malvada, lo cual preocupo a Mentita.

Dulce Princesa decidió por si misma mandar a Princesa Salvaje a que le diera la información al Rey Flama, el cual con unos soldados y una jaula de vidrio en una carreta se dirigió a casa de Marceline.

En el palacio del Rey Flama.

PS: - Rey Flama, según un cartel que encontré en la cantina de Carlos usted busca a su hija? - Así es sabe su ubicación exacta? - Si señor vive en una casa que se encuentra en una cueva a 50 kilómetros del Dulce Reino.

RF: - Usted es la Princesa Salvaje, cierto? - Esa misma soy yo – Usted nos acompañara para saber si no es un engaño, esta dispuesta a ser ejecutada si es un engaño? - Lo estoy majestad – Tan segura esta esta chica, pensó para si el Rey Flama, el Rey tomo 10 soldados y una carreta con una lampara de vidrio y con Salvaje se dirigió a casa de Marceline, la cual no se encontraba ya que ese día se encontraba dando un concierto en el Reino Salvaje.

El Rey Flama, toco la puerta al estar frente la casa.

- Toc, Toc, Toc.

PF: - Un momento – Flama fue y abrió la puerta – O no puede ser, dijo asustada al ver que era su padre, ella intento correr pero su padre la tomo del pelo, con los 10 soldados la obligo a entrar en la lampara.

Marcy estaba regresando a casa cuando acerbo como llevaban a su novia en una lampara directo al reino del cual escapo hace 3 meses, no pudo evitar que se la llevaran ya que los soldados emanaron rayos solares para evitarlo, al no poder hacer algo Marcy entro en la casa para ponerse a llorar, recordó que antes de entrar acerbo a Salvaje con un cofre lleno de oro, decidió salir y seguirla.

Cuando noto que entro en el Dulce Reino se volvió invisible para poder entrar sin ser notada, pudo observar como Princesa Salvaje y Dulce Princesa se repartían el oro en partes iguales el oro, lo cual la izo enfurecer, decidió esperar la noche para vengarse de Salvaje.

Al caer la noche Marcy fue Directo al Reino de la Princesa Salvaje.

M: - SALVAJE DESPIERTA, le grito Marcy a lo cual Salvaje despertó golpeándose la cabeza del susto que se llevo, DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA NO DESPEDAZARTE, OBSERVE CLARAMENTE COMO TE RETIRABAS CUANDO UNOS SOLDADOS DE FUEGO SE LLEVABAN A FLAMA EN UNA LAMPARA DE VIDRIO Y A TI RETIRÁNDOTE CON UN COFRE DE ORO EN UNA PEQUEÑA CARRETA, DESPUÉS TE SEGUÍ, TE MIRE ENTRAR EN DULCE REINO Y ESTANDO INVISIBLE VI CLARAMENTE COMO TU Y DULCE SE REPARTÍAN EL ORO, dame la razón para no despedazarte, dímela.

PS: - Marcy, no se de lo que hablas, cual razón para que?.

M: - No me digas, la ama ordena (refiriéndose a Dulce Princesa) y la esclava obedece (refiriéndose a la Princesa Salvaje), Marceline Abadeer, yo no soy esclava de nadie, yo se lo informe al Rey Flama, porque tal vez de esa forma podría lograr que regresaras con Dulce – Tengo que repetirte lo que te dije, dímelo, mira YO YA NO AMO A LA DULCE PRINCESA, LA DEJE DE AMAR, Y AHORA CON MÁS RAZÓN, ES UNA COBARDE PORQUE NO FUE ELLA MISMA A DAR LA NOTICIA DE LA UBICACIÓN DE MI QUERIDA FLAMA, realmente eres su esclava, por esta vez tendré piedad de ti buscare la forma de recuperar a Flama, metete nuevamente y te despedazare, entiendes, a Dulce le pediré a mi padre que la mantenga en la nocheosfera tal y como el se lo dijo cuando ella quería ejecutarme, le pediré que la mantenga un mes completo a ver si aprende la lección, no me hagas pedirle que te mantenga a ti también, si me llego a arrepentir de despedazarte una vez dicho eso Marcy desapareció.

Marcy le dio a Fionna una casa de árbol que tenia abandonada durante años y al día siguiente fue a pedirle ayuda, el problema es que ese día Fionna iría a conocer a la Dulce Princesa para ofrecerle sus servicios de aventurera y su protección.

M: - Fionna, amiga necesito un favor, me lo puedes hacer?, es más una misión para ti – Dime Marcy, claro hoy tenia pensado ir a conocer Dulce reino y ofrecerle mis servicios a la Dulce Princesa – Fionna , ven conmigo a mi casa y te contare todo.

Fionna acompaño a Marcy a su casa, donde Marcy le contó todo lo sucedido – No puedo creerlo, con lo buena que parece en la foto que me diste – Es buena solo necesita recuperar la cordura.

Fi: - Y cual es la misión que me tienes?

M: - Vez ese cofre con oro? - si – ponlo en esa carreta ve al Reino de Fuego y dile lo siguiente al Rey Flama : **Señor Rey Flama y ama la Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer, desea tomar la mano de su hija en matrimonio, **si te reclama y te dice que no que necesita casarla con un príncipe malvado, dile esto **Rey Flama espero que entienda que no encontrara a nadie mas malvado que la Reina Vampiro, si ella quisiera solo necesita dar la orden y los monstruos más terroríficos saldrían de nocheosfera a aterrorizar la tierra de Ooo, ****solo pida lo que quiera y mi ama se lo dará, como muestra le enviá este cofre lleno de oro, **me dirás lo que el te contesto y la petición que te dio, de acuerdo? - Lo are con mucho gusto, lo único que no me gusta es que me pides que te llame Ama – No te preocupes sera solo esta vez – Bien Marcy lo haré – Comamos en la cantina de Carlos, después puedes la puedes realizar, en ese momento las 2 salieron directo a la cantina de Carlos.

Al día siguiente Fionna tomo el cofre de oro, y fue con Cake al Reino de Fuego a poner en marcha el plan de Marcy, una vez con un escudo anti fuego que le enseño el Príncipe Flama en Aaa, entro al Palacio pero el mayordomo – Quien eres y que quieres? - Soy Fionna y vengo en representación de mi Ama Marceline Abadeer la Reina Vampiro, para hablar con el Rey Flama – Veré ai el Rey la quiere recibir, dicho eso el mayordomo fue a ver al Rey Flama.

MF: (mayordomo de fuego) – Su majestad, acaba de venir una esclava de la Reina Vampiro, y pide hablar con usted – Dile que pase – Como ordene su majestad – (Marceline intenta salvarme) pensó para si Flama – Señorita el Rey va a recibirla, acompáñeme – Con esto Fionna y Cake siguieron al mayordomo la salón donde se presento ante el Rey Flama.

Fi: - Su majestad, soy Fionna esclava de la Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer.

RF: - Que es lo que quieres y por que no vino ella?

Fi: - Mi ama me envió en su lugar, ella se encuentra en nocheosfera torturando monstruos junto con su padre Lord Abadeer.

RF: - En nocheosfera, he, y a que te manda tu ama?, responde.

Fi: - Rey Flama vera usted mi ama es lesbiana y me mando a pedirle la mano de su hija.

RF: - Lesbiana, no casare a mi hija con una lesbiana yo busco a un príncipe malvado para casarlo con ella, puedes irte.

Fi: - Rey Flama, espero que entienda que NO encontrara a nadie mas malvada que mi ama, ni en Ooo, ni en Aaa, como muestra al menos de su gratitud al a ver recibido a esta esclava mi ama le mando como regalo este cofre lleno de oro – Le dijo Fionna haciendo señal a Cake para que lo trajera.

RF: - Gracias por el regalo, dile a tu ama que si quiere mi permiso, tiene que venir en persona, por el momento mi hija va a permanecer, en su encierro.

Fi: - Se lo notificare a mi ama, me dijo que si necesitaba algún favor de ella se lo pidiera, así me lo dijo, si necesita un monstruo de la nocheosfera para algún plan que usted tenga que se lo pida y ella se lo dará, solo con una condición, que le permita tener la mano de su hija.

RF: un (pensando), un monstruo de la nocheosfera a cambio de mi hija, es muy tentador pero debe venir ella en persona, por el monstruo y después le entregare a mi hija.

Fi: - Puedo decirle a mi ama que usted esta de acuerdo con que usted le de la mano de su hija en matrimonio?

RF: - Por supuesto pero debe venir ella misma y con el monstruo – Mi ama estará complacida, con su permiso esta humilde esclava se retira, gracias por su tiempo.

Con esto Fionna y Cake regresaron a casa de Marceline y le contaron todo.

M: - El esta de acuerdo, dijo Marcy feliz y emocionada – Pero recuerda que tienes que llevarle a un Monstruo de la nocheosfera – Si no es problema, osea es un intercambio un monstruo de la nocheosfera a cambio de Flama me parece bien – Y Marcy debes llevarlo tu – Debo ir yo a dejarlo, Gracias por tus servicios esclava – por nada Ama y rieron ambas amigas – Todo eso se lo contó Fionna en la cantina de Carlos mientras comían y tomaban cerveza – Mm, me pregunto como se pondrán Dulce Princesa y Princesa Salvaje al saberlo – Por tu bien y el de tu novia espero que no lo sepan – De todos modos después en la noche iré a borrarles la memoria mi padre me enseño como hacerlo hace poco – Bien por ti y tal vez funcione – Tal vez? Recuerda quien me lo enseño claro que funcionara.

Al salir de la cantina cada una se fue, Fionna se fue a casa de árbol y Marcy se fue a cambiar de ropa y fue primero al palacio de la Princesa Salvaje, para empezar con ella – Salvaje, Salvaje, despierta, al no despertar Marcy le dio un golpe.

PS: - Aaa, Marcy eso dolió, espera vienes a despedazarme dijo Salvaje temerosa – De ello no, vengo a que seas mi conejillo de indias – Conejillo de indias?, no te entiendo, no importa tu solo mira mis ojos.

Salvaje vio los ojos de Marcy, los cuales se pusieron rojos, haciendo que Salvaje se quedara viendo sus ojos rojo sangre, comenzó aver como aparecía un patrón, rojo, blanco, rojo, blanco, en ese orden, la cual se quedo completamente hipnotizada, a lo cual Marcy comenzó a hablarle.

M: - Escucha Salvaje olvidaras por completo esta noche, recordaras que soy novia de la Princesa Flama, olvidaras por completo que trataste de separarnos, todo el oro que te repartiste por separarme de mi novia me lo darás completo, seras mi esclava personal hove de seras todas mis ordenes, seguirás siendo amiga de Dulce pero me ayudaras a arruinar su reputación, lo tienes comprendido? - Si mi ama – Le contesto Salvaje, una vez realizado el trabajo Marcy se fue a su casa a descansar, al día siguiente Salvaje fue a casa de Marcy.

PS: - Mi ama tiene alguna orden para mi hoy? - Al parecer el borrador de memoria funciono ( pensó Marcy para si), no por el momento no quiero nada, solo una cosa, iré a visitar a mi padre a nocheosfera para pedirle un favor, quiero ver esta casa ordenada, 3 canastas de fresas y 3 de manzanas rojas, si no lo encuentro de ese modo o la casa no esta acomodada te castigare – Como usted ordene ama.

Marcy fue a nocheosfera y tomo uno de los monstruos mas débiles que tiene, le coloco fuertes cadenas y fue al Reino de Fuego con el, después de hipnotizarlo, ella no necesitaba escudo contra fuego, ya que ella misma era inmune al fuego, al igual que el monstruo.

Marceline se presento ante el Rey Flama.

M: - Rey Flama, como mi esclava le dijo el día de ayer yo quiero pedirle matrimonio a su hija.

RF: - Si, y yo le dije a ella que te la daría a cambio de un monstruo de la nocheosfera – Es curioso que lo pregunte justo afuera tengo el monstruo que pidió – Después de comprobar que sea cierto, le daré a mi hija, si es mentira no la tendrá y usted sera encarcelada, podemos ver al monstruo – Por aquí su majestad.

Marcy llevo al Rey Flama donde se encontraba el monstruo, el Rey al verlo se sintió satisfecho – Podría ver bien y tocar a ese monstruo para comprobar de que es real y no uno falso?

M: - Claro, pero primero tiene que darme a su hija o al menos abril esa jaula para realizar el intercambio, que opina su Majestad?

RF: - No me dejaras tocarlo al no ser que te muestre a mi hija fuera de esa lampara? - Así es – Muy astuta, por tanto guardias traigan a mi hija, los guardia fueron bajaron la lampara sacaron de ella a Flama, y la llevaron ante su padre que se encontraba afuera con Marceline – Muy bien Reina Vampiro, mi hija caminara hacia usted y el monstruo caminara hacia mi, le parece? - Muy bien, bien escucha, el es tu nuevo amo todo lo que el ordene lo deberás realizar – Hija ahora seras la futura esposa de la Reina Vampiro, puedes irte caminando hacia ella.

Aun que nerviosa Flama paso a la par del monstruo y el se dirigió a la par de su nuevo Amo, con esto Flama y Marcy se dirigieron a su casa, donde celebraron ya que se volvieron a reunir.

PF: - Marcy, dijo Flama toda feliz – Flamita le contesto Marcy llorando de alegría, las 2 fueron a la cantina de Carlos a celebrar su "recuperación", no antes sin asegurarse que no estuviera la Dulce Princesa, al ver que no estaba entraron en la cantina.

CA: - Marcy, Flama, en que las ayudo?

M: - Carlos danos 2 cervezas bien crudas, y trae tus mejores manzanas y el mejor carbón que tengas.

CA: - "crudas, un tazón de manzanas bien rojas, y mi mejor carbón, estamos celebrando algo importante?

PF: - Si hace 3 días mi padre me separo de Marcy, hoy ella me recupero, venimos a festejar eso.

Carlos les dio las cervezas Marcy y Flama pasaron 3 horas tomando, y salieron bien sobrias de la cantina para sorpresa de Carlos.

CA: - Ja, tal vez salieron sobrias, pero jamas vi a Marceline con una cara llena de amor, la cara de amor que cuando era novia de Dulce Princesa no es nada comparada con el amor que tiene hacia Flama, como su amigo y psiquiatra jamas la vi demostrando ese amor hacia alguien, jamas la vi tan feliz, ni siguiera con Dulce Princesa.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Marcy encontró la casa perfectamente ordenada y 3 canastas de fresas y 3 canastas de manzanas, (pensando), cierto, Marcy porque nuestra casa esta tan limpia, pregunto Flama – Ama veo que ya regreso?, como usted ordeno, la casa esta perfectamente limpia, las canastas que me pidió están perfectamente recogidas.

M: – He, gracias Salvaje puedes regresar a tu palacio ya por hoy no necesito nada – Flama solo miraba con sorpresa y confusión.

PS: - Como usted ordene Ama, esperare con ansias mi siguiente tarea – Salvaje espera – Si Ama? - No s necesario que uses ese traje de mucama – Como usted ordene mi Ama – Dicho esto Salvaje salio de la casa de Marcy y se dirigió a su palacio.

PF: - No entiendo, que fue todo eso y porque Salvaje te llamo Ama?

Marcy se acerco y beso a Flama, la cual se olvido de todo y correspondió el beso, tuvieron una noche muy excitante y caliente, lo único que hicieron durante toda la noche fue realizar el 15, Marcy se quedo dormida entre los pechos de Flama, ninguna de las 2 quería levantarse querían seguir disfrutando del contacto con la otra, hasta que un delicioso olor las despertó haciendo que se levantaran, Marcy tomo su bajo hacha y Flama formo 2 bolas de fuego con sus manos, cuando bajaron se encontraron con un pastel de fresas en la mesa, acompañado con jugo de tomate y un tazón de manzanas y fresas en el centro de la mesa, las 2 quedaron sorprendidas, cuando escucharon a alguien cantando en la cocina se acercaron y encontraron a Salvaje preparando comida.

M: - Salvaje, te dije claramente ayer que no vinieras hasta que te llamara – AMA, ya despertó y veo que la Ama Flama también – Bien, buen trabajo todo esto se ve delicioso, puedes subir a acomodar los cuartos están ellos un desastre – Como ordene Ama.

Con esto Salvaje subió y barrio, acomodo y limpio todos los cuartos, mientras Flama discutía con Marcy sobre lo que pasaba.

PF: - Y bien cariño, que es eso de Ama? - Hace 2 días mi padre me enseño como borrar memorias, en la noche entre en el palacio de Salvaje y logre hacer que olvidara todo sobre nuestros intentos de separación, después Marcy le contó a Flama el resto – Me alegro mucho Marcy, dijo Flama desordenando un poco la mesa mientra corría a abrasar a Marcy, o no, le desordene la mesa a Salvaje .

M: - No te preocupes, ella la recogerá después, alistate tenemos que ayudar a Fionna a ofrecerle sus servicios a Dulce, claro como tengo una orden de restricción no puedo entrar – Yo tampoco si me ve creería que escape otra vez, bien solo le mostraremos el camino.

Después de que Marcy y Flama se alistaron, y después de que Salvaje realizo todas sus labores, Las 3 se retiraron – Salvaje nos acompañaras – Si mi Ama – lo que harás es lo siguiente, acompañaras a una amiga nuestra al Dulce palacio para que hable con Dulce Princesa y una cosa muy importante No le menciones que eres nuestra esclava, entiendes? – Si mi Ama – Con esto las 3 amigas se fueron.

Marcy toco la puerta de la casa árbol – Toc, Toc, Toc.

Fi: - Marcy – saludo Fionna con alegría – Marcy por lo visto lograste recuperar a tu novia y traes a una amiga contigo – Fionna ella es la Princesa Salvaje – Mucho gusto saludo Fionna ofreciéndole la mano, Salvaje mir a Marcy en señal de que si lo debería hacer -Marcy movió la cabeza diciéndole si, y Salvaje correspondió el apronten de manos y se presento – Mucho gusto soy la Princesa Salvaje.

Marcy y Flama acompañaron a Fionna y Salvaje hasta los limites del Dulce Reino, después se retiraron a casa y Fionna junto con Salvaje entraron al Dulce palacio, no sin antes recordar lo que le dijo Marcy.


	8. Chapter 8

**UNA NUEVA SEPARACIÓN Y UNA RECONCILIACIÓN**

Salvaje entro en el Dulce palacio con Fionna y Cake, y las presento a la Dulce Princesa, no sin antes recordar que Dulce no puede saber que Salvaje es esclava de Marcy y Flama.

PS: - Dulce amiga, dejame presentarte a mis acompañantes, ellas son Fionna la humana y su gata Cake, vienen de la tierra de Aaa a ofrecerte sus servicios.

DP: - Entonces Fionna dices que eres humana? – Si eso soy – Pero los humanos están extintos – Cierto, pero yo soy la ultima humana, cuando muera los humanos dejaran de existir – Muy bien, así que vienes a ofrecerme tus servicios?, de que son exactamente?.

Fi: - Mi hermana y yo somos aventureras, y venimos a Ooo buscando otros lugares para aventurarnos y proteger de monstruos y todo eso, le hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra protección y servicios.

DP: - Muy bien, te pondré a prueba para ver tu rendimiento, si la pasas te contratare si no puedes olvidalo, bien?

C: - Como usted diga Princesa – La prueba se las haré mañana, vengan mañana para que se las de por hoy no – Como usted diga Princesa, ven Fionna vamos.

Salvaje iba saliendo del salón cuando se resbalo y se dio un fuerte golpe, recordando todo incluso recordó que Marcy la convirtió en esclava de ella y Flama – la lleno de enojo y salio del palacio molesta.

En su habitación Salvaje estuvo planeando una venganza.

PS: - Como se atrevió, como pudo, debo pensar en una forma para vengarme de Marceline, pero como, (pensando) – En eso suena el teléfono – Hola? - Salvaje soy Marcy, necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora – Si ama, le dijo Salvaje siguiendo el juego – Con eso Salvaje salio de su palacio y fue a la casa de Marcy.

- Ya llegue ama, le dijo Salvaje.

M: - Muy bien te pido que arregles un poco la casa y prepares la cena miá y de Flama, mientras le haces compañía – Muy bien ama – Con esto Marcy fue caminando.

Marcy entro en el reino de la princesa anillo de compromiso, para mala suerte se encontró a la princesa por el lugar por el cual pasaba.

Ani: - Marceline Abadeer, no se te dijo que estabas desterrada de este reino – Tranquila solo vengo por algo y me retiro – Bien pero que sea rápido, mejor dicho te acompaño.

Anillo acompaño a Marcy hasta una joyería, donde entro.

M: - Buenos días señor, tiene usted un anillo de compromiso hecho de zafiros, rubís y esmeraldas? – Si señorita tengo un anillos hecho con esas 3 joyas – Me lo podría vender? – Claro sera un placer – El señor tomo el anillo y se lo entrego a Marcy la cual se marcho después de pagarlo.

M: - Gracias por la compañía Anillo, de verdad, tu eras mi amiga y quisiera invitarte a la razón por la que compre el anillo – Marcy escuche eres novia de la Princesa Flama – Es cierto yo soy novia de ella y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo, que te parece dentro de poco tiempo lo haré, puedes asistir, si lo deseas – Dicho esto Marcy regreso a casa con el anillo en una pequeña caja, la cual oculto.

Al día siguiente fue con Flama a la pradera de siempre, Marcy tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa verde, guantes largos y una sombrilla grande, una vez que llegaron usando un sombrero grande, se dedico a jugar con Flama, llegando la tarde, se pusieron a comer, Marcy saco las manzanas rojas que transportaba y un poco de carbón al que le roseo un poco de jugo de manzana y de fresas para darle sabor a dichas frutas, después de comer se recostaron debajo de la sombrilla sobre el césped de la pradera, Flama se acomodo entre los pechos de Marcy donde se durmió por un buen rato, no sabían que a lo lejos las espiaba la Dulce Princesa con un telescopio, la cual estaba roja de los celos que tenia.

En eso entro Salvaje a la habitación de Dulce – Dulce amiga, que tanto miras y porque estas tan roja – Salvaje, en esa pradera siempre encuentro a Marcy y la Princesa Flama acostadas y con ella entre los pechos de Marcy y dormida – Olvidalo, debo pedirte que me ayudes a vengarme de Marceline por algo que me hizo – Que fue? - Se atrevió a lavarme la cabeza, haciendo que olvide las veces en que trate de ayudarte a separarla de Flama y se atrevió a hacerme su esclava por control mental – (pensando), ya se podemos aprovechar tu sed de venganza para separar a Marcy de esa Princesa, que te parece? – Muy bien, Marcy me hablo de una fiesta que realizara el jueves en honor a Flama, podemos aprovechar dicha fiesta para realizar la separación en ella – Me parece bien.

Marcy preparo todo en los pocos días que faltaban para el jueves, mientras ella preparaba todo para la fiesta, mientras lo hacia Flama se quedaba con Fionna y Cake ya que Marcy les contó todo lo que planeaba hacer.

Una vez siendo jueves llegando casi la hora de la Fiesta, Marcy preparo y coloco todo en su lugar respectivo, Fue al teléfono y llamo a todos los pocos amigos que tenia, llamo a sus ex amigas, y llamo a Salvaje sin saber que tenia planeado hacer ella, llegando el momento todos llegaron, Marcy se molesto un poco al ver que Salvaje llego con Dulce – En la misión que Dulce le pidió a Fionna que le buscara un interruptor, una vez teniendo el interruptor Dulce creo un reloj especial que le daría la apariencia de la Princesa Flama, para engañar a Marcy y poder separarla de Flama.

Marcy realizo la llamada y Fionna camino con Flama a su casa, cuando llegaron le dijeron a Flama que Marcy estaba arriba con Dulce, preocupada subió y observo algo inesperado lo cual la molesto.

Tiempo antes.

- Marcy es una buena fiesta – Gracias Grumosa.

- Es una fiesta perfecta Marcy y la razón de la fiesta – La razón es muy simple Músculos en esta fiesta le propondré matrimonio a mi novia.

M: - Salvaje, puedo saber porque viniste con Dulce, bien sabes que ella no puede venir, voy a ir a echarla.

PS: - tu me dijiste que te ayudara a invitar y eso incluye a tus ex novias, son parte de tus ex amigos, o no?

Igual la echare – Espera Marcy, mira quiero que tengas este anillo – No se para que, pero bueno – Marcy se coloco el anillo y Salvaje le apretó el botón que este tenia, la cual le hizo una señal a Dulce, ella se acerco a Marcy, y Marcy se sorprendió ya que no vio a Dulce si no a Flama.

Dulce la beso con mucha pasión, que calentó un poco a Marcy las cuales subieron a los cuartos y se dedicaron a realizar el 15.

Fionna llego con Flama la cual se sorprendió al ver la Fiesta.

PF: - Fionna que significa esta fiesta?

Fi: - Esta fiesta es para ti, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

PF: - Una fiesta para mi, dijo con mucha alegría Flama – cuando entro con Fionna lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Marcy, al no encontrarla en el salón, ni en la cocina subió a las recamaras y la encontró realizando el 15 con Dulce Princesa – Marceline, grito con tristeza – El anillo dejo de funcionar cuando Dulce apretó el botón, al ver Marcy que era Dulce la tiro de la cama, mientras Flama bajo corriendo las escaleras.

M: - Flama cielo espera, no es lo que piensas, espera – NO, me dijiste que ya no la amabas como pudiste hacerme esto, he,he,he,hemos terminado, no quiero volver a verte – Dicho eso Flama salio corriendo de la cueva, mientras Marcy se quedo en la entrada completamente triste, tomo su bajo hacha y puso fin a la fiesta sin haber hecho la razón por la cual había hecho lo fiesta – Fuera todos, fuera, se le notaba la tristeza en los ojos, todos váyanse o los mandare a nocheosfera, dijo después de abrir un portal, todos salieron corriendo fuera de la casa, excepto Salvaje.

PS: - Lo vez Marcy eso te pasa por haberte atrevido a lavarme la cabeza – Lo recordaste todo? – Cada cosa – Vete de mi casa Salvaje, pensé que eras mi amiga, fuera – Salvaje se retira junto con Dulce y ambas tenían un rostro de triunfo.

Marcy se quedo llorando en posición fetal por un largo rato, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había engañado a Flama, la mujer a la que amaba, Fionna no lo supo ya que solo tenia que ir a dejar a Flama, ya que sus oídos no soportaban tanto escándalo y le daba claustrofobia, al saberlo le fue a reclamar a Marcy.

Fi: - Marcy como pudiste me dijiste que tenia el camino abierto con tu ex y resulta que te acuestas con ella, le decía Fionna pero Marcy no contestaba nada ya que solo lloraba en el piso en posición fetal, Marcy se levanto y se lanzo a abrazar a Fionna mientras lloraba en sus hombros – Lo cual sorprendió a Fionna ella siempre pensó que Marcy era muy fuerte y nunca lloraba, como su amigo Marshall Lee en Aaa se dedico a tranquilizarla – Ya tranquila Marcy, tranquila, ya paso todo, tranquila y dime que paso.

Marcy respiro hondo – Fionna, Flama termino conmigo por culpa de la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Salvaje quien yo pensé era mi amiga, Salvaje me dio este anillo apretó este botón y al parecer hace que la Dulce Princesa se parezca a Flama, ya lo comprobé use una de las fotos y así paso en el día en que le pediría matrimonio a Flama, tenlo te lo regalo y podrías hacerme un favor? – Claro dime Marcy – Puedes clavarme esta estaca en el corazón y después usa tu espada para decapitarme – QUE, no, no lo haré, dame la razón? – Flama me termino, sin ella no quiero seguir con vida – Eso preocupo a Fionna demasiado – Vamos animo vallamos donde Carlos a tomar – Si creo que es buena idea – Primero ve a asearte.

Después de eso Fionna y Marcy entraron en la cantina a tomar cervezas.

CA: - Chicas que les doy?, cielos Marcy te vez demasiado mal, que paso.

Fi: - Dulce y Salvaje hicieron que Flama terminara con ella y esta demasiado triste, ME PIDIO QUE LE CLAVARA UNA ESTACA Y LA DECAPITARA, lo puedes creer?

CA: - Marcy tan triste estas!, animo pudiste encontrar a alguien mas después de lo de Dulce – No quiero a alguien mas Carlos, yo quiero a Flama, Marcy vio como en ese momento Flama entro a la cantina voló hacia ella la tomo de los hombros y la saco y comenzó a humillarse.

M: - Flama, cielo perdoname no fue culpa miá, le decía mientras le besaba los pies con cada palabra y le seguía besando los pies, lo hacia mientras lloraba.

PF: - Marcy, suéltame no mereces mi perdón – Flama se quito a Marcy de encima pateándola y se fue corriendo a una casa que encontró abandonada, que era donde esta viviendo por el momento – No mereces mi perdón Marceline, quiero que me olvides.

Marcy regreso a casa derrotada sabiendo que Flama tenia razón ella no la merecía, se fue pensando que tal vez su destino era estar sola por siempre, todos los días se la paso en posición fetal en la casa, no dormía, no comía, no hacia nada, paso una semana y recibió una visita indeseable, Salvaje entro en su habitación – Valla, valla, así que ahora solo te dedicas a llorar no es cierto "Ama", te lo mereces - Salvaje espera, me puedes hacer un favor? – Claro, pero sera el ultimo ya que en toda tu vida no volverás a recibir favores de mi parte – en esa esquina se encuentra mi bajo hacha quiero que lo uses para decapitarme, pero antes clavame esta estaca en el corazón – No, no lo haré, me voy, no te matare Marcy – Bien hay 2 formas en las que un vampiro puede matarse.

Salvaje regreso a su palacio un poco preocupada por lo sucedido, porque Marcy le pidió semejante cosa, durante la noche Salvaje no pudo dormir soñando con Marcy, la muchas veces que la vio feliz y el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento, despertó pegando un grito a lo cual su padre llego a socorrerla.

- Hija que te pasa.

PS: - Nada papá solo una pesadilla – Bien, duerme tranquila – Lo haré.

Salvaje se durmió nuevamente, pero los mismos sueños la atormentaron toda la noche, pasando la noche soñó con una pradera al instante la reconoció era la pradera donde Marcy y Flama pasaban un rato de paz, noto que estaba saliendo humo de ella junto con un grito, se acerco y miro a Marcy prendida en llamas matándose, despertó preocupada, se levanto tomo un gran suéter y una gran sabana que metió en un bulto y salo rumbo a la pradera.

Al llegar miro a Marcy donde estaba sentada desnuda, sin protección alguna, se acerco a ella y hablo, pero esta vez con mas calma y de buen modo.

PS: - Marcy que haces aquí desnuda y a esta hora, acaso no sabes que el amanecer se acerca y el sol podría matarte? – esa es la idea, yo quiero morir, sin Flama a mi lado no tengo porque seguir con vida - Eso le cayo a Salvaje como un balde de agua helada, que fue lo que había hecho separo a una pareja que se amaba, solo por una infeliz venganza – Ten quiero darte esto, Marcy saco la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo de Flama – Es un anillo, y que tiene de especial? – Salvaje, no te dije la razón de la fiesta cierto? – No Marcy, no lo hiciste – Esa fiesta era para Flama, para pedirle matrimonio (suspiro), pero por tu culpa y la de Dulce Princesa, ya no pasara, tu y la chica chicle, arruinaron mi vida amorosa y algo me quedo claro, yo no merezco ser amada, no lo merezco estoy destinada a pasar la eternidad sola sin compañía – Eso destrozo a Salvaje, que había echo, hizo que Flama terminara con Marcy, el día en que ella le pediría matrimonio.

M: - Salvaje quiero que te vallas, no quiero que veas lo que me pasara, solo quiero que sepas que es tu culpa y la de Dulce, vamos levantate y vete, si quieres quedarte NO trates de evitarlo, sin Flama en mi vida es lo que quiero recibir, sin ella prácticamente ya estoy muerta y ahora lo completare con el sol, dijo Marcy señalando por donde salia el sol.

Marcy comenzó a llorar, mientras abrasaba una de las fotos que tenia de Flama, y de ella comenzó a salir humo, y comenzó a gruñir de dolor, comenzó a adelgazar de manera rápida, quedo inconsciente en el suelo mientras seguía quemándose, frente a la emergencia Salvaje saco la sabana que coloco en su maleta, envolvió en ella a Marcy y la llevo a su casa.

Una vez en la casa de Marceline, Salvaje la acomodo en la cama, le retiro la sabana y miro como Marcy estaba casi en los huesos, se le podía ver celebro y corazón, al verla en ese estado supo que realmente fue su culpa, se sintió miserable, horrible, se dedico a llorar mientras revisaba un libro que se encontró, creo que se que es lo que tengo que hacer, Salvaje bajo a la cocina y busco jugo de tomate, pero no encontró, no tenia tiempo de ponerse a exprimir un poco de jugo, tomo un cuchillo y fue a la habitación, tenia que salvar a Marcy – No lo quiero hacer, lo mas seguro es que cuando despierte, me quiera devorar o me despedace por evitar que se matara, según el libro debo depositar un poco de sangre en la boca y otro poco en el corazón del vampiro para que se recupere rápido – Salvaje se realizo una cortada grande, observo como le salia la sangre, con gran dolor movió su mano en dirección a la boca de Marcy deposito en ella sangre, movió su mano en dirección al corazón y en el deposito una gran cantidad de sangre, de su maleta saco un frasco pequeño y vació el cual lleno con su sangre por si volvía a suceder no tener que cortarse las venas para salvarla, una vez con el frasco lleno, Salvaje espero a que Marcy despertara, observo como lentamente el cuerpo de Marcy regresaba a la normalidad, por lo que salio camino al dulce hospital mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia.

Al pasar por Dulce Reino apenas podía caminar, rompió un poste y lo uso como muleta para llegar al hospital, bien sabia que era parte de su castigo por haber separado a tan feliz pareja, llego al hospital casi sin fuerzas donde la recogieron unas enfermeras de chocolate y la llevaron a emergencias – Al saberlo la Dulce Princesa salio corriendo a visitarla.

DP: - Enfermera, puede decirme donde se encuentra la Princesa Salvaje? – Lo ciento Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Salvaje nos prohibió las visitas, dio claramente cero visitas, pero de todas formas saldrá en la tarde, solo le diré que saldrá con una mano vendada, por realizarse una cortadura intencional – Intencional, les dio la razón? – No, no nos la quiso dar – Bien, como a que hora saldrá, para venir a verla cuando salga – Ella saldrá en la tarde después de las 5 – A las 5 vendré entonces – Un poco molesta Dulce Princesa salio del hospital.

Mientras dormía en el hospital Salvaje comenzó a soñar algo diferente – Se pudo observar a ella sin su corona de princesa siendo desterrada de su propio reino, el cual ocupo su hermano gemelo que ocupaba el trono del reino Salvaje en Aaa, se vio saliendo en ropa de plebeyo y no con galas reales, vio a su padre mirándola con una cara de decepción – Hija no puedo creer lo que hiciste, separaste a una pareja feliz por la felicidad de otra persona, que vergüenza, te destierro de los reinos salvajes de Ooo y de Aaa, el trono del reino salvaje de Ooo, lo ocupara tu hermano y el del reino en Aaa lo ocupara tu hermanita menor, desde este momento estas desterrada de por vida, y tu titulo de princesa se te borrara, ya no eres princesa – A lo cual despertó con un enorme grito, y respirando agitada, miro a su alrededor y vio que seguía en el hospital, se acostó y respiro tranquila, en la tarde al salir del hospital lo primero que realizo fue visitar a Marcy, ella iba con mucho temor pero tenia que hacerlo para asegurarse que se recupero, y tratar de convencerla que se olvide de volver a realizar nuevamente ese acto de suicidio.

La encontró en la cocina – Marcy?, Marcy, amiga estas en casa- a lo cual Marcy se dejo ver a la luz, con los ojos aun derramando lagrimas – Que quieres Salvaje vienes a lastimarme mas de lo que lo hiciste en la fiesta para Flama – No fue intencional, lo juro – Tratas de decirme que no tratabas de separarme de Flama en esa fiesta – Si eso intentaba, y quiero disculparme, lamento mucho lo que sucedió si hubiera sabido que era un día tan especial no lo abría hecho, perdoname – Salvaje las fiestas se haces por ocasiones especiales, no por realizar sin importancia alguna, pero salvaste mi vida, de algo que yo quería que pasara, te perdono pero no me llames amiga, ya no lo somos, ahora dejame seguir llorando, prefiero esta sola en este momento – A la petición de Marcy, Salvaje salio de regreso a su palacio, se sentó en su trono lo cual después de aquel sueño ya se le hacia extraño.

Salvaje recibió una visita poco esperada, Fionna y Cake entraron de mal humor al palacio – Fionna se acerco a Salvaje y le dio un golpe en la cara que la mando volando unos pocos metros, mientras Cake impedía que los soldados entraran, Fionna fue y tomo a Salvaje de su blusa y la amenazo con un puño – Y bien? – Bien que – Marcy me contó todo antes de pedirme que le clavara una estaca y la decapitara, dame una razón para no molerte a golpes por haberte atrevido a separarlas – Fionna, yo no se que decirte, lo único que te puedo decir es que lamento mucho lo que le paso a Marcy – Lamento mucho lo que le paso a Marcy, le contesto Fionna burlándose de ella, bien sabes que es culpa tuya y la de Dulce Princesa, después dio un suspiro de amor, lo cual llamo la atención de Salvaje, Fionna tomo a Salvaje y comenzó a golpearla, Salvaje tenia la cara roja – Te gusta perra – le gritaba Fionna mientras la golpeaba – Acaso sabes lo que me pidió Marcy que le hiciera cuando fui a hablar con ella, me pidió que le clavara una estaca – Decía Fionna molesta mientras golpeaba a Salvaje, para suerte de Salvaje 4 guardias se le escaparon a Cake los cuales procedieron a arrestar a Fionna.

Una vez con Fionna y Cake arrestadas, la princesa las envió a una celda donde pasaron la noche.

Al día siguiente las 2 fueron llevadas ante la princesa y su padre.

- Muy bien humana, puede darme la razón por la cual estuvo usted golpeando a mi hija ayer?

Fionna miro a Salvaje – Su majestad pregúntele a su hija que fue lo que ella y la dulce princesa le hicieron a Marceline la reina vampiro hace unos pocos días cuando ella realizo una fiesta.

- Humana no se que tiene que ver la reina vampiro y mi hija pero conteste la pregunta.

- Muy bien, su majestad hace unos pocos días Marceline la reina vampiro celebro una fiesta en honor a su novia la Princesa Flama, ella le pidió a su hija que reuniera a los amigos y ex amigos de Marceline, intencionalmente invito a la ex de Marceline, sabiendo que ella esta tratando de separarlas, termina de contar tu Salvaje, le dijo Fionna mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Humana espera usted que crea que mi hija ayudo a separar una pareja que se amaba, a una pareja de novias, en este reino es penado con la muerte ser gay o lesbiana.

- Su majestad, eso ocurrió en casa de la reina vampiro no en este reino, desde que la reina vampiro y la princesa flama comenzaron a ser novias, su hija y la dulce princesa estuvieron desde el inicio tratando de separarlas, solo para lograr hacer que la reina vampiro – no no no, comenzó a escuchar Fionna que alguien le decía, observo que era Salvaje que quería impedir que dijera la razón, pero de todas formas la dijo – Su majestad, Marceline era novia de la Dulce Princesa, pero ella la termino tiempo después Marceline se volvió novia de la Princesa Flama, cuando la Dulce Princesa quiso regresar Marceline la rechazo, desde ese momento su hija a estado tratando de separarlas solo para hacer que la reina vampiro regrese a ser novia de la Dulce Princesa, ahora en una fiesta que realizo Marceline para pedirle matrimonio a su novia, su hija intento otra cosa que si funciono.

Fi: - Salvaje, dijo Fionna sacando un clavo de madera, un pequeño maso y el anillo – Salvaje toma tu estúpido anillo, el cual tomo y se lo tiro a salvaje, y ten ve a clavar esta estaca tu, la cual arrojo al suelo.

- Así que tu amiga la Dulce Princesa es lesbiana y no me lo dijiste hija? – Lo ciento papá, le prometí que jamas te lo diría ella conoce la política sobre eso aquí y no quería perder su permiso para verme, ni que la destierren de este reino – Creo que hice mal en dejar que tu madre se llevara a tu hermano y hermanita, al parecer fue un error quedarme solo contigo, una chica irresponsable que al parecer se mete en la vida de las demás personas, en asuntos que no le pertenecen, guardias traigan de nuevo a la humana y a su mascota – Ya que el rey les ordeno a los guardias bajarlas antes de hablar con su hija.

- Fionna la humana, lamento la forma en la que se te trato y te deberé mantener encerrada 3 días por golpear a una princesa en su propio reino, normalmente son 7 días, pero por la información que me dio le daré menos tiempo – Por otro lado tu hija te daré el tiempo de su condena para que vuelvas a juntar a la princesa flama con la reina vampiro, recuerda 3 días, si te pasa de eso te desterrare, te quitare tu titulo de princesa y enviare a buscar a tu hermano para que el se ocupe de este reino en tu lugar, hasta entonces todos estos 3 días los pasaras sin corona y sin privilegios reales, si se te ocurre ir a pedir asilo a la dulce princesa aunque logres esta misión a tiempo te negare todo lo que te estaré quitando, no la puedes ver, no le puedes hablar hasta que logres reunirlas de nuevo – La reina vampiro trato de matarse que tal si ya esta muerta? – Si esta muerta te haré responsable y te negare todo, pasaras aquí la noche pero debes empezar mañana a primera hora después de desayunar – Si papá – Salvaje se fue a su recamara y paso la noche y el desayuno del día siguiente, por lo cual tubo que salir de su propio palacio.

Marcy estando triste siguió a Flama hasta el lugar donde ahora vivía, era una simple y sencilla casa de piedra, pero bastante seca, cuando observo que salio fue volando a donde se encontraba y comenzó a humillarse.

M: - Flama, Flamita, perdoname todo fue un engaño, suplico tu perdón – No Marcy no mereces mi perdón, si fue un accidente dime como paso? – No lo se, recuerdas el anillo que tenia en la mano que toco Dulce Princesa, ese anillo hacia que Dulce Princesa tomara tu apariencia, y esa era una fiesta especial, por favor perdoname – Marcy, tus lagrimas me lastiman y el amanecer esta cerca deberías irte para que no te quemes – No me importa permaneceré a tu lado sin importar que, por favor perdoname – Marcy regresa a casa ahora, te lo pido – (suspiro), muy bien – Con esto Marcy regreso triste a casa.

Por el camino a casa de Marcy se dirigía Salvaje a pedirle asilo, esperando que se lo concediera.

PS: - Marcy – Que quieres Salvaje? – Yooo, podría pedirte asilo?, solo serán 3 días y me iré, mi padre me desterró, debo ayudarte a que regreses con Flama o el no me dejara regresar a mi reino y trono .

M: - Muy bien, solo esos 3 días después te iras, adelante pasa re tendrás que respetar y hacer lo que te pedía que hicieras antes de la fiesta, después podrás ocuparte sola de esa aparente misión que tu padre te dio, primero limpia la casa, no le he pasado escoba alguna desde la fiesta – Ante la orden Salvaje limpio toda la casa, acomodo las recamaras, y limpio los baños de la casa, una vez terminado almorzó y salio a buscar a Flama.

La encontró en una pequeña casa de piedra y la llamo.

PS: - Flama, amiga podemos hablar? – Un (con desprecio), solo eres tu Salvaje, bien si lo que me dices no me interesa te quemare por ayudar a esa perra de chicle a separarme de Marcy – Bien escucha, lo que paso en la fiesta no fue culpa de Marcy, fue culpa miá, de Dulce y de este anillo, pero mas miá ya que yo fui quien busco todos los materiales para separarlas – No te creo nada, le gruño Flama – Es verdad, te lo mostrare, con eso saco una foto de Dulce y se la mostró a Flama la cual se enfureció – Mira ponte este anillo y aprieta el botón – Aun que furiosa Flama realizo todo lo que Salvaje le pidió, se sorprendió al ver como la foto de Dulce se transformaba en una foto de ella – Así que no me mentía – pensó para si Flama – Y mira esto Flama, Fionna sabia pero por petición de Marcy no te lo dijo, pero la fiesta era para esto – le dijo sacando la pequeña caja con el anillo – Vamos abre la caja – A la petición de Salvaje Flama abrió esa pequeña caja y se sorprendió demasiado al ver que era un anillo – Y me dirás que es de Marcy – Si, bueno no, Flama ese anillo Marcy lo compro para ti en esa fiesta lo usaría para pedirte matrimonio – Que es lo que dices – Decía Flama muy alegre, no lo podía creer Marcy se quería casar con ella, de la alegría salto encima de Salvaje y la abrazo, las flamas se estaban comiendo la piel de Salvaje a lo cual Flama se dio cuenta y se separo de ella, perdón estoy demasiado feliz después de todo este tiempo y esa era la disculpa y respuesta que esperaba, vamos vallamos con Marcy – Salvaje y Flama salieron corriendo a casa de Marcy, donde la encontraron sin ganas comiendo unas cuantas manzanas -Marcy, encontré a alguien que quiere verte – Le dijo Salvaje a lo cual detrás de ella entro Flama.

Al ver a su querida Flama, Marcy se levanto y fue de un salto a abrazarla, las 2 cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a llorar, no porque se golpearon si no porque estaban felices de volver a estar juntas, a lo cual ambas se levantaron y se besaron de una manera inapropiada para la visita, por lo cual Salvaje subió a su recamara temporal, donde se dedico a dormir – Fue para sorpresa de Salvaje que durmió muy bien esa noche, finalmente tubo una noche de tranquilidad, desde que separo a Marcy de Flama nunca tubo una noche de paz como esa.

Al día siguiente Marcy y Salvaje acompañaron a Flama a recoger sus cosas, y se reinstalo en la casa de Marcy nuevamente – Chicas necesito que me acompañen a mi palacio, necesito mostrarle a mi padre que logre lo que el me pidió que hiciera – Que te pidió que hicieras Salvaje – Fionna, esta detenida por golpearme, ella le contó todo a mi padre, le dijo que yo las separe y el me dijo que si no las volvía a unir de nuevo, mi trono le seria dado a mi hermano, mi titulo e princesa junto con privilegios me serian borrados, dejaría de ser una princesa, mi padre me dijo que si no lograba que ustedes regresaran antes de que se cumpla la condena de Fionna dejaría de ser la princesa y gobernante del Reino Salvaje – Solo por eso volviste a reunirnos, solo para solucionar un problema familiar – Salvaje, aunque no apruebo que nos usaras de ese modo, te acompañaremos como agradecimiento por reunirnos nuevamente – Gracias chicas – Las 3 caminaron rumbo al Reino Salvaje, pero durante el camino se encontraron con la Dulce Princesa.

PS: - NO, no puede ser, Marcy Dulce no puede verme con ustedes – Con eso Salvaje salio a ocultarse.

DP: - Querida Marcy, que haces con la Princesa Flama pensé que las había separado, para que estuvieras conmigo nuevamente, yo te necesito de mi lado – Dulce desaparece de mi vista, porque eres tan terca, porque te cuesta tanto trabajo entender unas simples 5 palabras grabaras en tu cabeza **YO YA NO TE AMO, **primero me amas, después me rompes el corazón, y ahora lo que quieres es separarme de mi novia, solo por estar de egoísta, como es la cosa Hola soy la Dulce Princesa si yo no puedo tener a Marceline como novia nadie podrá, le decía Marcy mientras se burlaba – Marcy yo no pretendo decir eso, yo te quiero devuelta conmigo, yo te merezco mas que ella.

PF: - Yo te merezco mas que ella, se burlaba Flama en la cara de Dulce, no seas infantil, no sabes nada, vamos vete de aquí o te convertiré en chicle derretido, no no no Flama tranquila simplemente pasemos de largo – dicho eso Flama y Marcy dejaron atrás a Dulce Princesa.

Pasando unos 15 metros Salvaje se reunió con ellas nuevamente y se fueron caminando al palacio del Reino Salvaje – Salvaje entro en el palacio y se presento ante su padre.

PS: - Padre como lo prometí, logre reunirlas nuevamente, me puedes devolver lo que me pertenece?

- En ningún momento te encontraste o hablaste con la Dulce Princesa – No, no lo hice – Pues bien supongo que puedo devolverte lo que te pertenece – Dijo el padre para luego sacar la corona de Salvaje de una caja antigua – Una cosa más, ademas de devolverte tu puesto como princesa y gobernante, debes prometerme que jamas volverás a ver a la Dulce Princesa, jurámelo por tu trono – (pensando), lo juro, jamas volveré a ver a Dulce Princesa, unicamente lo haré en asuntos que tengan que ver con ambos reinos – Muy bien, con eso me conformo, espero que esta clase de cosas no se repitan – Si padre – Reina vampiro felicidades, tiene una novia muy hermosa, lamentablemente sabiendo lo que se, le tengo que prohibir la entrada a este Reino a usted y a su novia, se puede retirar – Muchas gracias su majestad – Le contesto Marcy – Majestad, usted me puede devolver a mi amiga humana – La humana Fionna? – Si – Guardia valla por la humana y su mascota y tráiganlas al salón – Si su majestad – Contesto el guardia, el cual fue por Fionna y Cake – Chicas ya quedan el libertad, espero que no vuelvan a golpear a mi hija o la condena sera la normal no como esta – Con esto Cake, Fionna, Flama y Marcy se retiran del Reino Salvaje.

A la semana siguiente Marcy planea otra fiesta para eso Salvaje le había devuelto el anillo a Marcy, esta vez la lista de invitados se la dio a Fionna la cual fue y reunió a todos sus amigos, a la única que no le pidió venir fue a Dulce Princesa, el día de la fiesta, ese día Flama paso toda la mañana en casa de Fionna, siendo tarde, Fionna y Flama caminaron a casa de Marcy donde encontraron una fiesta – Fionna dejo a Flama en la fiesta mientras se fue a casa después de revisar de que no estuvieran ni Salvaje, ni Dulce en ella, para que no trataran de separarlas de nuevo.

M: - Damas, caballeros y mis amigos de Aaa, aquí viene la invitada de honor – Mostrando a Flama, a lo cual delante de todo el mundo realizo una reverencia y saco la caja con la sortija – Flama mi querida princesa, me darías el honor de ser la chica mas feliz del mundo casándote conmigo – Flama se quedo sorprendida, según le contó Salvaje para eso era la fiesta anterior, miro a Marcy a los ojos y dio la respuesta – Si, si me casare contigo Marcy – felizmente Marcy tomo la sortija y la coloco en uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Flama.

Beso, beso, beso, comenzó a gritar todo el mundo – Flama y Marcy se sonrojaron y delante de todos se dieron un cálido y duradero beso.

Lo que no se esperaba es que Fionna recibiría una visita especialmente indeseada a la semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**LA BODA DE FLAMA Y MARCY**

**EL CASTIGO DE DULCE PRINCESA**

Una semana después de pedirle matrimonio a Flama, ella y Marcy se encontraban en la pradera jugando, supongo que toda una infancia encerrada en una lampara la reprime, cuando escapo y conoció a Marcy toda la infancia salio a flote y la diversión con ella.

Marcy pasaba todo el tiempo jugando con Flama, mientras comían ella le rociaba al carbón jugo de frutas, de vegetales o el liquido rojo de la carne para darle sabor a esas cosas, también le pedía a Carlos la carne que por accidente se le quemaba, disfrutaban comiendo juntas una recostada sobre la otra, en el atardecer mientras eran cubiertas por una gran sombrilla disfrutaban de este, el propósito de la sombrilla era proteger a Marcy de los rayos solares mientras descansaban, como siempre con Flama recostada y acomodada bien entre los pechos de Marcy donde le gustaba estar todo el tiempo mientras estaban recostadas en la pradera bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Desde un balcón en su habitación La dulce princesa las veía pasando una gran felicidad, ella siempre cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los puños, mientras gruñía de los celos que tenia una cosa era clara tenia que separarlas, pero no podía hacerlo sola y ya no podía disponer de la ayuda de Salvaje por una orden de destierro que su padre le coloco, pero una idea le paso por la cabeza podía ver a Salvaje en la cantina de Carlos ya que era un lugar neutral, el siempre decía que no había tales cosas en su Cantina.

DP: -creo que iré a ver a Marcy aprovechando que esa chica esta dormida – la princesa salio de su habitación y fue caminando a la pradera – Muy bien me sentare a la par de Marcy comenzare una serie de preguntas y respuestas o lo mas seguro termine siendo interrogada, Hola Marcy, me puedo sentar a la par tuya?

M: - Dulce cuanto tiempo tienes hay parada, si lo que quieres es sentarte siéntate – Dulce se sentó a la par de Marcy y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con un poco de ternura – Dulce no me toques bien sabes que Flama es la única que puede tocarme, y ahora mas que nunca ya que ella y yo nos casaremos, muévete lo suficiente para que no tengas el contacto físico que me estas dando, se lo que tratas de seducirme para que engañe a Flama contigo, primero vivo en nocheosfera antes de aceptar lo que intentas.

DP: - Solo quiero disculparme, lo que he estado haciendo no tiene perdón, pero prometo que no lo dejare de intentar, encontrare la forma de que este nuevamente conmigo, Marceline Abadeer tu me perteneces.

M: - No digas tonterías yo no le pertenezco a nadie cuando te pertenecía me saliste rechazando, preferiste creer en la palabra de tu Gente que en la miá, sin mencionar que estabas de acuerdo con mi ejecución, pero solo por una estúpida promesa me salvaste, después de que me deshice de todo lo que me diste y de la sortija con la que te pediría matrimonio te deje de pertenecer, ahora le pertenezco a Flama ella es mi nueva dueña si eso querías puedes irte.

DP: - No dejare de intentarlo hasta que me pertenezcas de nuevo, encontrare la forma de separarlas y regresaras a mi, recuerda bien Marcy – Con eso Dulce se fue al palacio, ignorando que 10 dulces ciudadanos escucharon toda la conversación de la Princesa con la vampiro.

- No puedo creer esto, nuestra Princesa una lesbiana y con la reina vampiro como novia.

- Y aparentemente codiciosa, no escucharon.

- Claro, si ella no la puede tener nadie la tendrá.

- Esta noticia la tiene que saber todo el reino.

- Pero no sabemos el impacto que tendrá con los ciudadanos o lo que no hará la princesa si se entera de esto.

- El pueblo tiene derecho a saberlo, la princesa no puede actuar de ese modo.

Con esto los 10 ciudadanos se retiraron de la pradera y comenzaron a esparcir la noticia por todo el reino, a lo cual la gente estaba dudosa tenían que escucharlo por hechos, uno de los 10 trabajaba en el palacio y podía conseguir la información.

El dulce sabia bien que siendo una chica la princesa apuntaría todo eso en su diario el cual él tomaría mientras la Princesa realiza todos sus deberes reales y pasa tiempo en su laboratorio.

Siendo Lunes la Princesa se levanto temprano y fue a realizar todos sus deberes después de asearse, el Dulce espero hasta ese momento, cuando entro en la habitación de la Princesa ella tenia media hora realizando todos sus deberes, busco el diario y cuando lo encontró, se dedico a leerlo un poco.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, al parecer esa no era la primera vez que la princesa salia realizando un plan de esos, con una cámara que tenia comenzó a sacar fotos de todas la paginas que pudo, desde el placentero noviazgo con la reina vampiro hasta los intentos de separación, solo pudo tomar la cuarta parte de los intentos de separación no pudo tomar mas ya que escucho que alguien se acercaba a la habitación, tenia lo que necesitaba y salio de la habitación después de colocar el diario en su lugar, fue a la imprenta que le pertenecía a otro de los 10 revelaron las fotos y se sorprendieron los 2 al leer lo escrito, se aseguraron de sacar cientos de copias casi las suficientes para cada ciudadano.

Ya siendo de mañana Flama y Marcy se encontraban denudas en la casa (recordemos que a ellas les gusta pasar las mañanas desnudas), Marcy tenia que prepara todo para la boda ya que seria dentro de 2 meses en nocheosfera, las invitaciones las repartiría Fionna, ya que no podía confiar en nadie para una tarea tan importante.

- Reina vampiro usted me llamo para algo cierto.

M: - Si, supe que usted es el dueño de la imprenta del Dulce Reino.

- Como usted lo ha dicho yo soy el dueño, en que le sirvo?

M: - Tome esta hoja, quiero que realice mas de 200 copias de esta hoja, entiende.

- supongo que me pagara?

M: - es parte del trato con todos los negocios, no le des ninguno a la Dulce Princesa o te podrás dar por muerto.

Salvaje extrañaba la compañía de Dulce.

PS: - Hecho de menos a Dulce, yo disfrutaba de su compañía (suspiro) si no hubiera sido por la culpa de Fionna aun la podría ver, que digo fue mi culpa si no le hubiera hecho eso a Marceline aun estaría pasando el tiempo con Dulce, creo que iré a la cantina de Carlos.

En la cantina Salvaje se encontró con Dulce, observo por todos lados y vio que nadie de su reino se encontraba lo cual la lleno de tranquilidad y se acerco a ella para hablar.

Ca: - Chicas que les doy – un par de cervezas bien crudas – y de comer – no con solo las cervezas esta bien – Salvaje te noto un poco nerviosa, que pasa?

PS: - Vigilo a que nadie de mi reino entre a la cantina, me podría meter en problemas con mi padre si me ven con Dulce.

Ca: - Una orden de restricción supongo – a lo cual asintió – Bien sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte dentro de mi cantina no existe tales cosas como ordenes de restricción, puedes estar tranquila.

PS: - Si tu lo dices, pero mi padre también me prohibió venir aquí, así que de todos modos salga siendo regañada.

Ca: - No puede, mi cantina es soná neutral solo la ley que yo imponga en ella importa, dile a tu padre que venga para que se lo explique.

Después de tener las cervezas Dulce y Salvaje se dedicaron a hablar.

DP: - Salvaje necesito tu ayuda para separar a Marcy de Flama nuevamente y que esta vez funcione.

PS: - No lo se, la ultima vez que las separamos pase todo el tiempo con horribles pesadillas, si las hubieras tenido y visto lo que vi en la pradera donde ellas juegan, no lo intentarías de nuevo.

DP: - Que fue lo que te paso que no me quieres ayudar, debes dejar eso en el pasado y seguir con tu vida, deberías ayudarme una ultima vez, solo que esta vez nos desharemos de la fogosa y de ese modo Marceline regresara conmigo.

PS: - No creo que sea una buena idea, aun que podríamos extinguirla y debe ser rápido escuche que dentro de 2 meses ella y Marcy se casaran, supongo que quieres que esa boda nunca suceda.

DP: - Que es lo que te preocupa, pareces como si dudaras un poco en realizar tu propio plan.

PS: - Muy bien cuando lo pondremos en Marcha – supongo que este Domingo, Marcy dará un concierto y pongo en duda que la quiera llevar esta vez – Estoy de acuerdo, el Domingo pues.

Lo que ni Dulce ni Salvaje sabían es que 1 de los dulces gravando todo el plan y este se lo llevo a Marceline para que lo escuchara.

En casa de Marceline y Flama, el dulce gente llego con la noticia.

La puerta sonó 3 veces y Marcy fue a abrirla, se molesto al ver que era un dulce ciudadano.

M: - Aque vienes y que es lo que quieres, dilo antes de que te mande a nocheosfera.

- Reina vampiro tengo información que le gustaría oír.

M: - Pasa pues, si lo que dices no nos importa mi novia te va a derretir, bien?

Con esto el Dulce ciudadano puso la agravación a reproducir, dándole a ellas información demasiado valiosa.

PF: - Esa maldita perra, gruño Flama, iré a su reino a derretirlo.

M: - Tranquila cielo, que es lo que quieres por esta valiosa información?

- No lo se, no lo tenia previsto supongo que una recompensa económica seria suficiente.

Marcy tomo una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro y se la entrego al Dulce el cual se retiro.

M: - Flamita el Domingo irás conmigo a ese concierto te parece o prefieres pasar ese día en casa de Fionna, a la cual recompensare por la ayuda .

PF: - Supongo que quiero quedarme con Fionna.

M: - Bien la llamare mañana, por el momento tengamos un poco de diversión, le dijo Marcy pasando sus dedos por sus pechos.

Flama sonrojada tomo a Marcy y la subió a su cama, donde le daría el placer que pidió.

Flama desapareció toda su ropa de un chasquido, y beso a Marcy metiendo su lengua en su boca ella disfrutaba de la lengua de Marcy con la suya, mientras Marcy acariciaba los pechos de Flama.

Mientras ellas disfrutaban un gran placer que estaban teniendo, en el puerto cerca de la cueva de Marcy una chica pelirroja salia de un barco, para dirigirse a casa de Marceline para preguntar algo.

Mientras en la casa de esta, Flama se encontraba lamiendo el cuello de Marcy y apretando los agujeros de los colmillos, por mas que Marcy le decía que no lo insiera ella hacia siempre caso omiso.

M: - Espera Flamita, no lo hagas aun no me quiero correr – decía Marcy con unos pequeños gemidos, los gemidos eran mas constantes las marcas de colmillos eran mas sensibles que el punto G de Marcy lo cual no era costoso hacer que ella se corriera de forma rápida.

Pegando un gran gemido Marcy se corrió, Flama comenzó a lamer y apretar los pezones de Marcy , lo cual ella estaba disfrutando mientra que con su mano derecha se dedicaba a masturbar a Flama, lo cual causaba que se pusiera un poco mas roja y caliente, Flama se quito un momento a Marcy de encima para poderla masturbar.

Mientras camino a la casa de Marcy la chica pelirroja se distrajo con unas hermosas flores y una chica y disfrutaba de ellas, no tubo necesidad de ir a casa de Marcy por que encontró a la chica que buscaba, era Fionna su ex novia y con la que quería regresar.

¿?: - Fionna, cielo finalmente te encontré después de buscarte por todo Aaa, se me ocurrió buscarte en Ooo y finalmente te encontré – le dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba uno de los pechos de Fionna, esta se sonrojo y al dar vuelta se sorprendió y molesto al ver quien era.

Fi: - Lesbi como me encontraste y que te trae por Ooo?

PL (princesa lesbiana): - No te sorprendas mucho cielo, yo te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo cariño te busque en cada rincón de Aaa y en el puerto me dijeron que estabas en Ooo, tome uno de mis barcos y vine a buscarte, tenia pensado ir a casa de Marceline para saber si te había visto pero al parecer no hizo falta, mi querida Fionna yo quiero regresar contigo, me lo permites?

Fi: - Si mal no recuerdo tu terminaste conmigo y dijiste que no querías volver a verme, o lo olvidaste.

Mientras Fionna y princesa lesbiana discutían, en casa de Marcy las cosas seguían calientes ambas chicas estaban casi en el clímax.

Marcy lamia la entrepierna de Flama de un pronto a otro Flama tomo su lugar, lamia la entrepierna de Marcy mientras apretaba las marcas de colmillos nuevamente, esto causo que Marcy pegara un gran gemido, ella decidió poner fin a la relación metiendo una de sus piernas por debajo del culo de Flama y dejando la otra por encima de Flama, la atrajo mas hacia ella hasta que estuvieron bien pegadas y tanto Flama como Marcy comenzaron a mover las caderas y juntas pegaron un gran gemido la sabana de la habitación quedo completamente húmeda de sus jugos, a lo cual se separaron y descansaron al cambiarse de cuarto, Marcy como siempre tenia a Flama acomodada entre sus pechos lo cual a ella le gustaba ya que podía acariciar su hermoso cabello mientras dormía así pasaron la noche, siendo temprano Flama seguía dormida a lo cual Marcy con mucho cuidado se aparto de ella dejándola en la cama bien dormida, apreciando su belleza no pudo evitar darle un beso para después ir a la cocina a preparar el alimento de ellas 2.

Ambas estaban desnudas como les gustaba pasar las mañanas, era la mañana del sábado y Marcy preparo todo para el concierto que daría al día siguiente solo que esta vez se llevaría a Flama con ella, por el aviso que el Dulce ser le dio.

Pasaron los días y Dulce no lograba su objetivo ya que Marcy siempre llevaba a Flama con ella a donde fuera, pero un día cometió un error dejo a Flama en la casa sola mientras ella en nocheosfera planeaba todo lo necesario para la boda.

Ante ese descuido Dulce y Salvaje aprovecharon para deshacerse de Flama, con una buena cantidad de agua ellas comenzaron a tirarle baldes a Flama lo cual la estuvo debilitando mucho, lo que Dulce y Salvaje ignoraban era que antes de poner en marcha su plan el padre de Salvaje decidió seguirla y una cuarta parte del Dulce Reino siguió también a Dulce, la Dulce Gente le sorprendió ver el espectáculo, al igual que al padre de Salvaje el cual grito.

RS: - Hija, ya es suficiente, quiero que te detengas en este momento, así que esto es lo que haces cada vez que sales del Reino, sabias que puedes provocar una querrá innecesaria por matar a una princesa?

PS: - Papá yo puedo explicarlo, pero no se como hacerlo por el momento.

RS: - La ley es la ley hija, guardia arresten a mi hija – Unos guardias entraron y tomaron a Salvaje – Retirémonos al Reino, hay decidiremos el castigo de mi hija.

Mientras Dulce miraba a cientos de Dulces Ciudadanos que la miraban con decepción, sabia que tenia que encontrar la forma de recuperar la confianza de esa gente.

Mientras en el Reino Salvaje, el Rey mantenía a su hija esposada mientras esperaba tanto una llamada de atención como un juicio.

RS: - Recuerdas la orden de restricción que te di o no?

PS: - (suspiro), si papá la recuerdo bien, pero fue por el bien de mi amiga, la puedo ver y estar con ella en la cantina de Carlos ya que en esa cantina no existe tal cosa como las ordenes de restricción.

RS: - Como una Princesa debes poner el ejemplo y enseñarle al pueblo lo importante de cumplir con sus deberes y ordenes, hija tu titulo te sera quitado mientras tu hermanita viene a hacerse cargo del reino salvaje en Ooo, ya que al parecer tu hermano no quiere ya que dentro de poco tendrá esposa y no puede abandonar su reino, que tu hermanita decida tu castigo según la ley de Glob manda, guardias regresen a mi hija a su celda – Al instante los guardias obedecieron.

La Dulce Gente en todo el reino comenzó a ver de forma decepcionante a Dulce Princesa, cuando ella realizaba sus recorridos por el reino cada vez menos gente asistía a alabarla.

Marcy apenas pudo regresar a su casa para ver a su futura esposa en la entrada de la cueva casi muerta le tomo la temperatura, y vio que esta estaba cada vez mas fría de forma rápida alisto una hoguera, coloco en ella a Flama y le prendió fuego con la esperanza de que se calentara y pudiera revivir, a las 2 horas Marcy estaba perdiendo la esperanza hasta que escucho una explosión, era Flama que salia envuelta en llamas de la hoguera.

M: - Flama?, Flamita cielo pensé que te había perdido, le decía Marcy dándole un gran abrazo.

PF: - Marcy, por poco lo haces, llegaste justo a tiempo cielo – decía Flama mientras lloraba en sus hombros.

Faltaban solo 2 días para la boda de Marcy y Flama y todo estaba preparado en nocheosfera, donde dejo a Flama viviendo el resto del tiempo para que Dulce no volviera a intentar asesinarla nuevamente.

Las cosas empeoraban para Dulce Princesa su Reino ya no la respetaba como antes solo era el hazme reír de su propio Reino, lo cual la tenia un poco triste, pero su orgullo era grande y no permitió que esto la afectara.

En la cantina de Carlos como medico que era, tenia un archivo escrito de la princesa y grabaciones de cada sesión con ella, uno de los 10 entro en casa de Carlos mientras él atendía la cantina, busco el expediente de la princesa tanto lo escrito como las grabaciones las cuales coloco en un bolso que tenia y regreso al Dulce Reino después de robarlos a escuchar las grabaciones y leer el material escrito, el cual era asombroso ninguno de los 10 jamas pensaron que la Princesa seria capas de esa clase de cosas, tan celosa, tan orgullosa, ya no se parecía a la Princesa digna de reinar que tenían antes, solo veían a una rata que necesitaban destronar, pero necesitaban el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Después de cerrar la cantina Carlos fue a casa donde observo claramente como registraron todas sus cosas en su consultorio, revisaron cada expediente que había, noto que todos estaban menos el de Dulce Princesa que al parecer robaron junto con las grabaciones de sus secciones, el material suficiente para ser humillada ante todo Dulce Reino.

Mientras en una parte casi oculta de un bosque una chica se escondía con su ex novia, la cual la estaba poniendo caliente a pesar de que Fionna estuvo encontrá, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Fi: - Lesbi, tu y yo habíamos terminado recuerdas, decía Fionna mientras daba pequeños gemidos.

PL: - Si es cierto, porque lo disfrutas, le dijo la princesa mientras le tocaba uno de los pechos por debajo de la camiseta que tenia puesta, pero esta le estorbaba y decidió quitársela rompiendo la camiseta y el sostén de Fionna.

Fionna se retiro la minifalda deportiva que tenia puesta, se retiro su calzón y comenzó a masturbarse, empezó flotando su entrepierna suavemente después paso a frotarla de un forma mas brusca para finalmente empezar a meter sus dedos en su interior mientras deba pequeños gemidos, mientras Fionna se masturbaba, Lesbi aparte de acariciar sus pechos comenzó a darle un beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Fionna para después comenzar a lamer su cuello, Fionna estaba sonrojada por el placer que tenia en ese momento, Lesbi abrió las piernas de Fionna y comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de esta, se aseguro de lubricar bien el culo de Fionna se lamió 2 dedos y los introdujo por su culo, al principio con movimientos lentos, a Fionna le estaba doliendo pero no se quejo porque a la vez lo disfrutaba sabia bien que a Lesbi le gustaba tener el control de todo, pero ella ahora vivía en Ooo y Lesbi no podía hacer eso así de fácil.

Mientras Fionna y Lesbi "jugaban"las 2 en ese bosque.

En el Reino Salvaje la cosa empeoraba para la Princesa, fue nuevamente llamada por su padre por una razón especial.

RS: - Hija, te prohíbo completamente ser llamada princesa de este Reino estarás encarcelada mientras tu hermanita viene cuando venga que decida tu futuro, aunque yo prefiero tu exilio que ella diga que tendrás como condena ella llegara la otra semana, usaras ropa de mendigo y no galas reales, las ropas te serán llevadas a tu celda así que disfruta de esas galas por el resto del día en la noche se te dará tu nueva ropa – Salvaje suspiro y regreso a su celda 3 horas después llegaron con la ropa de mendigo y alimento.

Todo estaba listo para la boda de Marcy y Flama en la nocheosfera, abrieron 2 portales para los invitados y se colocaron 2 guardias para impedir la entrada de las princesas Salvaje y Dulce.

- Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio bla bla bla bla.

- Marceline Abadeer acepta usted a la Princesa Flama como su esposa para respetarla y estar con ella en buenas y malas, en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe – Acepto – Princesa Flama acepta usted a Marceline Abadeer como su esposa para respetarla y estar con ella en buenas y malas, en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe – Acepto – Por el poder dado por Glob y en la nocheosfera yo las declaro esposa y esposa, puedes besar a tu esposa.

Flama y Marceline se dieron un gran beso y dieron inicio a una gran fiesta – En Dulce Reino la dulce gente destrono a Dulce Princesa, la encarcelo y nombraron a Carlos como nuevo Rey (él lo acepto contra su voluntad), Carlos constantemente con un gran pichel de cerveza iba y visitaba a Bonnibel (Bo,llamare a Dulce Princesa que perdió su titulo) en su celda para darle de beber y hablar con ella.

Ca: - Boni quiero que sepas que yo estuve desde el inicio encontrá de aceptar este trono, pero lo acepte por como estaba la Dulce Gente contigo, yo pude ver claramente en sus ojos lo que querían, si deseaba mantenerte viva debía hacerlo, La Princesa Flama y Marceline se casaron ayer, tu seras el regalo de bodas, que ellas decidan tu futuro.

Bo: - Yo seré el regalo de bodas de ellas, no acepto, soy demasiado importante para ser un regalo de bodas, yo realizo mi propio destino nadie lo escoge por mi.

Ca: - Me gusta ver que aun tienes tu orgullo, ya que lo necesitaras, espero que ambas esposas sean piadosas ya que todo Dulce Reino me estuvo pidiendo tu ejecución, reza a Glob que no sea eso lo que ellas escojan ya que tendré que concederlo, ya que tu destino esta en sus manos, por algo eres el regalo de bodas.

En el reino Salvaje la princesita quien ya gobierna al lado de su padre decidió esperar ese hecho importante, con permiso de su padre permitió que el destino de su hermana estuviera en manos de Marcy y Flama como regalo de bodas.

Flama y Marcy fueron primero al Reino Salvaje ya como lo indicaba la nota.

_**Reina vampiro, usted y su esposa son**_

_**invitadas a escoger el destino **_

_**de la Princesa Salvaje, **__**se les permitirá**_

_**escoger el castigo que ella tendrá.**_

_**FIRMAN: **__**Rey Salvaje**____**Princesita Salvaje**_

Ellas apenas leyeron la noticia salieron a ese reino y el Rey mando a llamar a la ex princesa.

RS: - Bien Reina Vampiro, usted y su esposa que destino le darán.

Ambas esposas discutieron y tomaron la decisión.

PF: - Pasara encerrada por siempre en una celda de nocheosfera, decían ambas esposas tristes por su amiga.

RS: - Guardias ya escullaron a las reinas entréguensela para que la lleven a nocheosfera.

Salvaje fue entregada Hunson Abadeer, solo faltaba el castigo de Bonnibel.

PF: - Señor, nos dieron a esta criminal en Reino Salvaje, podría pedirle que la coloque en una parte aislada de Nocheosfera, un lugar al que incluso usted tenga miedo de ir.

L.A: - Por cuanto tiempo? – Lo que le quede de vida – Como lo pidas nuera miá.

De ese modo Salvaje fue colocada sola en una celda en la parte aislada de nocheosfera.

M: - Salvaje amiga miá quiero decirte que me entristece haberte traído aquí, fue mi idea ponerte de por vida en una celda para que no te ejecutaran como quería Flama desde un inicio, pero deje que ella escogiera el lugar.

Sa ( Salvaje ya no es Princesa): - No te preocupes Marcy merezco estar aquí, solo prometeme que tu y tu esposa me visitaran.

M: - Yo te lo prometo y te traeré cada vez que venga un barril de cerveza de Carlos, pero no creo que Flama venga o quiera acompañarme a visitarte incluso creo que le esta pidiendo a mi padre que nadie te visite.

Sa: - Solo con el barril de cerveza seria feliz, claro nada me alegrara mas que tus visitas – Debemos irnos, tratare de visitarte la otra semana.

M: - Una cosa mas Salvaje, procura permanecer cuerda, no me perdonaría si algún día llego y encuentro una amiga loca en este lugar, con mi padre es mas que suficiente – Es una promesa, le contesto Samanta (El nombre de la Princesa Salvaje).

En Dulce Reino las cosas empeoraban para Bonnie, la pondrían en una picota, mientras Carlos redactaba una carta para Marcy y Flama.

_**Marceline Reina vampiro usted**_

_**y su esposa la princesa flama**_

_**son invitadas a Dulce Reino**_

_**donde serán escoltadas al palacio**_

_**por 4 guardias banana, para que**_

_**decidan lo que le sucederá**_

_**a Bonnibel Bubblegum**_

_**REY CARLOS**_

Ten mentita ve a casa de Marceline y entrega este mensaje, mientras 3 guardias colocan a Bonnibel en la picota.

En el momento Mentita salio rumbo a casa de Marceline a entregar el mensaje, mientras él realizaba esa labor todo el reino se estuvo burlando de Bonnie estando ella en la picota.

Al verla los niños jugaban a tomarse fotos mientras le hacían cuernos con los dedos, los jóvenes tomaban fotos mientras la humillaban de forma indebida, mientras que con cámaras de video la grababan mientras le daban nalgadas, otros aldeanos la insultaban pero siempre ella mantenía su orgullo, siempre se hacia la sorda y soportaba el dolor de los castigos físicos que le daban la dulce gente, en algunos casos por orden de Carlos los soldados banana tenían que impedir que la siguieran molestando de esa forma tan indecente.

Al llegar Marcy y Flama al Dulce Reino observaron un grupo de dulce gente burlándose de alguien se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver que era a Dulce Princesa en una picota recibiendo burlas, mientras otros le tiraban pequeñas piedras, a lo Cual lo que hicieron fue reírse por dicho sufrimiento.

Ca: - Chicas que bueno que vienen, que les doy y en un momento les repito el motivo por el cual fueron llamadas, Guardias vallan y liberen a Bonnibel de esa picota y tráiganla – Inmediatamente los guardias obedecieron la orden y a los 20 minutos Bonnie estuvo reunida con Carlos y las 2 esposas mientras ellas tomaban una cerveza, Bonnie noto algo diferente en Flama y observo que tenia colmillos y sus llamas pasaron a ser de un hermoso color plateado.

Bo: - Marceline convertiste a tu esposa en un vampiro – gruño furiosa – Porque razón conmigo no lo realizaste como tenia derecho.

M: - Claro, no quiero ver como la pierdo naturalmente en el futuro ya siendo demasiado mayor y la muerte la reclame, no soportaría el hecho de perder a mi esposa y me suicidaría al día siguiente de enterrarla – Le contesto Marcy a Bonnie – Y DULCE DERECHO LO PERDISTE CUNADO ESTUBISTE DE ACUERDO CON MI EJECUCION Y ME TERMINASTE.

PF: - Vale contar el hecho de que yo se lo pedí, me costo tomar el valor para realizar dicha acción pero finalmente saque fuerza para pedirlo. Tanto Flama como Marcy hablaban de buena forma ya que se lo prometieron a Carlos.

M: - Muy bien comencemos con esto y terminemos hoy mismo quiero ir a casa a que descansemos, tuvimos un día demasiado difícil hoy.

PF: - Ni que lo digas cielo, fue costoso el castigo dado a Salvaje ya que no recibió el que yo esperaba – Ja, esperabas una ejecución, no podía permitirlo recuerda que ella nos junto una vez – Si pero también junto con esta zorra intento apagarme.

Ca: - Flama ya basta de insultos, te pedí que te comportaras de forma educada y no lo haces, una vez mas y tendré que pedirte que regreses a casa y Marcy tome la decisión sola.

M: - Muy bien, vendremos con la decisión mañana esta sera difícil de tomar.

PF: - Cual difícil, tu sabes claramente cual es, tu bien sabes que debe ser ejecutada.

M: - Hablemos en la casa, te daré una razón para no ejecutarla, tu crees que no quiero esa también.

Con esto Carlos coloco de nuevo a Dulce en el calabozo, y las 2 esposas se fueron.

En casa de Marcy, Flama no estaba de humor para hacer el amor, mas bien estaba pensativa.

PF: - Marcy porque no me apoyaste en la ejecución, ella es importante para ti como para que no la quieras ejecutar?

M: - Flama, recuerda que en mi vida no hay nadie mas importante que tu, no quiero ejecutarla ya que Fionna la ama y no quiero tener a una buena amiga triste y posiblemente convertida en mi enemiga.

PF: - Podemos convencer a Fionna que es por el bien de nuestra relación.

M: - No lo creerá Fionna es demasiado inteligente como para creerse eso, ven vamos a la cama y hablemos en la mañana – le decía Marcy mientras le hablaba de forma sensual.

PF: - (Suspiro), hoy no estoy de humor cariño, honestamente se puede decir que al verla en ese estado casi sentí lastima de ella, pero se lo tiene merecido.

M: - Si yo también sentí lastima de ella, es por eso que no quiero ejecutarla, aparte en 6 meses es el cumpleaños de Fionna se la podemos dar como regalo de cumpleaños, que te parece ya Dulce Reino se encargo de matar su orgullo no creo que lo siga teniendo, o si?

PF: - Con que esclava He, si creo que podría servir, la obligaríamos a decirnos amas y le pediría a Carlos su picota para castigar si desobedecerse alguna orden o se rehúsa a realizar algún trabajo.

M: - Ella debe sufrir como nos izo sufrir a nosotras.

PF: - Me parece bien hay que humillarla aun mas de lo que ya esta siendo.

Mientras en el calabozo del Dulce Reino Bonnibel estaba triste, en un solo día había sido victima de insultos, abusos físicos y sexuales, su autoestima estaba por el suelo pero su orgullo se mantenía intacto, Carlos llego con unas cuantas jarras de cerveza las cuales se las entrego a Bonnie.

Ca: - Esculla tendré que respetar la decisión de Marcy y Flama, pero no creo que quieran ejecutarte lo vi en su ojos, ellas estaban sintiendo lastima de ti, por lo cual creo que tendrás un castigo digno de un criminal de la edad media de los humanos, esperemos que sean piadosas lo mas seguro es que solo me pidan terminar con tu orgullo, dime una cosa como se encuentran ellos en este momento.

Bo: - Ellos?

Ca: - Si, tu autoestima y orgullo.

Bo: - Autoestima ya no tengo y mi orgullo se mantiene intacto, en otras palabras mi vida como la conocí se volverá solo un mito y terminare siendo una burla para todos los reinos de Ooo.

Ca: - Mañana te espera un día difícil quieres que te traiga un barril de cerveza o prefieres estar sobria para escuchar tu condena?

Bo: - Creo que prefiero estar sobria, prefiero saber si seré ejecutada o tendrán piedad de mi, claro por lógica sera un castigo duro.

Al día siguiente Marcy y Flama regresaron al Dulce Reino con la respuesta, la cual Carlos se sorprendió al escucharla.

M: - Carlos queremos que a Bonnibel permanezca en una celda de almohadas y con camisa de fuerza el tiempo que queramos mi esposa y yo.

A Bonnibel le dieron la celda pedida por las reinas y permanecería en ese lugar el tiempo que Flama y Marcy quisieran.

Antes de colocarla en la celda, le darían un castigo duro por la mañana a lo cual Marcy paso la noche en el Dulce Palacio, en las celda donde se encontraba estaba preparando a Bonnie para su castigo por la mañana.

M: - Bonnie, mañana te espera una gran castigo en la dulce plaza, le pedí a Carlos que ningún Dulce menor de 17 años presenciara tu castigo, dime como te sientes como crees que se encuentra tu orgullo en este momento Flama y yo notamos que ya no tienes autoestima solo falta saber tu orgullo.

Bo: - Tu y tu esposa pueden tragarse su castigo, mañana durante el yo no le daré a nadie el gusto de oírme gritar de dolor o pidiendo piedad, no lo daré escuchaste Marceline, no la daré.

M: - Me gusta ver que tu orgullo prevalece, honestamente yo y Flama pensamos que ya no lo tenias, tengo que prepararte bien, por algo estas atada de manos y pies en esa silla, lo que realizo es peinarte ambas queremos que te veas bien durante el suceso de mañana.

Bo: - Para que es la picota, piensas golpearme antes de la mañana?

M: - No, tiene otro propósito lo veras muy pronto – Al terminar de peinarla Marcy llamo a 3 guardias banana.

Los guardias procedieron a liberar a Bonnie de la silla y llevarla al picota, donde la colocaron por petición de Marceline abandonaron la sala a esperar a que nuevamente los llamaran.

Marceline procedió a cortar la ropa real que Bonnibel aun tenia puesta, demasiado dañada pero puesta Marcy observo que no tenia ropa interior lo cual se le haría mas fácil a ella, Marcy tomo un juego de vendas y comenzó a colocarlas en el cuerpo de Bonnie asegurándose que cubrieran bien los pechos y la entrepierna de Bonnie al terminar después de que los guardias la sacaran de la picota, Marcy le dio una bata de baño para que se cubriera.

En la mañana fue llevada ante el pueblo, pudo ver como se lo dijo Marcy que no se encontraba un menor de edad, tampoco se encontraba gente con cámaras de video ni de fotos ya que Carlos mando soldados para que destruyeran todas esas cosas, confiscaron celulares y todo con lo que se pudiera grabar o fotografiar el suceso.

Al llegar la princesa con los guardias su castigo comenzó, le encadenaron las manos a un poste de sementó y unos verdugos con látigos comenzaron a golpearla mientras contaban el numero de latigazos que le daban.

**(separare con 3 puntos cada golpe de los látigos)**

Y comenzó, PA primer latigazo, Bonnie quería gritar y quejarse pero no lo hizo, PA segundo, y ella se mantenía firme ... y ella seguía soportando los golpes ... ya tenia la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado ... continuaba pegándose a su orgullo y no demostraba el dolor que tenia ... Bonnie seguía firme y Flama de tubo por un omento a los verdugos y fue a hablar con Bonnibel.

PF: - Que pasa perra – le decía gruñendo – Porque no muestras dolor, acaso tu castigo no te pone a sufrir yo se que si, solo que no lo demuestras – señalando a uno de los verdugos – deme ese látigo yo continuare con su castigo.

**Dejemos lo así por el momento, den su opinión, que debo hacer con Bonnibel? Ponerla en una celda de almohadas de por vida con camisa de fuerza ****en aislamiento ****o Ejecutarla, una decisión difícil en la que estoy atrapado, tengo otras actualizaciones que hacer tomen ustedes la decisión. **


End file.
